Forget about the future
by DoingTrix
Summary: Nobody knew just how much their current lives were going to be effected.Hermione/Bellatrix as you've never seen them before This one's got EVERYTHING! Romance,Sadomasochism tendancies,Humor but most importanly it leaves you wanting more...
1. I promise you that

Right ok lets get started then shall we?

* * *

Hermione watched the sun set slowly over the hedges outside the Burrow. It had a been a pleasant day up until about four o'clock, she'd played 3 aside Quidditch with Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins (who had been surprisingly protective of her today ). Not surprisingly both the teams had been rather evenly matched what with 5 out of the 6 being on the Gryffindor team and one out of the 5 being prone to showing off (Ron) that had easily made up for her lack of skill in the game. Naturally her team had trounced Ron's and her, Harry and Ginny had each won a free product from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Of course Ron continued to say throughout the rest of the morning that he had let them win, this only provoked Ginny to bop him hard on the head, causing the rest of them to fall about laughing at the two siblings squabbling. Things had gone on much the same as usual they'd eaten lunch, the girls sat around chatting while the twins designed yet more products to produce, and Harry and Ron played chess. Then at four o'clock members of the Order began to arrive Lupin, Tonks, Kingsly and much to everyone's disappointment Snape, Arthur was late which was not unlike him, he was generally late due to the fact he had recently purchased yet another car and refused to apparate anywhere now that he owned one again. This obviously outraged Molly no end but amused everyone else. Once everyone was seated comfortably the meeting began.

It was much the same as every other meeting they had had that was until the end,

"Ok everyone now down to the most serious issue of tonight I take it Fred, George you've told the relevant people?" At this the twins' ears went pink and they both became very interested in their shoes, "You didn't tell them did you?" Lupin asked with a small sigh,

"We couldn't…" Fred began "We didn't have the heart" George put in.

"I see " nodded Lupin.

"Well maybe you could now?" stated Snape in a almost kind tone that made everyone look at him.

George swallowed turned in his seat to face Hermione, Ginny (who was sitting on the arm of Hermione's chair absentmindedly playing with her hair) Ron and Harry, "We…urhm…well…um at the end of the last meeting the Order had a more intense meeting which only involved the members who had left Hogwarts and seeing you four are still at school you were not aware of it. We've come up with a plan which, should it work, could be the solution to eliminating most Death Eaters…." He trailed off.

"Well? What's the plan?" Ginny asked looking at her brothers one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"One of you have to go back to when a majority of the Death Eaters were at Hogwarts. We can't afford to send all of you back so don't ask. We've discussed it and come to a decision on who should go. And we…um…well we all think that…err, Fred you tell them."

Fred cleared his throat "Errhum, we all think that Hermione should go back, befriend the Death Eaters and possibly if it should happen fall in love and marry one of them so we can stop the future from happening. Of course if this works it means that Harry you will never be The-Boy-Who-Lived Sirius will still alive but we still are not sure if your parents will be affected by this if all goes according to plan maybe we can save everyone a great deal of pain and heart ache." He finished and locked eyes with three sets of furious looks and one of complete astonishment.

"No, never you cannot do that, are you totally insane, if you take Hermione away we wont stand a chance at finding the Horcruxes, defeating Voldemort and staying alive!" Harry was on his feet fist clenched yelling at the top of his voice, everyone was taken aback at this outburst, the twins were looking embarrassed, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsly were looking confused, Molly and Arthur looked despretly sad but Snape, Snape looked furious.

"You selfish boy, " he whispered "you have the chance to change the past that will potentially save our future and you're not willing to do that just because there is a slim chance that somehow someway you might be able to survive our current affaires, how stupid do you have to be to see that even if you somehow were able to live for just a little while longer there will still be millions of families out there who will be in the same predicament as you are in right now No mother No father No family what so ever, is that what you want hmmm IS IT!?" Snape was by this time inches away from Harrys face flecks of spit were glistening on Harrys cheeks, he was completely stumped never in all the 6 years he had known this man had he ever seen him lose his cool like this. Hate, embarrassment welled up inside Harry spilling over into tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"You're right" he whispered "I hate to admit it but you're right Snape" He turned to face the tear stained face of Hermione "He's right you have to go, you're our only hope Mione save us… please"

Wordlessly she nodded turned to face Lupin and said "How do I do it then?"

Lupin released Tonk's hand and moved towards Hermione "I'm sorry to be the bearer of even more bad news but you have to leave at 8 o'clock and seeing as the time now is 6:30 I think you'd better get a move on. We've released you from the age restriction on magic due to the fact you'll need to use it outside of your time zone now quickly apparate to your family home and say goodbye to your parents because you wont be seeing them again for many months possibly years. This plan needs time to be affective so I hope you understand that you will be back there for a long time, we will somehow transport your required stuff back to Hogwarts along with you it just might take a little while longer to reach there than you will." He gave a small smile at this "Please do not worry Hermione you will be perfectly safe, we will be transporting you straight to Dumbledores office so you will not cause to much of a commotion if we just drop you in the entrance hall."

She nodded again tears dripped one by one onto her emerald green polo necked jumper leave splogess of black in their wake. Ron had been sitting in silence throughout this whole escapade but at the sight of Hermione's tears falling faster he got up stood behind her wrapped his arms around her and whispered

"You'd better not forget about me Mione, I'll be right here waiting for you to come back to us…back to me." Gently he placed his lips against the back of her head turned and walked out of the room. Hermione sniffed, wiped her eyes, managed a watery smile, turned on the spot and apparated to her family home in county of Gloucestershire.

"Bless her," sighed Molly "she's only 16 Remus, and you have just bestowed on her a life changing commitment, are you sure you've made to the right choice?"

"Molly dear, if this works we will be changing history for the best, you understand that don't you? Yes I know Hermione is only 16, yes I know this is a big risk but I have complete faith in her. We all should. She is an extremely intelligent young woman and is not one to go looking for trouble it generally finds her." At this Lupin's eyes met Harry's, "if something goes wrong we can easily bring her back we are not sending her there unarmed and unprepared I promise you that."


	2. Lives about to change

Ok read on ....

* * *

Hermione re-entered the Burrows kitchen only to be greeted by the same bunch of faces that she'd left just one hour previous, that was all accept one. Ron was nowhere to be seen. "He's not come down has he?" she asked dejectedly

"No dear, Harry will you be a sweetheart and go and fetch him, he'd never forgive us if we let you go without saying goodbye" Molly said trying hard not to let slip the tears that had begun to form at the sight of Hermione with all her worldly possessions shoved into black bin bags and old trunks.

Harry took the stairs two at a time not wanting to waste what precious time they had left with Hermione, he rammed open Rons attic door only to be greeted with the sight of his best friend face down howling like a scolded child into his Chuddly cannon pillowcase. "Ron why are you up here when you should be down stairs with the rest of us saying goodbye and good luck to Mione?" Ron didn't move instead he only increased the volume of his howling, "Ron what in the world is the matter, why are you crying?"

"**WHY** am I crying?** WHY** am I crying? I'll tell you why I'm crying my so called best friend, it' because the person who I love completely and utterly is about to leave and marry someone else and never come back! That is **WHY** I'm crying but of course you are so wrapped up in trying to kill he-who-must-not-be-named you didn't even realise, **did you!**"

Harry stared and stared at the now slightly purple face of his best friend for 6 years, then burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh at me you, you little…" he trailed off because Harry was now bent double trying to stop his sides from splitting

"You great dunderhead, did you honestly think I didn't know you fancied Mione, Jesus Ron give me some credit at least I mean I've been your best friend now for almost 6 years and you didn't think I could notice something so obvious as that?" Ron just sat there watching Harry roll about laughing,

"You mean you knew, then why didn't you say something you git, I've been battling with myself for almost 2 years now telling myself that she's my best friend I can't like my best friend like that it's almost like fancying Ginny it's WRONG!" Harry was practically crying by this point

"I didn't say anything" he began panting slightly "because I didn't care! You could have been gay and fancied Dean Thomas for all I care, you'd still be my best mate"

Ron blushed at this "Really, you mean that?"

"Yes I mean it, now come on hurry up or Mione will be gone before we even get a chance to say goodbye" And with that they both turned of the spot and apparated downstairs, why Harry hadn't apparated up to Ron in the first place he didn't know.

On reappearing standing strangely on top of the kitchen table they saw Hermione receiving a backbreaking hug from Molly "Now you take care of yourself dear, we'll all be thinking of you and I promise to visit your parents to tell them of the progress you're sure to make"

"Thankyou Mrs Weasley, I very much appreciate your kind thoughts" mumbled Hermione not able to meet the watery eyes of the woman hugging her.

"So you're clear on what you have to do Hermione, remember forget about what you are doing to the future just concentrate on changing the people of the past do you understand?" Lupin was trying and failing to prise Molly off Hermione. Finially Molly released and breathless Hermione and immediately broke down into a wave of tears.

Slowly Ron moved forward "Remember what I said earlier, if you don't come back and soon I'm be coming after you" he gave her a crooked smile and pulled her into a bone shattering embrace which was returned instantly. Once the two had moved apart Harry grabbed Hermione around her waist and lifted her up which provoked a series of giggles and "put me down Harry's" setting her back of the ground her enveloped his practically sister and whispered "I love you Mione you're like my sister and I'll miss you so much, take care and come home safe please"

This of course just set Hermione off again "Oh I'm going to miss you all so much" she wailed burring her face in her hands, as if on cue everyone moved in for a group hug all accept Lupin, Tonks, Kingsly and Snape who were all surveying the scene as though they were witnessing a rather personal moment which of course they were. As the group broke apart Lupin seized the opportunity of silence before they all set off again.

"Right Hermione time to go you sure this is all your stuff?" She nodded "Good well then come here, take hold of my right hand tight and whatever you do don't let go!" And with that he gave a small leap into the air and vanished with a deafening **BANG!**

About 200 miles south of the Burrow Bellatrix Lestrange gazed absentmindedly into the goblet of Pixie Wine she was drinking, she had no idea how much her world and life as she knew it was bout to change.

* * *

Right first cliff hanger of the story hope you like it so far I wrote these first two chapters tonight and I personally think I did rather well don't you?


	3. The setting sun

You must understand Bellatrix is just a normal young woman at this moment in time she has not had a personality alteration or anything she just hasn't been driven insane yet.... or has she? Read on.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of hushed voices. Squinting against the glare coming from the afternoon sun which was streaming in through the partially opened curtains, she hoisted herself into a half sitting half lying position, there standing at the foot of the bed (she appeared to be in the hospital wing) was Madam Pompfrey and Dumbledore.

"But who is she Albus, she isn't a student I know every student at Hogwarts?"

"My dear Poppy, she is the daughter of Derik and Kayla Croy who are direct descendants of the most pure-blooded family of Ireland, unfortunately when Voldemort began recruiting followers they were forced into hiding as they do not agree with what he is doing. Katy here has been sent to Hogwarts for protection, she has been receiving personal tuition by her parents regarding magic but has been attending a muggle school in her home town of Killarney for the past 16 years. Her parents felt that it was for the best if she was not to attended any magic school for fear of her being killed or recruited. That is why she has arrived a few days before term commences so I can keep a close and personal watch over her."

Madam Pompfrey gave Dumbledore a good long hard look before sniffing and poddling off down the ward towards her office.

"I see you are awake Miss Granger" Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes upon Hermione and gave her one of his crooked smiles "Although I haven't met you yet, technically I've known you since before you were even born."

Hermione thought about this only to receive a throbbing headache in return which was her heads way of telling her just to accept what Dumbledore was saying, that it was far too complicated for even herself to work out.

"Yes Sir you're quite right, I'm urr…." she trailed off

"You're here to change the past to protect the future, yes Remus explained it all to me just before he made a rather amusing bunny hop into the air and disappeared" chuckled Dumbledore "Looks like you've got your work cut out for you, but I'm pretty sure you can handle it. Right I'd better explain what our schedule is for the next few days, Tomo.." but Hermione had butted in

"Sir what's the date today, how long have I been out, when does the year start, will I need to go to Diagon Alley, what house will I be sorted in, will I even need to be sorted again, I dom't kn…"

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence Hermione's flow of questions "Patience my dear patience, if you will let me explain everything will become clear to you. Today's date is the 28th of August 1967 and it is a Wednesday. You arrived here at 9:38 this morning but due to the pressure of the time travel and being a second hand passenger you fell unconscious and have been asleep for 7 hours, it is now 4:38 this afternoon. Yes you will need to go to Diagon Alley which is what we will be doing tomorrow but only to buy new books a new pet preferably a cat we don't want any suspicious looking owls flying around now do we, and a set of plain black wizard robes. Your wand is in the pocket of your jeans which are in the cabinet by your bed." He indicated to a small white wooden cabinet by the side of Hermiones bed. "Then you will have two days to reacquaint yourself with the castle or just to wander around the grounds maybe even befriend Hagrid" At this Dumbledore gave Hermione a knowing smile as if to say he knew all along that she was going to turn up or that he knew what happened in the future. Placing a comforting hand over hers he patted gently and said "I'll send some food up to you ,or would you prefer to go for a walk before you eat?"

"If you don't mind Sir I'd like to go for a walk it's such a lovely evening and I'd like to stretch my legs I feel as though I've been forced through a rubber tube legs first." Dumbledore nodded understandingly

"Just be back in by 8 o'clock I'll have a nice warm dinner ready for you" give Hermiones hands a gentle pat he rose and glided out of the Hospital Wing leaving Hermione to get dressed and head down to the sunny grounds.

Bellatrix Black closed her eyes against the dieing glow from the setting sun. It had been a tiring day what with her mother being ill and her father being at work, she had been left to look after her two squabbling sisters.

"To be honest" she thought to herself "we are all at such awkward ages I'm surprised we haven't killed each other yet" Andromeda was 14 and being the middle child was stuck with the odd parts of the family, she wasn't beautiful, but she did posses good facial structure, and did have brains, she just lacked the other qualities of the Blacks. Narcissa on the other hand was beautiful but being only 12 you couldn't see it yet and being the youngest child she was spoilt rotten (not that the others weren't of course, they were pureblood they could have anything they wanted within reason) but Narcissa was always favoured, she was after all the baby of the family. And then there was Bellatrix herself the oldest, smartest, and physically fittest, true she wouldn't class herself as beautiful (no that was Cissy) but Bellatrix was striking. If she walked down a busy London high street people wouldn't be able not to notice her, true she possessed no actual colour she chose to dress in darker colours because they went better with her Ebony eyes and hair not to mention her china toned skin. Black by name black by nature was what her always told her, her father called her his black rose, Bellatrix hated her father with a passion but tried hard not to show it for her mothers sake who loved him dearly.

Feeling the suns rays slowly fading Bellatrix opened her eyes and sighed as she heard a crash sound from the kitchen and the raised voices of her two sisters. Getting to her feet she stood and watched the last tips of light set behind the hills, turned and headed back towards the house to reprimand the two younger girls on making such a racket when they knew perfectly well that mother was in bed and father was resting in his drawing room after a long days work.

"Why can't they just get along" she moaned to herself as she crossed the immaculate back lawn, "still Dromeda does ask for it sometimes, I wish she'd start acting more like a Black, if she's not careful she could disgrace the whole family. Cissy on the other hand should start acting her age she wont be able to be pampered like a princess forever and must stop snapping at Dromeda, honestly those to are as different as chalk and cheese." Stepping inside the vast kitchen she saw what had caused the commotion, there in the middle of the floor lay the baby chandelier (luckily this one was made out of iron not glass) it's chain hanging dejected from the rafters, candles lay scattered across the floor.

"How in the name of Merlin had they managed to do that, she'd only been gone what 30 minuets max?" She thought to herself

"Ok, which one of you did it?" she said cocking an eyebrow and crossing her tensed arms over her chest,

"It was Andromeda she thought it would be clever if we tried to swing on it" whined Cissy

"Don't try and pin this on me, you were the one who was hanging off it" Dromeda yelled at Cissy. The two turned on each other and started to bicker,

"Listen, listen to me this is only going to end in tears" called Bellatrix over the ever growing shouts of the two siblings, and of course it did Dromeda punched Cissy on the arm causing Cissy to burst into tears and run from the room up the stairs to her room slamming the door behind her. Bellatrix sighed and turned to her remaining sister

"Must you be so immature Dromeda, you know acting like you just did wasn't lady like!"

"Oh fine take her side look it wasn't my fault maybe if she didn't have such a loud mouth and wasn't such a cry baby we could have fixed it before you found out" Dromeda rounded on her older sister

"And how exactly were you going to do that when you know you're not aloud to use magic outside of school?" Bellatrix asked knowing full well her sister didn't have an answer, she was right Dromeda just stood there mouth agape trying to think of a good answer. Failing this she spun on her heels and stalked out of the kitchen up the stairs and in turn slammed the door to her room too, leaving Bellatrix once again to clean up her sisters mess.

"Kretcher?" she called "can you come here a second please?" with a loud crack a grubby house elf appeared next to Bellatrix bowed low and said

"Young mistress what can I do for you?" Bellatrix pointed to the twisted wreck which was the chandelier

"Can you please fix that for me before Father come in to see what all the noise was?" Kretcher nodded snapped his fingers and at once the chandelier was hanging from the rafters all candles burning in their sockets. "Thankyou Kretcher here have a Chocolate Frog" smiled Bellatrix handing a small box to the house elf. Just as she began to climb the stairs her Father called out to her from his drawing room

"Bellatrix, come here a moment" Bellatrix stiffened at the sound of his voice, turning she descended the few stairs she had climbed and entered the dark drawing room. Cygnus Black was a tall, thick set, blonde haired man (which was where Narcissa got her lovely blonde locks from) but had heavily lidded eyes (which is what Bellatrix had inherited much to her disgust). By the look on his face he was not happy,"Tell me child why was my resting hours disturbed by the sound of an earthquake?"

"I'm sorry Father Cissy and Dromeda were getting a bit rowdy they somehow managed to brake the chandelier chain. They didn't mean to disturb you, it wont happen again." Bellatrix said all this to the floor "Kretcher fixed it."

"Ah yes, that was the main reason I called you in her. Tell me why do you see fit to reward him every time he does something? He is a slave Bellatrix and you'll do well to remember that in future now leave me!" Bellatrix left without a backward glance at her father.

From the large double bed on the second floor Druella listened to her eldest daughter being reprimanded by her father. Slowly she pulled back the covers and walked towards the door, hearing Bellatrix about to climb the next flight of stairs to her large attic room Druella opened the door stuck her head round and called out softly.

"Bella, dear?" Bella reappeared

"Yes Mother, what's the matter do you need anything?" she asked concern etched in her voice

"Please try not to enrage your Father so, he loves you dearly but you do do careless things you know." Druella by this time was hugging Bella tightly against her chest, gently she kissed the top of Bellas head. "Off you go to bed now, we have a busy day tomorrow we need to go shopping for new school stuff in Diagon Alley remember?"


	4. In Diagon Alley

Waking to the sound of sleepy birds tweeting, Hermione drew back to covers, swung her legs over the side of the bed and heaved herself up. Removing her long nightshirt she wondered over to the showers at the end of the ward, twisting the hot water knob she felt the water gush over her body accepting the welcome cleansing warmth it seemed to hold within every drop.

"At least I'll have one person to talk to about all this, even though I'm not sure I should be talking to anyone about any of this. Still we'll just have to wait and see."

Climbing out of the shower and rapping herself in a large fluffy towel Hermione returned to the neatly made bed to get changed. At 9:00am Dumbledore knocked at the Hospital Wing door

"Come in" called Madam Pompfrey, Dumbledore entered nodded to both of them

"Thankyou Poppy for looking after Miss Croy but I'm afraid we are going to have to leave your hospitality just for a few hours." Turning from Madam Pompfrey to Hermione he said "Please accompany me to my office just fore a few minuets before we leave to collect your equipment for this forth coming year." Hermione turned to Madam Pompfrey she smiled

"Thankyou for making me comfy I really appreciate it although I'm sure I'll be seeing you again before this year is out."

Madma Pompfrey gave her a surprised look but smiled anyway "Well dear you're very welcome, just be careful today while you're in London you still look a bit pale and unsteady."

Hermione nodded then turned and followed Dumbledore out of the ward. Reaching the large stone gargoyle Hermione did some quick calculations, if the dates Harry had told her during the last year were correct Dumbledore had only been Headmaster for 10 years maybe less. Entering the circular office Hermione was surprised to see that it was exactly the same as it was at the end of her 6th year,

"Does my office change much in the future Miss Granger?" asked a bemused Dumbledore

"Erhum no, not at all Sir" Hermione said trying hard not to laugh.

"Pitty change is good, but maybe with what you are hoping to achieve this from this mission I might regard change as some that should just take it's own course and not something that should be thought about. Still we'll just have to wait and see wont we?" he smiled at Hermione "I was told by Remus that a friend of yours a Mr Harry Potter I believe has packed a very extraordinary cloak in one of your trunks, to use as extra protection so I was told. I would like you to take it with us today just in case somehow someone was to recognises you we would not like to be lumbered with awkward questions so early on in the game now would we?"

"No Sir"

"Good good well I believe it is in the top of that trunk there" he pointed to a battered faded red trunk with the Gryffindor crest embossed on the lid of it, moving to open it Hermione had to fight down the tears that were threatening to spill over. The last time she'd been under this cloak it had been with her two best friends who she wasn't even sure she was ever going to see again. That thought alone caused the tears to descend thick and fast, "Miss Granger what is troubling you so much that it has reduced you to tears?" concern was tingeing his voice Hermione looked up and sniffed

"Nothing Sir it's.. it's just the last time I saw this cloak we were causing such mischief under it and I guess I'm just a bit apprehensive about what is to come. Whether I'll ever see them again, what if something goes wrong and I get stuck here, or my worst fear if I should fail what will I cause the future to turn out like. I'm just…scared."

"Miss Grange what you have just told me is completely understandable, what you have been sent back to do is risky yes but taking into consideration what Remus told me about your practically crystal clear school record, and the skill you have demonstrated in the future I have complete faith in you so you have no need to worry. At least not until Sunday evening." he smiled at this "And now if you wouldn't mind I feel we should get moving as to avoid the lunchtime rush."Leading Hermione over the vast fireplace he produced a small pouch from inside his many layered cloak, she had a sneaky suspicion that it held floo powder (she hated travelling by the floo network). But much to her surprise he pulled out a humbug and popped it into his mouth,

"Sir… how exactly are we getting to Diagon Alley if we aren't walking or using the floo network?" "We are going to apparate, I've removed the protection spell from this spot right here just for toady so we can travel there and back without too much trouble. You do know how to apparate I take it?" She nodded "Good then please picture the Leaky Cauldrons bar as that is where we are going to be reappearing. Ready lets go." and with that he turned on the spot and vanished leaving Hermione at a loss, but feeling slightly silly she too turned on the spot and vanished.

Bella fastened her summer cloak around her shoulders checked her pockets for her wand (even though she wasn't aloud to use it she still liked to have it on hand for comfort reasons only) and followed her sisters into the tiled entrance hall of the Black Manor House, taking her place in between her mother and father she turned to check that both Dromeda and Cissy were ready. Seeing that they were she nodded to them to take hold of either their mothers or fathers arm,

"Are we all ready?" asked Cygnus his family nodded "OK hold on tight girls, Bellatrix we are going to reappear in the bar area of the Leaky Cauldron I expect you to reappear at the same time as us do you understand?"

"Yes father"

"Good lets go" and with that Cygnus, Druella and Bellatrix all turned on the spot and vanished dragging Andromeda and Narcissa with them. Appearing next to her parents Bellatrix noticed a girl about her age standing next to a grey haired man, Bellatrix felt sure she knew that grey hair and sure enough as the man turned around she realised it was none other than Professor Albus Dumbledore. But what was he doing in the Leaky Cauldron and with a young girl?

"Girls isn't that your headmaster?" both Cissy and Dromeda joined Bellatrix in looking at Dumbledore

"Who's that standing with her she doesn't go to Hogwarts does she?" whispered Dromeda,

"She's pretty, mummy can I dye my hair that colour?" Cissy was pulling at Druellas hand

"It's the same colour as mine" said Dromeda with a hint of pride in her voice

"No, it's slightly more golden than yours Dromeda, you have flecks of red in yours due to the black inheritance. But yes she is very pretty." Bellatrix said this last bit almost to herself, she hadn't taken her eyes off the mysterious young woman standing by her Headmaster. "I'm just going to say hello to Professor Dumbledore I'll be back in a minuet" Bellatrix said not actually talking to anyone in particular, wondering over to Dumbledore she noticed that the girl wasn't just pretty she was astoundingly beautiful (not in the same way that Cissy was beautiful, no she was beautiful in a wilting rose kind of way). Giving a small cough Dumbledore turned around "Good afternoon Sir it's a pleasure to see you" Bellatrix held out her hand to Dumbledore who took it and shook it smiling at her,

"Ah but the pleasure is all mine my dear, Miss Croy this is Miss Bellatrix Black, Miss Black this is Miss Katy Croy"

Bellatrix held out her hand to Hermione who just stared at her mouth agape. "Have I got something on my face?" giggled Bellatrix, her eyes studied Hermiones face "She looks as though she's come face to face with a ghost," she thought to herself.

"No she can't be, this cannot be the Bellatrix Lestrange I know. For a start she's too polite and for another she doesn't even look like…no no wait actually I can see that its her in her eyes the insanity is building. Hmmm how strange, wait a minuet did she just laugh and make a joke now I know this isn't the same woman!" Hermiones mind was going into over drive, "I'm sorry I just thought I recognised you from somewhere" Hermione said snapping herself out of her reverie, and taking Bellatrixs hand and shaking it gently. "She got such petit hands not to mention soft skin," Hermione mused to herself.

"Well I'm pretty sure I've not met you before I'm sure I would remember" Bellarix smiled showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Yes I'm sure I would too" Hermione said quietly not meeting Bellatrixs eyes afraid that if she looked to deeply into them Bellatrix would suddenly realise who she was and kill her right there and then (she didn't doubt Bellatrixs powers even at 16).

"Will you be coming to Hogwarts.. Err Katy wasn't it?" Bellatrix asked trying to hid her hopefulness,

"Yes I will for my final year"

"Oh good you'll be in my year I do hope you'll be sorted in my house, I'm in Slytherin by the way."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see wont we ladies, and now Bellatrix I'm afraid I must whisk Katy away to buy her new stationary I'll see you on the 1st of September at the start of term feast. Goodbye Miss Black, GOODBYE MR AND MRS BLACK" Dumbledore called over to Bellatrixs family who were standing patiently waiting for her to return. Cygnus inclined his head while Druella lifted her hand in response, Andromeda and Narcissa were at a nearby table deep in conversation,

"Goodbye Katy see you soon" Bellatrix said over her shoulder as she walked back towards her family.

"Goodbye" whispered Hermione.

Walking into Madam Malkins robes for all occasions Hermione noted that once again nothing had change accept Madam Malkin looked much younger ,

"Hello dear, Hogwarts? Need a larger uniform, just tell me which house you're in and I'll fetch the material."

"Umm no I've been told to get a set of plan black robes, I just hope you have a set in my size"

"Well of course I have dear, a little different than the usual requests but I'll be right back" Madam Malkin wondered through a small door into a back room and returned a few moments later carrying a set of plan black wizards robes. "Here you go dear I think these will fit you they maybe slightly tight over your chest but I'm sure they'll stretch, I hope you don't mind?"

"No I'm sure they'll be perfect thank you, how much do I owe you?"

"That will be 25 gallions for the over robe and 18 gallions for the skirt, blouse and jumper so all together 43 gallions please, is there anything else you wanted?"

"No thank you , I err…oh no I've just realised I've no money can you just wait just two minuets?" Hermione held up two fingers implying that she'd be back in two minuets, turning she ran from the shop out onto the cobbled street and bumped straight into Bellatrix Black. "I'm SO sorry I wasn't watching where I was going are you hurt?" Hermione gabbled as she bent to pick up the dropped parcels, Bellatrix watched the girl scrabble around on the floor. Squatting down next to Hermione she rested a hand on Hermiones arm

"I'm fine honestly, are you ok you did take a knock? Where were you headed in such a rush anyway?"

"Dumbledore, the man I was with earlier he has my money and I need it to pay for my new robes, not to mention my other stuff. I'm sorry but I really have to go, sorry again for running into you."

"Hay wait a minuet I have plenty of money I'll pay for your robes then we'll go and find Dumbledore and you can pay me back when you have your own money. It'll save having to walk there and walk back not to mention having to put them on hold for you,"

"I can't do that and besides it'll coast you 43 gallions, so thank you very much for your kind offer but I can't accept."

"Don't be silly of course you can 43 gallions is barley anything to me, I sware my sisters spend that much on sweets a week, here" Bellatrix pulled out a small dark purple velvet bag, reached out and took Hermiones hand and counted into it 43 large gold coins. "There you go now come on before she sells your robes." Bellatrix grabbed Hermiones hand and pulled her back into the shop

"Hello dear have you got the money?"

"Yes I have it was 43 gallions wasn't it?"

"Yes"

Hermione handed Madam Malkin the money

"There you go dear have a nice day and remember to keep the robes hanging up because the crease very easily,"

"I will, thank you have a nice day" Hermione smiled turned and followed Bellatrix out the shop.

"Now lets go and find Dumbledore shall we?" Bellatrix smiled at Hermione and grabbed her hand again pulling her towards the back of the Leaky Cauldron but stopped after a few steps "Wait a minuet I don't know where he is, sorry I've just probably dragged you off into the wrong direction, haven't I?" Bellatrix blushed,

"No, no actually you're going in the right direction, even if you are dragging me" Hermione looked down accusingly at Bellatrixs hand grasping her wrist, Bellatrix looked down too and released it as though it had burnt her. Bellatriz blushed even harder, Hermione tried hard not to smirk at the blood red girl standing in front of her, "Hay listen, lets go and find Dumbledore so I can pay you back your money" Hermione said moving in front of Bellatrix indicating her to follow and hesitantly she followed trying to calm herself down without Hermione noticing. Reaching the bar area the girls found Dumbledore listening (not extremely hard) to Cygnus Black who was ranting on about the Ministry officials. "Umm Sir I left before asking for my money"

"Ah yes I wondered when you would turn up again" Dumbledore reached inside his cloak and pulled out an extremely well stocked money bag, "Thankyou Sir" Hermione said turning back to Bellatrix,

"Here" she said reaching for her hand and counting 43 gallions into it.

"Thankyou Katy" Bellatrix smiled as she locked eyes with the girl who was double checking the amount in Bellatrixs hand.

"I should be the one thanking you if you hadn't been kind enough to lend me money I would still be paying for my robes, come to think of it I still need to buy my other things." Hermione said looking quickly back down at Bellatrixs hand "Once again thank you but I must be off. I guess I'll see you on Sunday." Hermione gave Bellatrix a quick smile and practically ran from the room leaving a slightly offended Bellatrix in her wake.

Returning to the Leaky Cauldron 2 hours later Hermione was relieved to find that Bellatrix and her family was nowhere to be seen, but then again neither was Dumbledore

"Umm excuse me you don't happen to know where Professor Dumbledore is do you?" Tom the barman looked up from drying a pint glass

"Ah you must be Katy Croy, yes he has just had to pop into the Ministry for a bit he said he'd be back by 5 o'clock"

Hermione looked over at the clock above the bar it read 4: 36 "Ok thank you I'll just pop outside for some fresh air"

"He left something for you though" Tom pulled out a small brown package it said on the top _Just in case you need to buy some things outside in the Wizarding world._

"Thankyou again." Stepping outside the front door Hermione headed for the nearest corner shop she knew exactly what she wanted to buy and by what she had been told by her father when she was younger they would relax her. Entering the grimy corner shop she strolled up the isle in front of the counter eyeing the endless packets of cigarettes, walking round the end of the isle Hermione pulled out the Invisibility and swung it about her shoulders pulling up the hood she quietly walked back round the end of the isle and towards the counter. Slowly to avoid detection she reached out and grabbed 5 packets of jumbo packs of Lucky Strike (seemed fitting for what this mission had in store) "Lets just hope I'm as lucky as the packs say I am" Whispered Hermione to herself as she quietly left the shop.

* * *

I apologize for this chapter being so long and dull but I was filling in the blanks and hopfully putting a bit of suspence on the story, did it work?


	5. Resorted

It was Sunday the 1st of September and Bellatrix was sitting in a compartment with her two sisters on the Hogwarts Express, they were nowhere near there yet but Bellatrix was almost ready to kill both her sisters (or at least cast a spell to knock them out until they arrived). Dromeda and Cissy had not stopped arguing since they first boarded the train, attempting to escape their pathetic attempts at insults Bellatrix had pulled her new Potions textbook from her trunk and curled herself up in a corner by the window to read it.

"God Bella you're so boring why can't you play a game or do some magic for us, you're so good at it please" Dromeda clamoured at Bellatrix

"Yeah please Bells, you're so talented please make fire float I love it when you do that" Cissy joined in

"Oh I see you two are being civil to each other again" Bellatrix stated without looking up from her book

"Oh don't be like that Bella please talk to us we're sorry we were fighting, now come on do some magic" Dromeda pleaded

"You both know we're not allowed to do magic on the train and besides if you both paid attention in class you both would be able to do the things I could do when I was you age, it's all mediocre things anyway" Bellatrix shrugged and returned to her book

"Oh Bellllllllllllllllaaaaa" whined the girls.

"Don't oh Bella, can't you both just talk or read or play quietly just until we get closer to the station" sighed Bella closing her book and standing up "I'm going to stretch my legs I'll be back in a few minuets, please just behave until I get back." Closing the compartment door behind her Bellatrix rubbed her temples turned and wondered down the isle,

"Hay Bella wait a minuet, hay Bella" a voice was yelling at her from the other end of the carriage turning Bellatrix saw a Rodolphus Lestrange waving at her from a compartment a little further down from hers. "Great" she groaned through her fake smile "Hay Ro how are you?" she asked reaching the open compartment door

"I'm good, I was hoping to see you actually umm I was wanting to ask you something before we got to school" Rodolphus had an embarrassed smile fixed on his slightly pink face

"Oh yes, and what is that?" Bellatrix asked an eyebrow raised

"Urrhm, hah would you err like to be my girlfriend?" Rodolphus rubbed the back of his head, Bellatrix was dumbstruck

"Errrhm, Ro I'm, I'm flattered honestly I am but I just don't feel that way towards you, I mean we're friends don't get me wrong but I just don't think we'd make a very good couple. I hope you understand, and we can continue being friends"

"Oh yes, yes of course I kinda figured you say something like that it' just that I've just liked you for so long I was kinda hoping you'd give us a try but obviously now I see it was a silly question, sorry."

"It's ok Ro it's not affected our friendship so you've nothing to be sorry for. Hay listen why don't you sit by me at the feast we can have a catch up and a proper chat about you know this whole situation ok? Rodolphus smiled and grinned

"Sure I'd like that Bell, see you later"

"Bye Ro" closing the door behind her Bellatrix made her way back to her compartment to find that both her sisters had fallen asleep their heads resting against the window pane. "Bless them, they fight like cat and dog when they're awake and if you didn't know them you wouldn't be able to tell they are sisters, but when they're asleep they look so alike" she thought fondly "pity I have to ruin this blissful moment to tell them to get changed" she sighed. Moving to wake Dromeda first Bellatrix caught sight of her reflection in the window and sighed "I'm turning into mother more and more each day, although I'm nowhere near as fickle as she is, no man will ever rule over me as father does with her."

"Mmmm what's that about mother?" Dromeda had woken

"Nothing D, come on time to get dressed we're nearly there. No don't wake Cissy yet let her rest a little while longer it's going to be a long night for her." Bellatrix had laid a hand on her sisters arm as she reached to wake the youngest sister, "I'll wake her in a minuet after we've got changed, it'll be cramped other wise, can you go and pull the compartment blind down please?" Dromeda moved to pull the blind down whilst trying to unbutton her cardigan, tripped and popped all the buttons off the cardy

"Fuck" she whispered under her breath

"What's that D, did you say something?" Bellatrix called over her shoulder as she slipped off her polo necked top

"Nothing Bell I just tripped that's all" Dromeda said hurriedly picking up the fallen button and stuffing them inside her jeans pocket. Bellatrix turned to see how here sister was getting on

"Hurry up D I need to wake Cissy up before we get there"

"Ok ok I'm hurrying" Dromeda said huffily, finally both girls were ready Bellatrix moved to wake her youngest sister

"Cissy, wake up sweetie you need to get dressed we're almost there look you can see the light of Hogsmeade" she said quietly shaking her sisters shoulder. Cissy opened her bleary eyes and jumped into action

"Why didn't you wake me earlier, I look a **state**!?" (over statement of the century Cissy look as perusal stunning if a little ruffled)

"I'm sorry I wanted you to get some rest before the feast"Bellatrix started

"Bella stop treating me like a child I'm almost 13 years old you know I'm almost a teenager!" At this Dromeda burst out laughing

"You've only just turned 12 you silly prat you've still got 9 months and 27 days before you're 13"

"Dromeda don't call Cissy a prat, and Cissy please don't speak to me like that I was only making sure you didn't fall asleep in your food tonight like you did last year, remember?" Cissy turned a brilliant shade of cerise at this last remark

"That's not fair I was so tiered last year Bella, I'm never going to live it down."

"I know Cissy, I know but seriously now please hurry up the train will be arriving in less that 10 minuets and we don't want to be late now do we?"

"No" they both answered looking at the floor, they did love their older sister dearly but with each passing day she was turning more and more into their mother. True once they were at school she did leave them to do as they pleased, but if she so much as got a whiff of trouble she was back down on them like atone of bricks. They couldn't blame her really, she had had the family name Black drummed into her since she was 6 years old, she'd had everything drummed into her more than either of them had put together. Bella had always been the one who had had everything the most server, she's always understood that blood was thicker than water (that was until the family name was dishonoured) that pureblood was the most powerful blood out there. If either of them had gotten a beating from their father Bella had always been there to wipe away the tears and explain to them that whatever they had done was not showing people that they were Blacks, they had understood more if Bella had explained things to them. "In short Bellatrix Black" her sisters thought "was a Black through and through and nothing in the world was going to change that about her." How wrong they both were.

Hermione watched the students file into the seats of their selected houses buzzing with chatter and laughter, the ceiling she noted was clear and dotted with hundreds of stars a crescent moon was floating just over the teachers table. Dumbledore she saw was nowhere to be seen.

"See anybody missing?" a quiet voice asked behind her, jumping as though she'd just been electrocuted Hermione slammed the door to the trophy room behind her

"Professor I was looking for you, I didn't know where to sit I don't know anybody here" Hermione gabbled, feeling herself go slightly pink she cast her eyes downwards and was surprised to hear a chuckle come from Dumbledore.

"Naturally you would be looking for me, how silly of me not to have told you, you will be sorted into a house along with the fellow first years who should be standing inside the entrance hall right about now." And sure enough just as he finished his sentence Professor McGonagall entered to trophy room "Ah Albus the first yea.." she stopped at the sight of Hermione

"What are you doing in here you should be at your table?"

"Minerva, this is Miss Katy Croy the one I was telling you about in the letter she was waiting for you to come and escort her back to be sorted into a house." Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling at her over his half-mooned spectacles,

"Oh yes well come along or you'll be late, Dumbledore I'm going to bring them in now if you don't mind?" Dumbledore inclined his head in understanding,

"Not at all Minerva, not at all lets get this party underway shall we?" Dumbledore had suddenly become full of life. Following Professor McGonagall down the middle of the hall Hermione scanned the students for familiar faces but found no much to her disappointment, as she stood at the back of the bunch of scared looking first formers she thought to herself

"This is it, this is what I've set out to do lets just hope I can do it." As the doors opened a memory bubbled to the surface of Hermiones, she saw her 11 year old self in exactly the same situation she was in in that moment, true she didn't have to change the past the last time she had stood here but she had been about to be sorted in to an unknown house in front of a load of people she didn't know with a load of people she didn't know. Seeing the first years moving she followed watching her feet as she did so, she was perfectly aware she stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all these first formers but didn't dare look up for fear of locking eyes with someone. Hearing Professor McGonagalls voice she looked up there on the exact three legged stool it had sat on for her seven years previous was the battered sorting hat in al its ripped and patched glory. For the next 10 minuets she watched the first years being sorted into their different houses, then finally her name was called

"Katy Croy" stealing herself for the worst Hermione wove her way towards the stage, just before she felt the hat being placed on her head she glanced over at the Slytherin table and locked eyes with none other than Bellatrix Black, who was staring at her as if she was the most interesting thing in the world to her. Then there was complete darkness which was broken only by a soft hiss in her ear

_"Ah, well now what have we here? You're a mind I've never seen before, full of knowledge which surpasses your years, not to mention the skill to go with it. But that's not all I can see the bravery and the sneakiness you posses, the heart of a lion but the slyness of a snake, strange very strange. But, well well well what's this then a mission? A dangerous mission at that, but where to put you?" _Hermione felt the hat twitch as it's mouth open _"You're going to have fun in this house"_ it whispered to her _"Slytherin!"_ Hermione felt the hat being removed from her head, when her line of vision came back she saw that the Slytherin table was clapping and cheering and there sitting towards the end closest to her was Bellatrix clapping and smiling up at her.

"Oh dear what have I just got myself into?" she wondered to herself as she stepped down from the stage and headed towards the Slytherin table, reaching it she felt a hand grab hers looking down she came face to face with Bellatrix

"I knew you'd be put into my house, come on sit down before I get pushed back up the bench again" Hermione didn't have a chance to protest before she was pulled into a sitting position next to Bellatrix.

"Hi, welcome to Slytherin" said a blonde haired boy next to Hermione

"Katy this is Rodolphus Lestrange, he's my best friends twin brother." Bellatrix said leaning forward to engage Hermione in conversation "And this" she said "is my best friend Rabastan Lestrange" another blonde haired boy lent forward to speak to Hermione

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Rabastan said sticking out his hand so that Hermione could shake it which she did quickly.

"Thankyou for your warm welcome I'm sure I'm going to enjoy being in Slytherin," Hermione smiled at them all realising as she did so that deep down she actually believed her own words.

As the feast drew to an end Dumbledore stood up and called for silence,

"Before we all retire to our beds there are just a few more announcements to make and that is who is this years new Head Boy and Girl, it gives me great pleasure in announcing that this year the positions will be filled by Bellatrix Black and Peter Gryffin." The hall erupted into applause Rabastan gave Bellatrix a kiss on the cheek to which she blushed most heartily to, while others lent forward to hug and shack her hands, suddenly a pair of screaming girls leapt on her from behind practically pulling her off the bench Hermione had to grab Bellatrix around the waist whilst holding onto Rodolphuss cloak to stop her hitting the stone floor with a bump.

"Bella congratulations" squealed Dromeda in Bellatrixs ear while Cissy hugged her round the throat,

"Katy these are my two younger sisters who are trying to deafen and strangle me" Bellatrix laughed. The two girls let go of their older sister Hermione on the other hand didn't realise she was still holding on to Bellatrixs waist. Bellatrix was trying hard not to notice the warmth coming from the girls hand as it rested gently on the waist band of her skirt, she could feel herself blushing, quickly she made herself speak again."This is Andromeda," Bellatrix said pointing to the one who was scruffy with reddy brown hair "And this is Narcissa" continued Bellatrix reaching out to tuck a long strand of blonde hair affectionately behind her youngest sisters ear Hermione was taken aback at Bellatrixs tenderness towards her younger sisters then what she had just said hit her, Hermoine once again stared at the two girls standing before her,

"So this was Dracos mother and Tonks mother" she thought to herself. Dumbledores voice snapped Hermione back to the present and in doing so made her realise she was still holding on to Bellatrix as though she was going to fall off the bench at any moment. Hermione slowly withdrew her hand sending a strange feeling runnind through Bellatrix without Hermione realising. Bellatrix watched Hermione fromt he corner of her eye and saw the girl blushing to herself, a small smile curved Bellatrixs lips.

"And now I feel it's time for bed Goodnight and God bless" and with a clap all the plates disappeared, with a loud scrapping of bench legs 500 students stood up and made their way towards the double doors.

"Come on Katy, or you'll get lost," and for the second time of being in Bellatrixs company, Hermione found herself being towed along behind the black haired girl in a vice like grip, down the stairs and into the dungeons.

* * *

Well i feel the story is progressing at a good speed what do you think?


	6. Getting to know you

Hermione had been slipping in and out of sleep slept all night, her Slytherin bed didn't feel the same as her Gryffindor bed. The sheets were too silky, the pillows were too soft and worst of all it was far too dark, there was no windows in her dorm and she hated it. Reaching for her wand on the bedside table her fingers brushed something papery, closing her hand around the smooth wooden handle she whispered

"Lumos" a tiny blue light appeared at it's tip illuminating a small folded piece of parchment on the edge of the table. Pushing herself into a sitting position Hermione picked the parchment up and unfolded it, bring the light closer so she could see what was on it Hermione was surprised to see exquisite handwriting covering it.

_"Hay you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you, you looked shattered after the fest I thought it best to let you rest. I just wanted to let you know me, Ro and Stan will wait for you in the common room so you can go to breakfast with us and sit with us if you want. I'll then take you to our house master Prof. Slughorn to get your timetable, escort you to your first lesson then catch up with you later if that's ok. Sleep well Katy. Bella x"_

Hermione read and reread the note taking in every single word Bellatrix had written, sighing she folded up the parchment and slipped it under her pillow.

"Looks like I've got more on my hands than I expected, I was hoping not to have to get too friendly with them but looks like I'll have too… great!" suddenly remembering the reason for reaching for her wand in the first place Hermione moved the light so she could see her watch, it read 4:30am. "If I was in Gryffindor I could watch the sunrise, instead I'm stuck in a grotty dungeon" she moaned to herself "wait a minuet I have the Invisibility Cloak I can just slip that on and go up to the Astronomy Tower to watch the sunrise instead." Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed Hermione tiptoed quietly to the door picking up the cloak on her way careful not to wake her only dorm mate Katleen Parkinson, Hermione had figured out that Katleen must be Pansy Parkinsons aunt on her fathers side. Looking at the sleeping girl Hermione could see where Pansy got her pug face from, slowly lifting the latch on the door she hurried out and quickly began ascending the small spiral staircase (the dorms in Slytherin were bellow the common room instead of above it). Reaching the portrait hole Hermione nearly let out a scream as a quiet voice behind her spoke

"Katy is that you? Where are you going at such an early hour?" turning around she found herself face to face with one of the Lestrange twins

"Oh it's you err…"

"Rabastan, I'm Rabastan"

"Err yeah, I was just going to step out for some air it's a bit hot in my room which is odd considering we are so far down."

"Isn't it" laughed Rabastan "well I was going to go and watch the sunrise, would you like to join me? I was going to ask Bella but looked so tiered I decided not to." Hermione looked at Rabastan in the faint glow from the fire and suddenly had a funny feeling that he was the one Remus had been meaning her to fall in love with,

"Ummm sure yes I suppose so"

"Great, we'll have to be really quiet though what with Pringle prowling the corridors."

"With who sorry?" Hermione had never heard of anyone called Pringle before

"Apollyon Pringle, he's the caretaker, I'm surprised he's not died of a heart attack by now, he's so ancient. He barely sleeps, always wondering the corridors, so we'll have to be extra quiet considering it's the first night,"

"Well, why don't we just use this then?" Hermione unrolled the Invisibility Cloak and handed it to Rabastan not entirely sure if this was a good idea or not, Rabastan stared at the cloak in his hands

"I've heard about these, they're really rare, how did you get it?" he asked a hint of awe in his husky voice

"It err… belonged to my father, yes that's right it belonged to my father and he gave it to me for a good luck present for starting here"

"Wow, this is some good luck present. Will it cover both of us?" Hermione looked him up and down, taking in his bulging biceps, and toned torso.

"I should think so you're not that much taller than me and if we're careful our feet wont be seen,"

"Brilliant, well then lets go or the sun'll be up before we even get there."

15 minuets later they were leaning on the rail of the Astronomy Tower watching the first few rays of sunlight touch the sky, Hermione had found out Rabastan hated his name and preferred to be called Stan instead, his favourite food was a very muggle dish of fish and chips, and most surprisingly his favourite lesson was not the usual DADA or Potions but Transfiguration.

"I want to be able to turn into an animal my goal is to become a registered Animagi,"

"Really? Wow what animal would you like to turn into?"

"Well I would like to be a snake but they're reptiles so I think a wolf would be my next choice, what would you turn into if you could Katy?" Hermione was stumped she'd never had a question thrown at her like that,

"Ummm, I guess my first choice would be a horse, or failing that a fox."

"Really? Now that's strange, you did say a horse and a fox didn't you?"

"Yes why?"

"Bella said those would be the two animals she'd like to be too." He stood there in silence for a bit, "I think you two are going to be very close, you just have too much in common not to be friends." he whispered, Hermione looked at him

"Stan can I ask you something about Bellatrix?"

"Sure I can't see why not,"

"Well last night when I was asleep she left me a note, it was almost like a set of instructions, she seems to like telling people what to do, I saw that she treated her sisters that way too. Can I ask why she's like that?" Stan sighed slightly

"The first thing you must understand about Bella is that she has had tradition shoved down her throat since she could talk, she is the oldest of the Black children and her parents are very proud people, her father more so than her mother. As Bella was growing up her mother got sicker and sicker, and because her father was always at work there was only Bella to look after the family. After Cissy was born their mother became so ill she was advised not to get out of bed too often because the exhaustion of moving could make her completely bedridden. Bella was heart broken, so to make sure her mother didn't become completely useless, Bella became full time mother to everyone. She use to wash and dress Dromeda and Cissy, try and keep them out of trouble be at their beck and call 24/7. Whenever either of them did anything wrong Bella was always there to wipe away the tears, explain to them in words they would understand why they shouldn't do whatever they had done, then set them a punishment of her own to teach them a lesson. Bella may only be 2 years older than Dromeda and 4 years older than Cissy but Bella had it harder than either of them put together. She is a very strong person Katy a very strong person, and will never let anyone know what she has been through." Hermione was very interested by this point maybe there was more to Bellatrix than she had first thought,

"And what has she been through exactly?"

"It's not my place to tell you that, I shouldn't really have told you what I just did it's her business no one else's." Hermione looked at Stan and saw something deep in his eyes an emotion she had seen so every day in Harrys and Rons

"Stan do you care about Bellatrix?" Stan looked at her with a confused expression tingeing his eyes

"Of course I care about Bella, she's my best friend. She has been ever since our first year, it's always been me Bella and Rod. We never needed anyone else."

"No, I mean do you love her?" A small sigh escaped his mouth, turning to face her he gave a small smile as though he had been asked that question many times before.

"Yes I love Bella, but as a sister she will never be anything but that to me. Yes I find her a attractive but I'm not attracted to her, like I said before she is my best friend in the whole world and I care about her very much." There was silence between them for a few minuets, Hermione was touched by what he had just said, "Katy?"

"Hmmm, yeah?" She turned to look at him he wasn't looking at her but was rubbing the back of his head watching the floor

"I know we only met last night but I feel like I've known you all my life I was just wondering if you'd like to err….be my girlfriend?" Hermione wasn't sure what to say to this, here was a future well known Death Eater who was going to be involved in the torture of Nevilles parents asking her out.

"Errr, Stan like you said we only met last night and even though I've enjoyed this conversation and I'd love to do it again, I'm not sure me saying yes would be a good idea. Maybe after we get to know each other properly then yes I would seriously consider it but at the moment I'm sorry but the answer's no." Stan didn't look to surprised by her answer in fact he barely looked bothered,

"Yeah I was expecting that answer don't worry I'll wait I'm good at that I'm quite a patient guy you know." Hermione looked at him suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed

"Ok. Well errr shall we go back down because I don't know about you but I want to have a shower and look presentable on my first day?" he nodded not looking at her. Just then they heard footsteps ascending the tower stairs behind them, turning Hermione saw a mess of black hair appear at the top of the stairs followed by a scantly clad Bellatrix with a cloak wrapped around her shoulders. Panting slightly she wondered over to them both saying

"I thought I'd find you up here, is watching the sunrise a tradition with you too Katy?"

"Tradition?"

"Yeah me and Stan always come up here on the first and last morning of the year it's our tradition isn't it Stan?" He nodded, Bella nodded too pulled a letter out of her cloak pocket and smacked Stan over the head

"OW! Bells what was that for?"

"That was for not coming and waking me up." Bellatrix said with a false look of anger on her porcelain face, Hermione was surprised to realise that what she was witnessing the sort of friendship her and Harry shared. Bella smiled sweetly at Stan and put the letter back in her cloak pocket,

"What was in that letter anyway?" Asked Stan,

"Oh nothing just mum wanting to know if you and Rod would like to come to mine at the beginning of Christmas, Cissy's bringing Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh, yeah I'd love too so would Rod I think, I'll write to mum tonight telling her."

"Did you know," Bella began laughing "Rod asked me out yesterday"

"Never!" Stan exclaimed,

"Yea, he just came right out with it no warning or anything, I said no though, it would be like dating my brother. I mean I think of you two as my brothers you're my best friends in the whole world, I couldn't date either of you ever."

Hermione suddenly felt as though she was intruding on a privet moment that should only be shared by Stand and Bella,

"I'm gonna go I'll see you two later." As she began to walk away a small hand slipped into hers and pulled her round,

"You can't go yet the suns not even fully up, I'd say you've still got another hour and a bit before you'd need to start getting ready. Stay please we can get to know each other better, please Katy" Hermione looked at the earnest expression on Bellatrixs face

"Ok but can we at least magic up some pillows or something my feet are going numb?" they all looked down a Hermiones bare feet then burst out laughing, Bella drew out her wand waved it and suddenly three squashy armchairs appeared. Hermione was thoroughly surprised at her skill with a wand,

"So Katy, tell us what lessons are you planning on taking?" asked Bella stretching out and lazily crossing one leg over the other while she removed her cloak

"Oh umm… I'm taking Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Potions." trying hard not to notice the way Bellas eyes lingered on her face

"Wow, you seriously like your lessons don't you, what's making you take so many, you do realise we get free periods are you not planning on taking any?" Stan was looking at Hermione as if working through free periods was madness,

"Don't take any notice of Stan he and his brother love to neglect their school work I often end up doing their essays or at least correcting them" laughed Bella. Once again Hermione notice just how similar her and Bella were, "So I guess we'll be seeing each other quite a lot considering I'm taking 5 out of the 7 you're taking," she smiled at Hermione,

"Really which ones are they?"

"Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions. And we're all going to be in the same 3 lessons, DADA, Herbology and Potions. Oh I have a good feeling about this year don't you Stan?" Bella turned and placed a hand on Stans arm,

"Yeah I do too Bells, and do you know what, I honestly think it's to do with you Katy." Hermione blushed at the complement

"I'm not sure that's entirely true Stan, but thank you anyway."

The sunlight glowed golden against the periwinkle blue sky as the last purple clouds from the night sky faded into the distance. Looking back at her two companions her gaze fell upon Bella, the way the sun illuminated her flawless skin, the way her hair was falling out of the lose ponytail down past her shoulders her black curls framing her heart shaped face making her look almost regal. Letting her eyes move down past Bellas shoulders Hermione felt the heat prickle up her spine as she took in the girls scantly clad body, she was wearing a tight lacy strap top which was pulled so taught against the girls breast that even though Hermione could tell she wasn't wearing any underwear it was giving Bella an impressive cleavage. Luckily Bella had chosen to wear a checked pair of slacked Pj bottoms, but were slung so low that an inch or two lower and they would surely slip off her tiny hips. Feeling herself being watched Bella turned her attention back to Hermione who preceded to turn a light shade of maroon at the humour that danced around in the centre of Bellas black eyes.

"You know Katy I'm must start to check myself before meeting up with you as I always seem to have something on my face that you stare at," this only made Hermione turn a deeper shade of maroon,

"Sorry, I often forget that I end up staring when I go deep in thought" she averted her eyes from Bellas not liking the way they reminded her of the ones laced with hatred in the future.

"Looks like we best be getting back downstairs or we'll miss the best showers," said Stan suddenly feeling tension resonating off Katys body, the two girls nodded and rose from the chairs to follow him back downstairs. Just before they descended the towers stairs Bella flicked her wand over her shoulder and the three armchairs vanished with a quiet pop.

* * *

Sorry for not putting it up sooner had crappy headache not been able to look at laptop screen for veyr long hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Forgotten emotions

Hermiones first week passed with nothing eventful happening, she basically started where she left off at the Hogwarts in her time, the teachers were the same, the classrooms were the same, the text books were the same the only thing that was different was that she now had a future Death Eater sitting less than 6 inches away from her. Listening intently to the teachers and taking notes at every opportunity, strangely enough Hermione caught herself watching Bellatrix more than once in the past week. She'd watched the way Bellatrixs brow furrowed when she didn't quite understand something, or when Rod and Stan were being particularly dim the way her eyes filled with exasperation and fondness as she tried to explain to them what they should be doing. But mostly what Hermione had found herself watching in Bellatrix was her innocence, the way she tucked strands of black hair behind her ears, or the way she ran the tip of her quill feather over her lips while tracing circles on the desk with her long nails. She seemed to Hermione a completely different person to the woman of the future, which in theory she was. More then once she'd also found herself running her eyes down over her body taking in the curves of her torso, her slim muscled legs cased in knee high grey socks with heeled boots on the end of her feet. Bellatrix had been true to her word as well, she had met Hermione in the common room sat with her at breakfast and had taken her to Slughorne to get her new timetable. Not to mention not left her alone all week, not that Hermione wasn't grateful she just wasn't use to having female company seeing as it had always been her, Harry and Ron. It was Saturday morning and Hermione was standing in the shower letting the water run over her body revelling in the comfort it seemed to bring, feeling the water turning cool she sighed reached for towel and stepped out,

"Katy are you in there, come on or you'll miss brunch." As if she had been waiting outside the bathroom door on hearing Hermione getting out Bellatrix came running in taking no notice of the towel wrapped loosely around Hermiones body.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you silly now hurry up!" She grabbed Hermiones wrist and pulled her from the steamy shower room,

"Bellatrix I…"but her sentence was cut off as she walked into the back of Bellatrix.

"Why do you call me Bellatrix Katy, I hate my name everyone calls me Bella or Bells. You're the only one besides my parents who calls me by my first name please call me Bella," Hermione looked into the dark eyes before her suddenly becoming aware of her near nakedness.

"Ok, Bella. I really need to get dressed before I even think about going down to brunch" Bella looked down only just realising the towel only just covering Hermiones glistening body,

"Oh, sorry I guess I got a bit carried away, I'll just wait in the common room." She turned and left Hermione to get changed fervently trying to remove the thoughts of what she looked like underneath the towel, "Stop it," she whispered angrily to herself "After mother found your diary with all that stuff about Katleen you promised you stop all these silly fantasies about women. It's wrong and you know it, besides you've said to father you're going to be The Dark Lords wife one day. He will be better than any woman ever will." As she finished her rant a pair of feet came clattering down behind her, turning she came face to face with Hermiones breasts in cased in a purple bra her top was being pulled over her still damp hair. Heat prickled down her spine ending in a dull ache in her area, clenching her jaw she drew in a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly. Hermione looked at the girl cocked an eyebrow and said

"Bella are you alright you've gone a funny colour?"

"Curse my pale skin, it always gives my emotions away" Bella thought, "Yea, sorry Katy I was just thinking about something, so. Err…" she coughed nervously, trying to fid her mind of the girls breasts "shall we go and eat?" Hermione nodded confused by the sudden strained normality between them,

"Bella are you sure you're ok you've gone all funny on me?"

"I'm fine Katy honestly" she tried to smile at the girl, but it came out more like a grimace.

On entering the kitchen Hermione was greeted by the Gryffindor Quidditch strip,

"Oh are try out soon?" she turned to look at Bella who was eyeing up the 7 players

"Hmmm, oh yea, ours is next Saturday, I was chaser last year but I would love to be seeker. The guy who was playing it last year has now left so I'm going to try out for it, fingers crossed." Hermione looked at Bella, she was the right build for a seeker small, lithe and quick by all accounts, much like Harry.

"I think you're going to get it, you're the right build for it."

"You think so?" Hermione nodded Bella flung her arms around Hermiones neck "You're so kind, please come and watch me try out I'd love your support" Hermione couldn't answer Bellas sent was over powering her senses, the smell of musk was strong, mixing with a slight waft of cinnamon. Hermione breathed her in revelling in it the way it made her shiver with pleasure, all of a sudden Bellas smell left her and she was being pulled to sit down on a bench that was laden with food. "Now you've gone a funny colour Katy, are you ok?"

"It was nothing, you just smelt nice Bella that was all" Hermione avoided Bellas eyes, a smile pulled at Bellas mouth she didn't want to admit it but she found this girl woman whatever you wanted to call her beautiful, mysterious and down right fuckable. Hermione felt Bellas eyes on her and looked up and felt herself melt inside at the tenderness in that danced within them, "Oh god please don't let myself fall for her, I had enough with Ginny on my plate at home I can't do with falling for Bellatrix Black of all people" Hermione whimpered to herself. Bella lent forward and took Hermiones hand in hers linking their fingers together

"Katy, you're my best friend in the whole world, along with Rod and Stan. It's so strange I've only known you a week but I trust you with my life, thank you for coming to Hogwarts" and with that she lent forward pulled Hermione into another hug and brushed her lips gently against her cheek just enough for Hermione to feel fire leap along her nerves. Fighting the urge to place her lips upon Bellas Hermione pulled back slightly and whispered

"You're welcome Bella."

* * *

Shitty short chapter just to keep you going while i think of a good plot for next one loves to you all my dears.


	8. Under the skin & at the back of the mind

Bella sat and listened, sat and listened, sat and listened but no matter how much she tried to concentrate on what McGonagall was saying to the class about the laws on becoming an Animagus she just couldn't. Instead she ran the tail tip of her quill along her lips like she always did when she wasn't exactly all there, Hermione was sitting right next to her but Bella wouldn't let herself look at her even for a moment just in case she was caught. Her eyes danced inside Bellas mind, the glistening hazelnut colour swimming in and out of focus.

"Miss Black are you listening to me? Miss Black?" Bella jumped as her focus landed on a set of stern eyes standing in front of her desk

"Sorry Professor, what did you say? I wasn't listening,"

"No I can see that, I think 5 points will be taken maybe that'll teach you to pay attention in my class" and with that McGonagall turned back to the rest of the class. Bella felt her cheeks reddening, that was the first lot of points she had had taken off Slytherin in a long time

"Trust me to be the one that caused her to do it." Looking down she noticed a folded piece of parchment on her side of the desk, trying not to get caught again Bella opened the note under the desk, her eyes scanned the tiny elegant writing and her blush deepened it read.

"_Hay wake up sleeping beauty, you're missing a really good lesson. Actually you don't look to well again are you alright, what's the matter I'm a bit concerned about you Bella. Honestly. Katy x"_

Bella felt a rush of heat swim through out her body, emotions ran wild in her mind as she tired to read deeply into the meaning of Hermiones letter, but finding nothing she turned the note over. Hands shaking she wrote back.

"_Don't be daft Kat I'm fine honestly just daydreaming about something went a bit too far into it I guess. No need to be concerned I'm touched though really thank you for caring. Bella x" _

She slipped the note into Hermiones lap brushing against her bare leg as she drew back. Where Bellas hand touched tingles lingered causing Hermiones core to throb in protest, she crossed her legs hurriedly to stem the throbbing and opened the note. Daring a glance their eyes met and it was if nothing else was round them the sound died into the distance, the moment was heavy filled with confusion and mixed emotions each set of eyes searched for the answer to this feeling in the others. Bella reached out a hand to link with Hermiones but the sound of scraping benches broke through the mounting pressure causing Hermione to look away suddenly, Bella whipped her hand back before Hermione could realise.

"And remember I want that essay on becoming Animagi on my desk first thing on Monday morning don't forget or it'll be a detention." On leaving the classroom Bella moved swiftly trying hard to put some distance between her and the other girl but she'd barely reached the first staircase before a hand locked around her wrist pulling her round.

"God you move fast, what's up you've gone all funny on me. Did I do something?" Hermiones eyes bore into Bellas making her feel awkward

"No, no Katy it's not you it's me I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment what with the try outs tomorrow morning and the essays I need to finish I'm a bit behind even though it's only the second week. Listen I have to go I'll catch up with you later ok?" Bella made to go but Hermiones hand which was still holding her wrist stopped her

"Bella wait what's the matter, you seem confused about something come on tell me what's up?"

"NOTHING'S UP! Katy please I really have to go." And with that she wrenched her wrist out of Hemriones grasp and ran up the stairs leaving Hermione staring after her worried by this sudden mood swing from her friend.

The air whistled past Bellas ears as she swooped and dived over the Quidditch pitch, she loved to fly it was her outlet on life. And using the excuse that she needed to practise for the tryouts tomorrow seemed a perfect way to seek some alone time away from a certain someone, it wasn't that Bella didn't like spending time with Katy on the contrary she loved being around her. "Maybe a little too much, I really over reacted today I feel bad for being so short with her I was just suddenly feeling things that I'd rather not be feeling right at this very minuet." Bella muttered to herself as she made a nose dive and pulled out of it just before she hit the ground, "I mean it's not like I wouldn't like to have these feelings for her but just not at this minuet" she sighed "I should tell Stan about this I guess he'll probably figure it out soon anyway." She landed slung her broom over her shoulder and headed back towards the castle making a detour around the lake as a last attempt at clearing her mind. Staring at her reflection on the black glassy top of the lake a wave of discontent swept over her "I'm not pretty I never have been, not like Cissy lucky little cow she's only 12 and yet she has boys in my year after her. And Dromeda may not be the most good looking girl in the world but she's cleaver loud and witty she could also have loads of boys after her. Mother is sure she'll have similar looks that couple to me, we looked identical as babies. Me on the other hand all I've got is power, well lets just hope that's enough for The Dark Lord, and if it's not then I wont become a Death Eater or whatever they're called." A breeze lifted her hair making her feel almost weightless but no sooner had the breeze appeared it disappeared before Bella could truly forget about everything. Looking back down at her reflection a quick stab of loathing for her sisters hit home causing hot tears to well up behind her eyes "Why am I not good enough, Father hates me Mother only does what he says to keep the peace, and the girls are still to ignorant to notice anything. I hate it, I hate them, I HATE THEM!" the last part was ripped from her lips cracking under the pressure of the tears that were building at the back of Bellas throat, a hand landed lightly on her shoulder, she did not start, she knew who it was and gratefully accepted his warm embrace. Stan made calming "shhing" noises as he rocked Bella against his chest rubbing her back with his hand, he hated seeing her like this only he understood what brought her to tears like this on such random moments, he knew that at times Bella couldn't quite keep a hold on her emotions.

"At least you haven't reverted back to your old methods of handling things Bells" he whispered into her thick black hair "I still remember the way you use to trace the scars with your nails whenever you were under pressure." He pulled back to look her straight in the eye "You haven't cut yourself again have you?" Silence "Bella? Let me see your arms…"he waited "that is not me asking that is me telling you!" as if in slow motion she dragged her cloak sleeve back over her forearm up to her elbow then to her shoulder, long thin silvery lines criss crossed the palled skin, the further down her arm his eyes travelled the deeper, redder and angrier they became. Coming to a stop just above her wrist he eyed a particularly large gash, made probably by a kitchen slicing knife, he breathed heavily and locked eyes with Bellas. "You promised, you promised me you would stop. You told me you had stopped, we removed the old scars at the end of last year how long was if before you started doing it again 1 week maybe 2 at the most judging by the healing of the upper ones?" She sniffed

"It was the only way to take my mind off things please Stan understand why I had to do it, believe me when I say I'm sorry that I went against my promise I just didn't….." She stopped not knowing what to say, Stan watched her eyes brimming with tears and pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head saying

"I love you like a sister Bells and I can't stand it when you do this to yourself, seeing you so upset really makes me feel useless as a best friend when I can't even be used as an outlet to problems." He stopped and lifted her chin with hi d thumb "please don't ever, EVER do this again, it doesn't help," she nodded slightly, sad at the fact that she couldn't tell him that causing herself pain did help, she liked the feeling it brought her. Liked the way the blade felt as it sliced through her pale skin, feeling the blood trickle from it like beautiful red wine staining the floor one drop after one drop. Of course she hadn't ever counted it as personal assault, she saw it merely as a means of removing one pain from her body and installing a lesser one, plus she liked to think that she was spilling pure-blood as a way of keeping on track and not loosing it like she had just now. For years she had pretended nothing was wrong, she'd bottled everything up in an attempt at covering up her feelings, but of course it had all come to a head when on her 14th birthday her father had told her that her future lay within following the Dark Lord and gaining his love. The pressure of merging two of the most powerful Wizarding families ever was just too much for Bella, in a fit of panic she had rushed to the kitchen and slipped on the tiled floor. She'd grabbed out wildly but her hand latched onto not the work top but a large slicing knife that tore through her palm like it was nothing, blood ran like every cell was in a marathon. Drip, drip, drip she could still heard the dull sound as they drops hit the tiles, and just like that her panic, her problems, her pain it all just went away leaving a slow breathing oddly calm Bellatrix on the floor of her kitchen.

They walked slowly back towards the castle, Stans arm draped over Bellas shoulders, tear tracks stained her face. The door to the castle was open light streamed down over the grass, a figure stood at the entrance waiting for them, Rod watched as his brother and the girl he loved walk towards him. They were so close he was sure that there was something going on between them, he hated the way bile rose in his throat at the sight of them, hated the way his hands balled into fists wanting to punch his stupid brother in the face. Rod had been in love with Bella since he and Stan had first started Hogwarts and sat with her in the carriage on the train. He'd loved the way her eyes burned with the desire for learning, the way her black hair fell thick and full around her thin shoulders, her lips perfectly formed smiled at them both as they had sat opposite her. But most of all he'd loved her voice, the way it sounded as she spoke of her hopes for the future, the way his name sounded as it left his lips. Unfortunately over the years this love had turned to obsession he wanted Bella move than anything else in the world he'd even told his family that he was going to join the Dark Lord, of course at the mention of this Stan had said he was going to join up too. Another thing that made Rod hate his brother even more.

They approached the steps and climbed,

"Bells where have you been, I've not seen you all afternoon and evening it's almost curfew lets get back down stairs. Katy's been going crazy with worry about you, we both have." He eyed his brother with distain turned and walked towards the dungeon stairs, followed by his brother and the love of his life.

The moment they entered the common room the cold hit all three of them in the face, the fire had gone out no one was in there except one person, a white face stared at them lingering on the red swollen ones of Bella. Hermione got up and walked slowly towards the girl,

"Where have you been," Bella looked down unable to meet the angry eyes of Katy "Bella, what's the matter? Please tell me, have I done something? Look at me Bella." She reached out to grab hold of Bellas wrist, but Bella snatched it away pain ripped through her arm as Hermiones fingers touched a fresh slit. Hermiones hand fell to her side as Bella walked past her towards the prefect room off the side of the common the portrait slammed shut behind her. Hermione turned to face the two boys left alone with her "What happen to her? Why is she acting like this? Stan tell me please I'm worried!" Stan looked at her

"I'm sorry Katy I can't tell you, Bella will tell her that when she feels she can" Rods head snapped towards his brother

"Bella hasn't even told me what's wrong with her why did she tell you?"

"Because she trusts me I don't know Rod," Rod turned red with anger,

"I can't believe this, I love her and yet she trusts you more than me. This is fucked up!" He turned and stormed up the stairs to his dorm leaving Stan and Hermione in his wake his words still hanging in the air, the sound of both Rod and Bellas doors slamming resounded in their ears.

* * *

My apologises to my readers i have been in the land of Vampires (Whitby) for the past few days so in one day this was all i could come up with hopfully it is enough for about 12 hours before i can start chapter 9. I've been watching movies staring Helena Bonham Carter in them *she is amazing!* so i've had my fill of Bellatrix for today, so to speak. Hope you are all well sorry again for the delay, thankyou for sticking by me and review if you feel you'd like to add some hints to my list of future chapters.


	9. Spilling for the better

The next morning was awkward the four of them sat together, Stan and Bella dressed in their Slytherin Quidditch robes, Rod and Hermione in jeans and sweatshirts. It was cool outside the weather had changed dramatically over night from warmth to freezing damp. The food lay untouched on two of the four plates, both Bella and Hermione sat there looking down at the array of English breakfast in front of them. The silence stretched on, finally broken by Stan putting down his cutlery and saying almost to himself

"Better get going then so we can get a few minuets of warm up time before we are tried." The two team players got up and slung their brooms over their shoulders turned and walked down the isle between the two tables follow by two supporters.

The pitched being so exposed was freezing, north winds battered the figures standing waiting to try out. A few nervous looking 1st formers huddled together against the evil element, standing not too far away were a group of 5 three 4th formers and obviously two siblings one in 2nd the other in 3rd it looked to Hermione. But the two that caught her eye the most were Bellas sisters Dromeda and Cissy were standing together a little way away from the other 8 students clutching hand me downs obviously from Bella, looking nervous but a little excited too. And then there was the original team members standing facing the brave few who hand joined them on the pitch, Hermione only knew two of them Stan and Bella were standing at the front eye the shivering bunch before them. Removing a hand from inside his robes Stan with drew a silver whistle and placed it around his neck. Hermione noticed a small badge pinned upon the front of his knitted jumper

"Ah, so Stan's captain is he, Bella should have no problem getting the position she wants." But even as she thought this Stan began to speak

"Now judging by the lot of you, you all are of the same build so I expect you have heard that we no longer have a seeker so we are looking for a new one and that's what you all are trying out for today isn't it?" They all nodded, "Now seeing as there is a nice round number of you, and we have the pitch booked all day I'm going to be trying you out at all the positions, that means that you could be put in any position. The team we had last year will also be retested to seeing if there is a place for them still, this also means that the team will be reshuffled just because you were on the team last year doesn't mean you will be on it this year. Got it?" He aimed this last part at the group standing behind him they all nodded. Hermione smiled Harry had said exactly the same thing a year previous, "Good well than can I please have you four over here, you two over there and you two on the edge of the pitch ready to be swapped in thank you." The groups split up, Cissy and a 1st form boy went to stand on the edge of the pitch looking slightly relieved, Hermione smiled looked like Dromeda had dragged Cissy along so as she didn't have to be on her own.

A light drizzle began as the selected mounted their brooms and kicked off, none of them were particularly bad, true the 1st and 2nd formers were wobblier than the older ones but no one fell off their brooms. The Chasers zoomed around the pitch practising passing the Quaffle to each other, an overly confident looking 4th former hovered just below the middle goal post, he reminded her of Cormac McLaggen sitting on his broom not paying attention but looking around impressively to the original team members on the ground. Just as the Quaffle was launched by one of the Chasers the Keepers head snapped round, he darted forward and caught the ball as if he'd been watching it all along.

"Yes, he's exactly like Cormac" Hermione whispered as she sheltered from the steady increase of rain in the Slytherin stalls. The other two figures in the air were trying to keep a Bludger from reaching the half way mark on the pitch, and by the looks of it they were having more luck that the three Chasers trying to get their ball past the Keeper. A short blast from Stans whistle brought the six flying students back to the ground their hair sticking to their heads, one of the Beaters held his nose as he tried to stem the flow of blood. Stan walked forward and handed the boy a white handkerchief

"You did very well I saw you chase after that Bludger, it was a pity he didn't mange to use the bat instead of your face though." He gave a small chuckle and patted the lad on the shoulder. "Right then lets get down to some serious business, I'm going to put you into pairs and release the Snitch the one who catches it first will wait until we have gone through all the pairs then I will put you into different pairs again until I've whittled you down to two and then we'll have a practise match ok?" A ripple of murmurs ran through the excited students, "Ok first pair ummm," he consulted a list with names on it, "Jayson and Kathryn Stlone can you both go into the changing rooms for a moment please while I release the snitch." The two that Hermione has thought looked like siblings headed for the changing rooms, Stan pulled the tiny golden ball from an inside pocket along with his wand, handing the ball to Bella he began to mutter a barrier charm to prevent the snitch from going anywhere above 50 ft above the pitch. He turned to Bella and nodded, she held her hand out and let the ball zoom from her palm. "Ok you two can come back now," the brother and sister returned mounted their brooms and kicked off, they soared round the pitch scouring every part of it, then Kathryn pull up and shot off up towards a small dot hovering high above them. Of course this caused Jayson to take off after his sister but he just wasn't quick enough and Kathryn made a wild grab for the snitch held her hand high above her head and did a lap of honour to the supportive claps of the team below.

This continued for the next 1hour and a half the group slowly being halved into two smaller ones consisting of the winners and losers, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Bella was going to be able to beat all these very potential Seekers. She watched Bella stand there arms crossed, jaw set, hair blowing around her face she almost looked like the Bellatrix of the future, Hermione knew it was because she was angry at the fact there were quite good opponents waiting to go head to head with her. Finally there were only two people left. Kathryn and Bella looked each other up and down as Stan separated the remaining people into two teams.

"Right then in the words of Hooch I want a nice clean game from all of you, ready on my whistle one.. Two.." And the game began, Bella glided through the moving players as if she was attached to her broom, judging by the shape of her broom compared to the others Hermione could tell it was quite a resent model. Her head snapped from side to side scanning the area around her for the snitch, loop after loop she made of the pitch and then she saw it skirting the far edge of the pitch. She took off like a rocket towards it, zig-zagging between her team mates Kathryn hot on her brooms tail. "Come on Bella, come on come on" Hermione said through gritted teeth her hands clenched into fists in her lap, the rain was seriously picking up now coming down in sheets of freezing bullets. Stan was standing in the middle of the pitch following the two girls with his eyes, as they came zooming past him he called out "Bella it's just a game remember don't do anything drastic please" she ignored him and pushed her broom forward the snitch was only 10 ft away and closing. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Kathryn drawing level with her, her arm stretched out ready to close over the snitch, anger and desperation flashed through Bella as she thought of loosing to a 2nd former.

"No way am I loosing my position to a little kid, I can't loose this too" they were only a few meters from the snitch, but the wall was only a few meters from the snitch, Bella seemed to realise this but the desperation to succeed was so strong. The two girls reached out towards the snitch the canvassed wall loomed up before them, Bella took a breath and flattened herself to her broom, barrel rolled, pulled up and zoom upside down up the canvas. The sound of bones braking along with splintering wood resounded around the pitch as Kathryn went headlong into wall, the Snitch was nowhere to be seen. Jayson landed and sprinted towards the gaping hole where his sister had vanished, the rest of the team landed running to help the siblings, only Stan remained where he stood arms crossed as he watched Bella land and walk towards him. "I win" she whispered dropping the snitch at his feet,

"You didn't have to push her to the limit Bells" he said back, she shrugged

"Maybe not but I wasn't going to loose to a little kid now was I Stan?" She turned and strode back towards the group of anxious looking players "Move!" The way she said it was barely more than a conversational tone but behind that one word was power, the crowd parted making room for her to move forward. Kathryn lay at the bottom of the wall her broom in half beside her, blood trickled from the crown of her head, one her legs stuck out oddly, tears poured down her face her cries rocked the air around them all. Bella softened a little she couldn't stand it when children cried, it always reminded her of her sisters when they cried. She sighed and jumped down, "Kathryn can you hear me?" the girl moaned in response "Right ok Kathryn I'm going to levitate you back up to the Hospital Wing please try not to move anything or you might make yourself worse ok?" Kathryn gave a small nod, Bella drew her wand from inside her robes gave it a small flick and Kathryn began to move up and out of the hole. Whispers followed her through the crowd "Did you see that she didn't even speak?" "Wow she must be really powerful" Bella smirked to herself yes she was the best in her year at everything, and she was one of the only ones in her year to master non-verbal spells, it was the one thing she prized herself on that and her skill on a broom. Hermione watched this little scene from the corner of the pitch,

"Now this is more like the Bellatrix I know, although I wouldn't go as far as to say love," she narrowed her eyes as Bella passed her, the look on her face was confusion, desperation and what looked to be a touch of loathing.

It was 4:30pm by the time Bella returned from the Hospital Wing, she'd spent 3 hours explaining and explaining what happened to Kathryn, and by the time she'd flopped down on her bed still clad in her Quidditch robes, she was ready to scream. Tears rolled out of the corners of her eyes and into her hair, "I'm such a bitch, why did I push that poor girl to the limit, I knew it was risky but still I pushed and pushed her until she crashed. I should be banned from Quidditch for the rest of the season,." A sob escaped her lips, her nails began to rake the pale skin on her arms, red wheels appeared where the nails had scrapped. The thought flashed through her brain like lightening, her crying ceased at once, the tears dried on her cheeks as she reached under her mattress for the long thin slicing blade taken from her families kitchen. Its blade glinted in the light streaming in through the window, it begged her to use it, wanted her to make her blood run down its shinny face. So she did. Its coolness was welcome against her clammy skin, she waited prolonging the moment when she'd pull it straight across her bare leg. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the handle, the movement was fluid it sliced through her pale flesh, causing a river of liquid to flow down over her thigh, moving over her muscle definition, it hugged her leg like a ribbon tying itself around her. Then the monotonous dripping began, slowly at first then faster and faster as the flow of blood picked up. "I'm doing this to keep me on track, I'm doing this to keep me on track," her voice held no emotion, she'd said those words so many it had become almost essential to say it every time her blood was spilled. With every drop that fell every unwanted feeling fell with it until she was drained, eyes drooping she wiped away the blood with her robes, and tied a bandage around her leg to stem the steady flow. There was no pain anymore, that too had dripped out of her along with her 'pure-blood.'

Hermione sat and contemplated what she'd witnessed over the past 48 hours, Bella had gone from happy and caring to depressed and unapproachable, why she didn't know, but over the course of hours she'd spent away from Bella, Hermione had learnt a lot about her. She'd learnt that Bella did cry that she did have other emotions other than the ones she'd already portrayed. That she wasn't always concentrating on her work and she had a deep burning passion for Quidditch that she felt nobody below her should be worthy of beating her in.

"But there's something else about her I just can't put my finger on it. Something has happened over the past two days that has effected her greatly, I just know it."

At half past 6 the next morning Bella woke still fully clothed in her Quidditch strip, to the amber glow of sunlight reflecting through the raindrop covered window. Dried blood stained her bedding and the bandage wrapt around her leg was sodden, she heaved herself off the bed, stripped and headed to her on suit. Before getting into the shower she looked at her face in the mirror, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks looked back, her black hair fell in messy curls about her shoulders and down her back. "Oh Merlins beard, look at me I look disgusting!" Sighing she stepped into the shower and turned on the water moaning quietly as it glided over the gash in her leg, the water turned pink as it washed away the remaining blood. Her breast swelled and her nipples hardened as her body reacted to the twinge of pain. Closing her eyes she reached for a bar of soap and began to rub it over her slippery torso, when the lather was covering most of her she dropped the soap and moved her hands up and down her body. Her muscles tightened as she dragged her nails over her breasts, she bit her lip to stop the moan. Round and round her nails scrapped over the stiff nubs, her clit throbbed longing to be touched, to be teased. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as her breaths came in short quick gasps, she stumbled out of the shower hair clinging to breast, as she moved her hand down, down, down skimming the side of her clit as she slid an elegant finger between her lips. Slick fluid was gathering around her opening, heat pressed against her wrist as she stroked the flesh teasingly, her body begged her to move upwards just a little. She obliged. The small amount of friction was enough to send her muscles contracting in pleasure, her legs began to shake as her arousal built, flopping down on her bed she grabbed a pillow and shoved it between her legs. Pressing the fabric against herself she slowly moved her hips into it the friction wasn't enough so she moved onto her hands and knees bending the pillow in a dome shape and grind hard against it. That did it, a moan escaped her lips as she moved faster against the fabric wanting the pressure to increase, her arms shook with the weight of her body above it, she could feel the fluid running down inside her. Giving into temptation she rolled over and rubbed her middle finger over the throbbing nub, "Yes" she whimpered rubbing harder dragging her fluid back over her clit. Her muscles clenched as she panted, noises left her lips every few seconds, "More, more please" she begged the imaginary person giving her pleasure. By this time she couldn't keep her legs bent her pelvis pushed up against her hand wanting the pressure, the heat was building in the base of her tummy moving down towards her opening. Images flashed before her eyes Rod, Stan, Katleen before settling on Katy her eyes bore into Bellas closed ones as she moved faster, blood rushed to Bellas clit enlarging it against her fingers. Her free hand groped her left breast feeling the nipple pressing into her palm moving under the circular motion she was making, this pushed her climax closer but still she wouldn't cum. She slowed her pace pulling her finger up slowly then thrusting back down hard in an irregular motion this did it, for a moment in time everything stopped as Bella forced herself to keep rubbing, then in a rush of heat she came hard under her fingers, soaking the blanket beneath her pelvis. She moved the fluid around her lips massaging them gently, Katys eyes still burning in the back of Bellas mind.

* * *

Here we go yet another chapter like i promised there would be, i've been reading 100 classic books on nintendo DS it is very cool and alot easier to carry around with you than 100 books! Well i felt there should be some masturbation from at least one side this far into the story don't you?Although the pain will come later i only scratched the surface of her fettish in this chapter hope you enjoy it i'll try and post another one by the end of tonight ok? Over and out.


	10. I liked that very much

Hermione lay, listening to the low snores of Katleen in the bed next to her, Bellas face played over and over in her mind. The way she had looked as she'd landed next to Stan her hair wild about her face, dark eyes full of unreadable emotions, her lips blood read as she bit her lower one. She throbbed with desire to kiss those lips, to stroke her hair, to bite and nibble her way down that pale flesh and suck at her neck drawing the blood to the surface, that 'pure-blood', that blue blood of royalty. Her body yearned to rub her breasts and feel her soft skin as she removed Bellas underwear. Dampness moved down Hermiones legs as these images flitted through her mind,

"Why you? You evil bitch you've bewitched me somehow. I want you so much, I need to feel you against me." Hermiones words were barely a whisper but just that little bit of sound made her arousal grow stronger inside her. Heat trickled down Hermiones spine causing goose bumps to appear on her arms as her fingers traced spider like steps over her abdomen, round her bellybutton and down to where the top of her knickers would be if she had nay on. A sound above froze her arousal stopping her fingers from moving any further, the hypnotic sate broke and Hermiones desire left her body. "Oh Merlins saggy Y-fronts, who the bloody hell was that?" she pulled back the covers to her bed slipped out and tiptoed to the door, trying not to make a sound she as ascended the spiral staircase. Reaching the door to the common room she stopped and listened, yes someone was defiantly in there moving around, she lifted the latch and pocked her head round the door. There levitating an armchair over to the fire was Bellatrix, her black hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, her legs bare like they had been the first night in the Astronomy Tower their pale skin bathed in gold from the light of the fire. A large pillow and book lay on the floor by her feet, Hermione noticed her toenails where painted black to match her pointed fingernails. Moving further into the room she lent against the wall to watch as Bellatrix lower the chair into place a dull thud resounded as it landed,

"Do I have something on my back or is there another reason why you're staring at me Katy?" Bella turned to face Hermione, the air was thick with tension, lust and wariness,

"How long have you known I was standing here?" asked Hermione,

"I heard you come up and it didn't sound like either of the boys so I presumed that it was you. And I was right." Bellas eyes locked with Hermiones, the effort not to pull her into an embrace was hard to maintain, Hermione moved forward Bella stayed where she was tensed,

"Bellatrix we…" but she was stopped as Bella cut across her

"Don't call me Bellatrix, I thought we'd established that Katy."

"Ok… Bella we need to talk, I'm really concerned about you. I thought I was your best friend, I thought you trusted me enough to tell me what is making you so different." Bella flushed

"Katy we are friends I'm just, I'm just" she stopped Hermione had caught site of the angry red gash in her thigh, she waited not able to hid it now she'd seen it.

"Bella, how in the name of Merlin did you get that?" Her words were laced with concern, her eyes travelled across the other parts of bare flesh, only her left arm showed signs of similar abuse. "Ah, I see" disgust was apparent in this next statement, Bella turned away

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, I wouldn't expect anyone to understand" she said through gritted teeth Hermione lunged grabbed Bellas wrist and yanked her round to face her.

"Oh yes and why exactly is that, Bellatrix Black hmm?" anger flooded Hermiones voice as she stood practically nose to nose with Bella, Bella swallowed taken aback at this new side to her friend, she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"I've been through more than you can ever imagine Katy, the only person in the whole world who knows about it is Stan and he only knows half of it."

"Oh yeah try me" hissed Hermione, Bella met Hermiones eyes searching for a tiny reason not to trust her but couldn't, she sighed

"Ok but can we sit down first it might take a while?" Hermione nodded and followed Bella to the fireside.

For the next few hours Bella explained to Hermione every aspect of her life, from the way her controlling father didn't let anyone forget that they were a Black to the fact that she was to join the Death Eaters the moment she finished this year. Hermione felt sick with worry for the girl who sat before her a mere shadow of her future self, she couldn't believe that Bellatrix Lestrange THE Bellatrix Lestrange was being forced to do anything that she hadn't for one minuet got control over her own life. She reached forward and linked fingers with Bella pulling her onto the sofa next to her, she wrapt a comforting arm round the girls shoulders

"Bells I'm so sorry I had no idea."

"It's ok there wasn't any reason why you should have known nobody else does, 'cept Stan" whispered Bella

"Is that why you do this?" asked Hermione running a gentle fingertip along the length of the gash, a small gasp left Bellas mouth as Hermiones touch turn her on. Hermione whipped her hand back "Sorry did that hurt?" Bella bit her lip and shook her head releasing wafts of musk in Hermiones face,

"Kat I'm so sorry I've been such a bitch to you these last two days I've just been having one of my break downs as Stan calls it." She sighed

"Hay Bells can I do something to you that my mum does to me to help me relax?" Bella nodded

"Sure ok, what is it?"

"If you lie down on your side with your head in my lap, I can stroke your hair it's very relaxing." Hermione waited, then after a few moments Bella shuffled down and placed her head on Hermiones lap, letting her hair drape over her legs like a blanket, slowly Hermione ran her fingers through Bellas hair surprised at how soft it was, tingles streamed up and down Bellas spine as she relished in the feeling of the girls hands in her hair. After a while Hermione relaxed too and began to stroke the side of Bellas neck and behind her ear as well as her hair, Hermione grew warm under Bellas head as the touch of skin sent jolts of feelings down below. A dull ache began in Bellas area as her body reacted to the other girls touch, a soft moan flew through her mouth , Bella hoped to Merlin her companion hadn't heard it, if she'd had looked up she would have seen a smirk pulling at Hermiones lips as she teasingly rested her free hand on Bella hi. All of a sudden the door flew open from the boys staircase and Rod stormed in, the girls leapt apart as he stormed past not even noticing them. Silence followed the slamming of the portrait hole neither one daring to look at the other for fear of giving away what they were feeling, the atmosphere was heavy with unsaid words and emotions waiting to be acted upon. Slowly Bella leaned forward

"Kat I'm going to try something if you don't mind, don't be offended if you don't like it, I just want to know what it feels like. Ok?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at the nervousness on Bellas face, she nodded and whispered

"I'm waiting" Bella blushed slightly as she leant closer and closer, their lips brushed against each other, Hermione reached up and seized the back of Bellas head pulling her hard against her lips. Time stopped for a minuet as the two girls sat there lips against each others then Bella let out a gust of warm breath across Hermiones mouth as she relaxed against her. Reaching up Bella ran her nails up the side of Hermions neck causing her to gasp in pleasure and Bella to slip her tongue inside her mouth, fire exploded inside their mouths as their tongues touched. A moan rippled into Bellas mouth as she ran her teeth over Hermiones lower lip nipping it gently at the side, Bella placed a hand at the base of Hermiones back and pulled her towards her lowering her onto her back as she did so. Mounting her hips Bella felt the heat as their bodies touched the smell of arousal filled the air around them as Bella fingered the bottom of Hermiones PJ top. The feeling of Bellas nails so close to her waist line caused the throbbing to begin, slowly Bella lifted her top dragging her nails over Hermiones body as she did so, as she moved the top over her breast Bella cheekily scrapped her thumb nails across Hermiones hardened nipples drawing a sharp gasp and moan from the girls lips. "Bella you're making me wet, what if someone comes in?" Bella chuckled

"Well that's easily sorted" she drew her wand from inside the book the pocket of her shorts as whispered Muffliato "There now we can hear them but they, they can't hear us" she smirked down at he captivated expression on Hermiones face. Bella leant down again but before her mouth closed on Hermiones she whispered "You're beautiful Katy Cory do you now that?" A flash of guilt flashed through Hermione

"What am I doing, Bella thinks I'm Katy when I'm not my name is, is …" but she never finished this train of thought as Bella ground her hip hard against hers and fumbled with the top of her PJ bottoms. Hooking two fingers into the top of the waist band she slowly dragged them down stroking the flesh underneath them as she went, Hermiones skin was soft like a babies and as she removed them from over the girls area the heat from it wrapped itself around her hands. The desire for Bella to touch her was overpowering, she moan in expectancy, Bella smirked against her lips

"patience little kitty Kat"

"please Bella you teasing me" Hermione panted against the other girls mouth

"hmm, yes but where the fun in rushing?" she asked grinding into Hermione again, Hermione groaned in response, removing the bottom fully from Hermione Bella traced a long line down Hermiones body starting from the tip of her chin all the way down across the two nipples over her bellybutton and gently over the pulsing nub of Hermiones clit.

"Ohhhhhhh" she gushed as Bellas fingers moved ghost like against the hot flesh, she applied a little pressure as she moved over her clit again, a longer "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" followed this as Hermione tried the life her pelvis into Bellas touch.

"Ah ah, Katy not yet" whispered Bella as she changed to circling the nub, Hermione began to pant as the pace picked up

"Harder Bella" she moaned, Bella pressed harder. "Faster Bella" Bella moved fast, Hermiones breaths were coming in short sharp ones as Bella obeyed her every command, feeling fluid coat the girls pussy Bella changed direction and circled the other way causing Hermione to clench her muscles as she felt the fluid move faster. "More, more, Bella please make me cum, I'm nearly there, please" desperation tinged the girls voice as she moved her hips in rhythm with Bellas hand. Bella slowed and placed the palm of her hand over the clit barely touching it she rubbed, friction exploded across Hermiones pulsing nub, "Bella, stop torturing me!" Bella just laughed and latched her mouth around the soft part of Hermiones neck and sucked as she applied pressure again. Hermione could feel her climax travelling down towards her opening, she bucked her hips into Bellas hand wanting to make her go faster and harder. Suddenly Bella changed to an up and down movement in an irregular motion, slow then fast soft then hard, Hermione yelped with pleasure as her climaxed reached the opening "One more push I'm there, I'm there Bella please!" Hermione was practically screaming this point as she dung her nails into Bellas back "Oh Bella oh Bella oh Bella" she panted as the girl drew her orgasm out longer, Bellas name came in pants as she picked up the pace again "Bella, Bella BELLA, fuck Ohhhhhh!" Hermione clenched as Bella slid her fingers inside her feeling the liquid press against them, seeping out around them. Hermione welcomed the black as it engulfed her senses Bella bit down on her neck drawing blood as she did so.

Slowly the light returned to Hermiones vision, Bella looked down at her chest heaving a drop of blood upon her lip.

"Fucking hell Bella, where in the name of Merlin did you learn to do that?" she whispered reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Bella smiled

"Nowhere, maybe I'm just better with women than I am with men perhaps" she giggled Hermione snorted too, sitting up she touched Bellas face with her hand, lent forward and kissed her again.

"Believe me I liked that very much" she said breaking away from the girl.

* * *

Hmmm what to say after writing this 'cept it was abit of a shame i had to bring this in so early i wanted to draw out the tension between them but i didn't want o loose my readers maybe i'll make the next chapter annoyingly awkward?


	11. Cigarettes and sex

The mist hung thick and heavy around the Burrow as Harry and Ron sat at the kitchen table. It had only been two weeks and a few days since Hermione had been sent back in time but their moods hadn't improved, Ron pushed his scramble eggs around his plate and sighed.

"Do you think she's ok?" Harry put down his cutlery

"Rom I'm sure she's fine, it's Mione after all. Cheer up mate, I've got a surprise for you," Ron looked up

"really what?"

"Well Lupin said that he's going to see if he can bring Mione back for the Christmas hols."A grin spread across Rons face

"Yes! Oh I can't wait I'm gonna get her something really nice for a present, what do girls like as gifts…" Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as his best mate began to climb the stairs slowly his voice faded as did his footsteps, he stood up and wondered to the back door. The damp mist filtered through his clothes as he walked out into the garden, the clouds hung low in the sky as gnomes ran under the hedges, shoving his hands into his pockets Harry began to pace up and down the lawn a frown edged on his face.

"Mione I hope you're alright, I wish you didn't have to do this I need you here to help me with what Dumbledore left me to do, I," he stopped and rubbed a hand over his face "I don't think I can do it without you" a lump rose in his throat, tears pickled behind his eyes, how many more people was he going to have to lose to win this war?

Stan sat on the edge of his bed his head leaning on one hand, the other dangling over his knee a burning cigarette held delicately between two fingers. Wisps ok pearly smoke drifted towards the canopy above him, ash dropped like dead lice into an ashtray at his feet. His bare legs and torso prickled as the cool air wrapt itself around his senses, he took a drag sucking in the thick fumes from the muggle invention liking the way it soothed his speeding mind. He'd seen muggles smoking them on his trip to Diagon Alley and was intrigued at why so many of them had this strange habit , of course wizards smoked too, but they used pipes and the fumes were multi coloured not just grey. But he'd grown tired of the same brand his father smoked so he'd Accioed 5 packets out of a corner shop by the Leaky Cauldron, the empty Death cigarette box sat on his bedside table its white skull and cross bones stared blankly at Stan as he drew in breath after breath of the slow killing smoke. The burning cherry fell with a soft thump into the bowl of the ash tray, the glow slowly dieing, a long billow of smoke issued from Stans lips as he flopped back onto his bed. His muscled chest rose and fell in time with his breathing,

"God I need some pleasuring," he reached for a small bottle under his bed, it's clear liquid glooped around inside it. "This is gonna have to do" he though as he popped the lid and squeezed a small amount into the palm of his hand, slipping his hand into his boxers he rubbed the liquid over his soft penis, the coolness of the fluid hardened his penis as he gripped and pumped slowly. His penis elongated and lifted as Stans rhythm picked up and the friction intensified, his tip pressed against his boxers causing his head to push through, his breathing quickened as the heat went up. Pulling the boxers down his member was able to lift fully, Stan groaned as he tightened his grip around his shaft, his head bulged as the blood rushed to it a long stream of creamy fluid trickled down between his pumping fingers. "Argh, yes!" the flow picked up as he ran a single finger down the line, twisting his hand as he pushed and pulled his concrete penis "uhhhhhh, uhhh yes faster faster" the pressure was building as his climax reached its peek, feeling himself near the point he stopped and using the bottle added just a drop to his head and rubbed it slowly moaning as he imagined feeling the hot fluid from Katy run over him. Then taking hold of his cock again he pumped hard and fast imagining thrusting deep into Katy, imagined her tightness and smooth walls and and… His image blurred as he released, letting his cum spurt over his torso and hard nipples its smell filled the air around him as his breathing returned to normal.

The minuets passed his fluid dried on his chest as he lay smoking another cigarette letting the smell of the smoke mingle with his sweat and cum, his now soft member lolled against his toned leg. He thought about Bella, the scares on her arm, the pain in her heart, the way she had looked at Katy as they sat in class. Her eyes had been full of an emotion Stan had never seen before, it was deep within them seeping out making them a soft brown colour. But there had been something else which he had seen plenty of times before, the self loathing had tinged the brown turning then black. "I love you Bells, I just want you to be happy, but if I'm right I'm not letting you have Katy. Before this term is out Katy will be mine, one way or another."

Bella lay curled underneath a Hermiones cloak, it was 8:30, after her and Katy had, to use the word loosely 'experimented' they had kissed and talked until just before 8 she had fallen asleep against Katys breasts. A smile touched her lips, somewhere next to her sleeping form a hand appeared and brushed strands of Ebony hair off her face, Hermione stroked Bellas cheek. She rose, turned and left the common room removing the Muffliato before the portrait swung shut behind her. She wondered down the dungeon corridors, her footsteps echoed about her as she headed for the entrance hall. The mist engulfed her as she walked down the steps and out onto the grounds, from her pocket she drew a fresh packet of Lucky Strike. The butt tasted feathery as she placed it between her lips,

"Lacarnum Inflarmarae" she sighed, a small ball of fire soared from her wand, she lent forward and drew a deep breath of smoke into her lungs, held it, then released it in a long stream. It clouded about her head in a ghost like crown, swirling and dancing with the cool around it. Relaxation spread through her body as every muscle untwisted, the rush of nicotine sped through her veins making her light headed. Legs shaking she stumbled forward heading for the lake and her favourite spot to think. The grass was damp and cold against her bare shoulders as she flopped down on the bank of the lake her fingers dipped lazily in the frizzing black water, she dragged deeply on the cigarette which burned between her fingers. The smoke at the back of her throat burnt as the flame hit the butt, removing it from her mouth she flicked the brown end into the lake next to her and drew the packet from her pocket to retrieve a fresh one. Lighting it the taste of smoke invaded her senses once more, a smile formed over her lips as every thought left her mind, as every feeling moved away from her body as the smoke took over. "I think I've found heaven in earth and it's lying here with a fag in my hand" she sigh letting out a curling tower of mist escaped from her mouth. The sun priced through the low hanging clouds lighting the glassy top of the lake which shivered with the ripples her fingers made as the traced figures of 8s, once more the cigarette ended and once more she drew another one light it and dragged long and hard on it. Minuets passed the grass warmed beneath her as midday drew closer, the gold stars ticked round the clock face on her watch counting down the seconds before the grounds would be filled with restless students craving the open air before being stuffed back inside a classroom for another week.

Bella woke to find the embers of the dieing fire glowing in the grate, she sat up Hermiones cloak dropped to the floor,

"Katy?" Bella said rubbing her eyes looking about the room, no answer came from the cool common room. A folded piece of parchment lay on the table beside her, picking it up she read

_Bells, I've gone for a walk round the lake if you wake up before I'm back don't panic I've not left you. Promise. Katy xxx_

Sliding off the sofa she grabbed Hermiones cloak from the floor swung it bout her shoulders and ran from the room. She tore through the corridors up out of the dungeons and across the entrance hall, the oak door stood ajar Katy had obviously been through it and not shut it propaly. The warmth from the sun was welcome after the cool stone walls of the castle, Bella hurtled down the steps and across the grass towards the shining mirror that was the lake. A figure appeared on the opposite side of the lake, Bella skirted it and smiled as she recognized the girl on her back fingers dipped in the waters.

A shadow fell across Hermiones face blocking out the sun, she squinted up and the form standing above her.

"Well hello stranger" purred a voice soft as silk, Hermione smirked

"And how pray tell did you find me, oh clever one?"

"Well you see when I woke up there was a mysterious note on the table that was addressed to me," Bella knelt down and placed Hermiones head on her lap

"Hmmm, now I wonder who that was from" Bella grinned showing beautifully pointed teeth

"I haven't a clue, I'm just presuming that because it was in your handwriting and was signed by you, that it was strangely enough from you." Hermione sat up and faced Bella her smirk splashed across her face one eyebrow cocked, she leant forward and whispered

"Well aren't we a know it all, Miss Black?" Bella closed the little distance between them, pressing her lips to Hermiones she moved her hand to stroked the girls hair, shivers ran down Hermiones neck as Bella combed her nails through her hair "Oh you can't have me twice in one morning, that's hardly fair now is it?" She breath against Bellas mouth, the other girl smirked and guided Hermione hand forward

"take me then if you're brave enough Miss Croy" Bella teased cupping Hermione hand round her breast and nipping at her lip. Bellas nipple hardened under the heat of her palm pressing against it, Hermione lent into Bella brushing her lips against the soft flesh covering a little dip in the girls neck, she lingered there a moment leaving a gentle kiss on the spot before she whispering

"Oh I'm brave enough." Her tongue darted out and skimmed across the skin Bella burned under her, Hermione rubbed her hand over her breast dragging her nipple down between her fingers then back up again. Bella breathed out, Hermione clamped the nipple between her for finger and thumb and twisted gently drawing a gasp from the owners lips, slowly Hermiones other hand began to undress Bella, sliding the cloak off her shoulders. Her mouth left the girls neck as she lifted Bellas top over her head, Hermione took in the site before her. Bellas pale skin glowed in the afternoon sunlight, her body was not of a 16 year olds but that of a fully fledged woman. Bellas breast did not resemble the plastic porno graphic ones owned by muggle sluts, they we're better, they were real, soft and curved, shapely against her body. Her long black hair just covered her erect nipples, Hermione brushed it aside delicately and kissed her way down Bellas front, feeling every dip and curve. Reaching the nipple she rubbed her bottom lip across the hard nub, then slowly ran the tip of her tongue over it enticing a low moan from Bella. Before taking it in her mouth she breathed against it to give the feeling of coolness before letting heat engulf it. Bella dug her nails into the soft ground beside her trying hard to control her sexually charged body, this girl was skilled she could tell that and she'd barely even done anything. Her heart pounded in her chest as Hermiones tongue swirled round her nipple while her thumb kept the rhythm on the other one. The different feeling against her nubs brought a wetness between her legs, she began to pant as her muscles contracted and her clit ached to be touched.

"Katy, touch me" she moaned throwing back her head bringing her chest up pushing her breast fully against Hermione mouth, the girl didn't do as she was asked but bit down instead at these words causing Bella to gasp and grab the back of Hermiones head twisting her fingers into the soft curls. Hermione pushed Bella down and crawled onto her purposely avoiding contact with her area to draw the tension out longer, teasingly she ran a single finger down the girls body and removed her shorts, careful not to touch the deep gash in her leg. Sweat mingled with fluid as Hermione pushed her finger into the girls opening, Bellas clit throbbed in protest as Hermione glided everywhere but over it. "Please Kat, I'll do anything just make me cum I'm begging you" Hermione chuckled at the pleas from the other

"How much do you want me to touch you Miss Black?" she whispered against Bellas ear

"More than anything, just please do it" Hermione turned wet at the prospect of touching Bellas slick pussy

"Do you want me to fuck you Miss Black?" she asked a hint of mockery etched in her voice

"YES KATY FUCK ME, FUCK ME NOW! PLEASE!" Bella cried out, Hermione smirked as she kissed the girls mouth again

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely" her finger hovered over the pulsating nub "I might just do it." She gently ran her finger over the nub, Bella groaned as her body gave her away letting fluid trickle against Hermiones hand,

"again" she hissed Hermione obliged and began to rub the nub a little harder and faster. Bellas breath came in stops and starts as lifted her hips into Hermiones hand want the pressure to increase, moving in time with the rubbing. "Uhhhh, uhhh, yea again ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, more Katy more harder HARDER. Oh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh YES YES!" Bella moved her pelvis, grinding into Hermione, fluid flowed sticky and warm down her legs, Hermione longed to feel Bellas hot skin against hers so she removed her clothes with her free hand and lent her body over Bella using her knee she kept the pressure. She moan loudly as their nipple pressed against each other, she moved her knee up and down over Bellas clit loving the way their bodies moved as one. Bella pushed her own knee between Hermiones legs and moved in time with the girls,

"Shit, Bells I thought I was meant to be taking you" Hermione gasped as pleasure erupted inside her.

"I don't care I want to fuck you back" Bella moan pulling Hermione into a hot kiss, a tightness formed in the bottom of Bella she moved faster against Hermiones leg "I'm going to cum," she panted Hermiones hand found hers and held it above her head whilst the other went back to circling Bellas soaking pussy. A whiteness covered her eyes as her climax peeked, she drew in then released calling out as she did so "OH KATY YES!" On hearing Bellas orgasm Hermione came too hard over the girls leg

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she collapsed against Bellas sweaty body heaving. Bella wrapt her free arm around Hermione and squeezed her hand which was still held in hers. They said nothing content with the feeling of their naked bodies touching, their hair tangled into each others Honey and Ebony entwined across the grassy mattress.

* * *

I think i may have shown my true colours at last, i feel i'm quite a good sex writer what do you think?


	12. If i made the first move?

I apologise for this extremly late addition to my story college is hectic and i didn't have the network pin so this was all i could do in one evening my brain is a bit fuzzy hope you enjoy little twist in this one.

* * *

It was Sunday 16th of October, two girls lay snuggled under a large green canopy bed, their soft even breathing filled the tidy room with contentment. Black hair contrasted beautifully with the cream skin underneath it, honey coloured curls made a rippling effect over the white pillow. Dark brown eyes, almost black to mach her hair studied their linked hands, her long elegant fingers curled around the others like crawling ivy, her thumb gently stroked the skin under it. She lifted their hands to her lips and kissed them,

"You're like my saving grace Katy Croy" she said to unhearing ears. Careful not to wake the sleeping form beneath her she released her grasp and slid out the bed tiptoeing towards her bathroom she glanced back over her shoulder, the girl slept on unaware of the absent body. Yet another week had past full of unspoken words and emotions running high, being in the 7th year her work load had doubled and with the added Quidditch practises no time had been left for secret meetings between her had Katy. Lessons were long and intense with barely a free minuet to pass a note or exchange a word, only their hands said what they needed vanishing under the grey pleated skirts to caress each others legs not daring to move higher for fear of provoking an obvious reaction. By the time their lessons ended it was time for her to change and head out into the cold evening air mount her broom and zoom around the pitch for a good 2 hours. Before she knew it curfew was holding hands with the night sky outside and she was falling into a deep sleep, dreams steeped in worry and evil invaded the one place she had no control over. More often than not she woke covered in sweat her hair sticking to her forehead, her bedding wrapt around her legs. She longed for the weekend when she could forget about everything as they lay entwined in each others arms after having hot passionate sex, so far they'd been lucky in keeping everything on the low down, after everyone had gone to bed Katy snuck back down to her room and slept with her. This happened every Friday and Saturday night, all the worry evaporated away from her as she lay pressed against Katys body, their hearts beating in time. Shutting the door quietly behind her, she turned and twisted the shower handle. The water was hot against her skin, drops dripped from her nose as the heavy feeling of worry sunk back into the pit of her stomach. The dried fluid round her legs washed down the drain, as the water made her hair fall like a curtain about her face, The minuets dragged, slowly the water turned cold, icy fingers ran up and down her flesh. She stepped out picked up a towel and wrapt it round her dripping body, a soft tap sounded at the door she didn't move. A pair of toned arms encircled her waist, Hermione rested her chin on Bellas shoulder

"Morning" she whispered Bella didn't answer "Bells? You're very quiet is something the matter?" Bella shook her head, Hermione turned the girl around to face her, brushing the wet strands out of Bellas eyes she placed a kiss on her forehead. "You sure?" a quick nod was the answer "Ok" she smiled pulling Bella against her, the feeling of Katys arms around her relaxed every muscle in Bellas body the worry left her again as Katy stroked her damp hair.

"I'm going to changed, ok?" Bella moved away placed a hand against Hermiones face and rubbed her thumb over her cheek. Hermione watched as Bella shut the door behind her,

"Something is not right," she sighed and wiped the condensation off the mirror, a messy haired Hermione stared back at her.

Rod sat arms folded eyebrows knitted glaring into the fire, it was 9:27pm he hadn't seen Bella all day Stan had been exceptionally annoying and the weather was shitty. Stan turned a page stealing a glance across at his brother and angry pair of eyes met his,

"What's the matter with you?" he said bemusement lining his voice,

"It's not like you'd care even if I told you" Rod muttered turning back to the fire. Stan sighed dog-eared his page closed the book and dropped it on the floor

"Alright what's up, you've been in a stinking mood all day, you played horrendously in practise the other day?"

"Oh NOTHING, just the person I really fancy hasn't spent any time with me recently, she seems to trust you more than me, AND she turned me down when I asked her out, but of course YOU would already know that because she's probably already told you!" Stan watched his brothers outburst his head resting on his hand, his right leg crossed over the other one,

"Yes Bella told me you'd asked her out and she'd said no, but that doesn't mean she trust you any less than she trusts me you idiot, it just means that I was the only other best friend around at the time duh! And as for the not spending any time with you recently I have my suspicions about that." he got up stretched and headed for the portrait hole

"Where are you going curfew is in 25 minuets?" Rod asked a hint of annoyance in his voice,

"I'm going for a walk I need to think about something don't worry I wont get caught you know I know every secret passageway in this castle. Chill ok!" The portrait swung shut behind him, he set off down the corridor heading for the Astronomy Tower. The frosty air bit his cheeks as the moonlight bathed his face in a ghostly glow, a cigarette hung precariously from his lips, the tails of smoke floated in the air round him. He sat on the cold stone floor back up against a pillar one leg dangling over the side of the tower, it was a clear still night nothing moved accept the bats and owls. Everything was lined with silver, the lake looked like a great glass mirror, the reflection from the moon dancing on its top. He expelled a great jet of smoke watching the way it spiralled skywards, the sound of footsteps made him freeze, he waited counting the steps as they drew nearer. One… Two…Three

"Oh Stan, ummm hi errr what are you doing up here?" He looked up gazing into a pair of golden eyes, Hermione smiled shiftily, clutching her packet of cigarettes tightly in her hand.

"Katy, err I'm, well I'm having a cigarette and thinking. What are you doing up here?" Hermione visibly relaxed and sat down opposite Stan

"I'm having a cigarette too, you don't mind if I join you?" He stared at her as she placed a cigarette between her lips struck a match and breathed in deeply,

"she looks beautiful" he thought to himself watching the way her face moved as she inhaled and exhaled. "It really suits her smoking she looks complete, which isn't good considering what they do to you," She turned to look at him though she couldn't see the change in his face he blushed as her eyes met his "So where's Bella?" he asked as casually as possible

"She's in bed aaaatleast I think she is in bed I haven't seen her all afternoon" Hermione stumbled, she didn't want to let on that she had been in Bellas room while Bella was in bed. They sat in silence for a minuet or two before Stan said in almost a whisper

"I do know by the way" Hermione froze cigarette half way to her mouth

"Know what Stan?" She asked not daring to look at him for fear of give herself away

"Bout you and Bella of course," her head snapped up defiance written across her face

"I beg your pardon, me and Bella what in the name of Merlin gave you that idea!?"

"Well you're always together, we never get a chance to speak to either of you. Not to mention every weekend you disappear for long periods at a time, what more evidence do I need to prove you're sleeping with her?" She stared unsure weather he was make a wild assumption or he had really figured them out,

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but, whatever you think me and Bellatrix are doing you are sadly mistaken." He smirked

"Really well then you wont mind if I do this then" he moved like lighten one moment he was opposite her then next she was pressed against the cold stone floor with his lips upon hers. She lay there in shock as he sat up and looked down at her

"Stan I, I thought we'd discussed this, I don't know you well enough to enter into a relationship with you"

"Who said anything about a relationship I'm just having fun while I can," something like ice slithered into Hermiones stomach at the tone in Stans voice.

"Stan I'm warning you if you don't get off me I'll hex your lips off" Stan let out a snort and got up

"OK, ok miss all powerful you know I was only joking," the hungry look was gone from his eyes and the animal tone had vanished from his voice like it had never been there.

Awkwardness surrounded them as they sat legs hanging over the side of the tower dragging on the slow burning cigarettes, Stan sighed

"Hay look I really am sorry it's just that I like you so much and you denied my suspicions revolving you and Bells so I thought maybe I'd be in with a shot if I took the first step." Hermione looked at her feet then at Stan, something in his eyes made her stop and think for a minuet, what if she was to say yes what then? She would have a direct link to almost every Death Eater. But what about Bella could she really stop this, she wasn't even sure you could call it a relationship? It was true she cared deeply for the girl and she felt like she didn't need anyone else when it was just them cuddled together in a bed, but it was absurd for her to want to put this whole mission on the line for Bellatrix Lestrange of all people! And then there was Ron, she had almost forgotten about him back home and Ginny and Harry, not to mention the task Dumbledore had left them. In short she was well and truly screwed, releasing the smoke she said more to herself than to him

"I'll think about it," a small grin stretched over Stans mouth. He was one step closer to bagging her, he could almost taste her lips against his. "It's late I should get to bed or I wont get up in the morning" she forced a smile got up and walked towards the stairs,

"Night" he called after her, she didn't answer but continued walking.

It was dark when she got back to the common room, the fire was out everyone was in bed, feeling her way over to Bellas room she knocked gently at the door. No answer,

"Catharine Wheels" she whispered, the painting swung forward allowing her entrance, Bella was still there in the same position breathing evenly a sure sign that she was fast asleep. Hermione left a sinking feeling in her stomach, something told her she was making a grave mistake in even considering Stan. Flinging herself into a large comfy armchair she redrew her cigarettes and lit one, the smoke caught in her throat making her cough, and her eyes stream. Something had changed but she wasn't sure what exactly.


	13. Don'ts

Bellatrix Lestrange sat head in her hands, black curls fall round her cupped face acting as a shielded between her and Cissy, silence stretched tort like an elastic band ready to snap at any moment. The light outside was only bright enough to light up part of the room, shadows reached out from the corners like smoky black fingers. A huge black eagle owl glided through the open window and dropped a letter onto the bed beside the motionless woman, then took flight again neither of them moved a muscle and still the silence stretched on.

Bellatrix Lestrange was a proud woman who didn't need anyone other than the Dark Lord he was her everything, she didn't even need her silly baby sister anymore because she was the Dark Lords most faithful his best lieutenant the one person he truly trusted. She didn't need anyone. She had been telling herself this for years at least she thought she had because one day she had had no emotions the next she was full of emotions that she couldn't identify. Confusion had taken over every conceivable part of her brain it wouldn't leave her alone, she didn't know why she had all these feelings that just seem to appear over night. She was Bellatrix Lestrange she didn't have emotions, what were the point of emotions they showed weakness which was one thing that she wasn't, that was almost laughable. But then the dreams had started, fleeting at first only a few seconds long not even that really, a face here and there, a distant voice talking with inaudible words. She'd woken in cold sweats each morning, bed sheets strewed across the floor, her hair sticking up at odd angles, a name still tangible on the tip of her tongue but unable to be said because she didn't know the name. The problems had really started when she'd began to have flash backs of her school years but they were different, someone else was there, a misty shape of a figure she didn't remember it had always been her and the twins there hadn't been a forth had there? She couldn't remember, but sure enough there was a forth person loitering with intent at the back of her mind. Their out line becoming more defined with each passing day, until finally this morning she'd seen their face hazy but in focus enough for her to see who it was. Her blood had run cold, every muscle had seized up, the darkness had slithered across her vision. Pure hatred was all she felt as she hit the floor, hatred for herself, for the girl, for every part of her memory that betrayed what she thought to be the truth. She'd continued with everything just as normal, trying to take pleasure in the pain others felt, trying to make herself shiver with want as she listened to the Dark Lords speeches, laughing at the other Death Eaters naivety. She'd tried really she had but as every night had drawn closer, dread had consumed her entity, she didn't want these dreams, the ache of misery, the pain of loss, the love for the forth person whose face she could see but didn't want to believe. How could it be them they weren't even at school when she was, it was absurd she refused to believe that it was them, she didn't want it to be them. Night after night she shut herself away from everything and everyone, sat in a corner like she use to do as a girl and drew blood letting it drop like crimson tears onto the tiled bathroom floor. Years had past since she'd had to do this, it meant she was becoming cluttered with emotions and Bellatrix Lestrange didn't have emotions but still she needed to bleed for the right reasons. No one was here to stop her now, Stan had died years ago Rad would hardly know what to do so what was the point in telling him and as for Cissy she didn't even know about when she use to do it as a girl so she wasn't going to tell her. But of course Cissy had found out and far from the reaction Bellatrix had expected from her sister Cissy had locked the door and had not let either of them leave all day until Bellatrix had told her why she was doing this. Because to Cissy this was totally out of character for her older sister having not known about it happening in the past. In the beginning Bellatrix had refused to tell Cissy as she didn't want to let anyone know that she Bellatrix Lestrange was afraid of herself, of her past, of her heart. Cissy being just as stubborn as Bellatrix had stood her ground for 10 hours which considering she liked to be fed cleaned and watered at least three times a day was an achievement for her. Raised voices had been heard from behind the closed door but because they were the Black sisters no one dared disturb them, Cissy waited Bellatrix became claustrophobic she passed the room like a caged animal. Many a time she threw a jinx at Cissy and each time it was deflected, in desperation she locked herself in the bathroom but Cissy blew the door off it's hinges, then as the sun began to set tiered and lacking in fluid Bellatrix fell asleep. Cissy stood watch over her sister, minuets ticked by Bellatrix didn't move. Cissy scanned the room everything was as it always had been, black and green with hints of silver reflecting the dieing light, a single wardrobe, a large four poster bed, a desk and a chest of draws. Nothing was out of place everything was perfect as usual, except, Cissy squinted in the darkness there half hidden by the floor length curtains was a box, if Cissy was not mistaken it was Bellatrixs wand box. Careful not to wake her slumbering sister Cissy moved to pick up the misplaced object, it was weightless something like the sound of windswept leave whispered to her from inside it, curiosity tickled the nerves in Cissys head her fingers itched to open the lid but she didn't want to goes nosing through her sisters property. The mystery objects inside the box shifted again , it begged to be opened. Cissy had never been a very strong willed person, she didn't even play hard to get when Lucius had tried to seduce her and this was just too interesting to over look. The lid was removed, there sliding up and down inside the base of the box were three letters which had by the looks of things been read several times they were tearing at the folds. Cissy tipped them into her hand, perched her backside on the dusty desk and began to read, they were not what she was expecting at all.

Bellatrix woke, head pounding, heart aching and looked into the furious eyes of her baby sister, she glanced down at the pieces of parchment gripped in Cissys white knuckled hand. Guilt almost like a iron clad fist slammed itself against Bellatrixs ribcage, sick churned in her gut sparking contractions through her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Bellatrix, do you want to die? Do you want this to get back to the Dark Lord!?"

"How dare you go searching through my personal things"

"How dare I? Bellatrix this is my house and if you are harbouring some secret affair with the enemy I have every right to go searching through your possessions, what is all this?"

"Nothing, it's none of your bloody business Cissy now give me those now"

"Not until you tell me exactly what in the name of Merlin is going on with you. You've been different for a good what five weeks now and then I find out about your so called outlet and now this. Bellatrix Black so help me you're going to tell me exactly what's going on inside your head!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like Cissy just you remember you're in a very dangerous position with the Dark Lord I can very easily find something out about Lucius and turn him in then you'll be begging me to help him."

"Don't you threaten me Bellatrix, Lucius has been extremely helpful to the Dark Lord recently there isn't any dirt you can dig up on him and you know it. Now you're not leaving here until I find out why you have been contacting Remus Lupin about the Granger girl."

"Never, I'll never tell you or anyone about her." Fear tinged Bellatrixs voice as the reality hit her the Cissy had read every letter and digested what they said, the authority in her sisters words was something she'd never heard before she thought it must come from her their father and Cissy had never needed to use it until she had Draco. A thought struck her, had she spoken in her sleep, had she said her name, bile moved dangerously high in her throat. Colour drained from her face, for the first time in over 30 years she felt the fear grip her very heart. She was in an extremely dangerous situation, Cissy had discovered her only means of contact with the opposition, her only means of finding out what in fucks sake was going on with her, her only way of stopping the girl from changing her. Bellatrix sunk on to her bed and cupped her face in her hands and let her hair fall around her head creating a barrier between them both. If she kept this up perhaps Cissy might give up and go away, she waited, the sound of her owl Orion landing next to her made her want to move but she didn't dare. He left, between her hair she could see a letter beside her, Lupins writing covered one side he didn't use envelopes she wasn't worthy of that much. And still the silence stretched on.

It had been almost four week since she and Stan had had their little moment up in the Astronomy Tower, and for the first time since she'd arrived in this time period that she felt truly trapped. On one hand she had Stan a boy who wasn't that bad looking yes a future Death Eater but one of her best chances to succeed in her mission which was still at the front of her mind, on the other was someone who she was growing so fond of she honestly couldn't think of anyone she'd ever felt this strongly for in her life. Bella was just not what she was expecting, she had honestly thought that she was going to be just as evil as she was in the future but she wasn't. True she wasn't perfect but who was, she was mysterious, beautiful and caring not to mention every other quality she possessed, yes now that Hermione thought about Bella was a big problem. But there was someone else she'd almost forgotten about them, almost but they lingered deep at the back of her mind buried underneath all her work, feelings and thoughts. Ron smiled at her from the future Harry protested as she hit them round the back of their heads for being so ignorant, Ginny laughed along with her, laughed they all laughed at each other no worries no cares just laughter. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she thought about her best friends a sudden longing to see them hit her full on, a sob raked her throat, she couldn't deny that she missed them all terribly especially Ron she missed him the most but she knew that if she gave up she'd miss Bella too maybe even more than the ones at home. Wiping the tear trails away she concentrated on the match before her Slytherin were down by 20 points, Rod was getting frustrated, Stan was being worked to the limit and Bella was so immersed in trying to find the Snitch she'd almost been hit off her broom twice and it wasn't even half time yet. Madam Hooch blew her whistle as Rod tried to take a swipe at the on coming Ravenclaw Chaser

"FOUL, HALF TIME AFTER PENILTY SHOT," a Ravenclaw hovered Quaffle under his arm opposite Stan, sweat was pouring down his face as he prepared himself for a block. The Quaffle was launched he barrel rolled head butted the ball away and fell 30 ft only to be caught just before he hit the floor by Bella. Hermione raced from the stands as the whistle sounded for half time, the two teams landed and headed for the opposite ends of the pitch. When she reached the group Stan was sitting on the frozen ground draining a bottle of water, Bella stood back as he tried to stand up, detaching herself from the rest of the team turned to Hermione who was standing behind her waiting for her to notice her. A grimace drew itself over her mouth as Hermione wrapped her arms around her,

"You'll win and you know it, just relax you looked so tense up there"

"Are you surprised it's my first match as this position I'm a bit tense about the fact I might not catch it in time and then the team will hate me and Stan will thi…"

"Bella stop you'll do fine honestly, just think that there is no one else in the world apart from you and that ball ok?" Bella nodded and Hermione lovingly tucked a loose strand of black curl behind Bellas ear, the whistle sounded for seconded half both girls jumped to action one taking flight as the other ran for the stands. Snow began to fall lightly as the teams hovered ready to resume play, the whistle went and they were off zig-zagging between each other. Clouds as white as bones covered the sky a heavy coating was on the way, luckily Madam Hooch hadn't noticed the on coming clouds. Ravenclaw scored again taking the score to 80-50 Bella needed to catch the Snitch soon, her face was creased into a frown as she scanned every conceivable spot looking for that tiny glint of gold, and then she saw it flitting between the bollards of Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Flattening her body to her broom handle she took off like a bullet towards the evading little ball trying to relax so as not to mess up this very complex bit of flying she was going to have to do, closer and closer she got the Ravenclaw Seeker lagging far behind her. Releasing her broom she clutched it between her legs

"1.…" she counted in her head "2.….3.….NOW" reaching up she gripped the overhead bollard swung her body upwards gabbing the snitch as she did so and soared skywards not holding onto anything but the tiny beating ball. The slytherins roared Hermione among them, Bella had done it she'd one them their first match they were now in the lead by 200-80 points. The snow caked itself in her hair as she slowed and turned back towards the flooded pitch ground, the Snitch had stopped trying to escape and was now just like any other ball motionless in her vice like grip. She landed only to be engulfed by her team mates, Rod leapt on her and pressed his mouth to hers, Bella froze in his embrace, both Hermione and Stan watched as the rest of the team

"oooooooo and awwwwwwwed" at the two figures, something like an icy fingertip ran itself down her heart and plucked at everyone of her heartstrings. Bella broke away from Rod and avoided his gaze

"Ummm thank you Rod"

"Girls don't say thank you when they get kissed Bells you should know that by now" he beamed at her. She giggled shakily

"Well this one does" she turned and came face to face with Hermione the blush drained from her cheeks, Hermione smiled understandingly at the horror struck Bella, she turned and head back towards the castle leaving an ill feeling Bella standing amongst her cheering fans.

Lupin sat opposite Harry and Ron, it was late and the order had left happy with the news that Bellatrix Lestrange had found out about Hermione in her past but couldn't do anything about it, the girl was due back in just under three weeks and they were preparing themselves for major reviewing sessions. Harry and Ron waited with baited breath to hear which one would be going back to pick Hermione up and who would be sorting out the surprise party for her, Lupin breathed in

"Ok boys I've decided that Harry will pick Hermione up and Ron can stay home and help his mother and ginny with the preparations for the party." This of course didn't please Ron in the slightest he felt he should be the one to pick up Hermione because, well he couldn't give a reason he just felt he should do it, "I'm sorry Ron but Harry is more skilled and I feel that if we should get into controversy he would be more beneficial than you." Lupin blushed as he said this but not as much as Harry did, he hated it when people compared him to Ron it was just so unfair on Ron.

"Fine" muttered Ron crossing his arms over his chest.

"Katy, I'm so sorry please forgive me, please I never wanted that to happen you believe me don't you?" Bella was practically in tears as she caught up with her best friend, Hermione slowed so Bella could drew level with her

"Bella I'm fine honestly you have nothing to be sorry for I saw the whole thing I know it was Rod who pushed himself on you, not you on him. And of course I believe you when you say you didn't want it so I don't want you apologizing all evening ok?" A lump rose in Bellas throat at the understanding from the girl opposite her, she flung her arms around Hermiones neck and pulled her into a kiss full of guilt and thanking, tears rolled down her cheeks onto Hermiones as they stood there on broad daylight locked in a apologetic embrace. I sharp intake broke them apart there at the end of the corridor was Rod a look of anger, horror and pain painted across his face

"You," he pointed at Bella "you and her, what the fuck? What about me Bella I thought we.." he stopped unable to say what he had hoped deep down might happen after he made the first move.

"Rod I'm sorry now you know why I said no to you," Bella wasn't looking at him but at the floor, Hermione watched as black spots appeared on the floor between her feet. "I'm sorry" she said looking up at Rod before taking off down the corridor her footsteps and sobs resounding off the walls as she rounded the corner at the end, Hermione turned

"Rod I'm probably number one to hex into oblivion at the moment but please for Bellas sake don't mention this to anyone especially Stan I don't think that would do your friendship any good at this current time."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do you little lesbian what did you do to her, did you slip her a potion cast a spell on her, because one thing's for sure before you came around Bella was mine. And you are fool to think that I would ever hurt her!" and with that he stormed off towards the dungeons leaving a very stressed Hermione in the quietening corridor.

* * *

OK everyone next one random views from different time periods and different places in time hope it is to your likeing.


	14. Lies and plans

This chapter and the character Rabastan (Stan) is dedicated to Tori Stevens due to his cunning mind and sneaky plans which she so happens to find attractive in a man. Plus i've fashioned Stan purely for her. Hope you enjoy the chapter Tori.

* * *

A single figure stood in an empty room, no windows meant no light as a result the room was as dark as the night outside. The figure stood leaning against a desk her shoulders shaking, tears dripped solemnly from her eyes creating tiny pools on the shinny wooden top. Tip tap tip tap they seemed to say as one by one they fell, guilt as painful as jinxes crashed like waves against her heart. Her breathes came in short sharp rasps. A tiny object no thicker than a sheet of paper lay inches from her fingertips stains like rust covered it, yes the implement had been used recently but did she care, no not really she'd seen no other way to stop the smarting pound of guilt that coursed through her veins. And for once the blade had not helped, she cut and sliced at her exposed limbs the blood had flowed but so had the tears both fluids had leaked nothing had steamed them she hadn't wanted to. The tracks of blood had dried finally but the tears hadn't, they continued. She had barely moved in four hours not daring to venture outside her room for fear of meeting the two people at the moment she couldn't bare to lay eyes on. She'd done this she'd brought this on herself she was a horrid person she deserved to bleed every drop signified each word she'd said that caused pain to either one of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she cried each word broke with emotion. Pounding at her door made her scrunch up her eyes placing her blood streaked hands over her ears as a voice began to call out to her

"Bella open up Bella, Bella it's me open the door, please open up BELLA" she howled as she woman's voice resounded off her bedroom walls filling her head

"No, go away" she sobbed not wanting to see the person on the other side if the door. Hermiones heart pounded as no-one answered the door what Stan had just told her had made her blood run cold, it had never crossed her mind that Bella was self harming, had she been so blind not to notice when Bella had covered her arms straight after they had slept together, never had she seen Bellas bare arms in daylight. Just the mere thought of Bella hurting was making her panicky.

"Bella please open up, it's me it's Hermione, please open up" she said this last bit without thinking, on the other side of the door Bella stopped crying Hermione? She didn't know a Hermione, that was Katys voice she was sure of it. Stepping forward on shaky legs she removed the locking spell she'd placed on the door to stop anyone entering and opened it,

"What do you mean by it's me Hermione?" Hermione mentally kicked herself for letting her emotions take control for once she didn't have an answer,

"I err I meant to say Katy" it was a pretty terrible excuse but it was the first one that popped into her head.

"No you said Hermione, why did you refer to yourself as Hermione when you told me your name was Katy Croy?" Confusion covered every word Bella spoke, Hermione swallowed she had just dug herself a very deep hole whihc would take ages to climb out of.

"My name isn't Katy Croy, it's Hermione, Hermione Granger and I don't live in Ireland, I live in Gloucestershire." Bella stared at the shadowy form of the person before her

"So you lied to me?" her tone had become flat,

"You don't understand why I lied, I had to I can't explain it so please don't ask me to, but yes everything you think you know about me isn't true." Hermione gabbled this bit, Bellas mind couldn't take this information in she had to get away from this girl who she had fallen for, given herself to time and again, she backed away and began to shut the door Hermione stopped her "Bella it's still me, I've still got the same personality, I've not changed at all."

"On the contrary Katy, or Hermione whoever you are, you are a completely different person and I'm not sure I can associate myself with someone who is willing enough to lie about everything to me," anger was building inside her as reality sunk in, this person had lied to her face, for weeks she had lied about everything, her identity, her family hell maybe she had even lied about her emotions.

"What Bella no honestly it's still me, you can trust me I'm just called something different where I come from" shit she'd done it again given another piece of information away.

"Trust you, trust you no I don't think so somehow, and what do you mean by where I come from, what are you some sort of time traveller?" Hermione stiffened, Bella stopped mouth agape "NO, don't you even think of trying to make out that you're a time traveller to cover up for your stinking lies!"

"Bella you don't understand I am a time traveller I was sent here from the future to stop something, please believe me I'm not lying to you." Bella laughed and for a moment the eccentric sound of her future self flashed through the atmosphere

"Why should I believe you Hermione, for all I know you could have lied to me about lying, I can't ever trust you again, now leave me alone" once more she tried to slam the door but Hermione shoved her foot against it

"Not until you listen to me, Bella calm down and let me explain, please, PLEASE!" Relishing her grip on the door Bella swung round and stormed into the centre of her room

"Fine you have 60 seconds starting now" crossing her arms over her heaving chest she glared at Hermione, panic filled Hermione as she found herself cornered this time she really didn't want to lie to get herself out of the situation but it was her only option she daren't risk the mission more than she already had.

"I'm going to need more than 60 seconds Bella, it's a bit more complex than you seem to realise, you see I was sent here because, because …." she thought hard straining every part of her brain for a believable excuse then she found one "I was sent here to join forces with the Dark Lord, there is something that he will make a grave mistake on in the future and I need to warn him but I have to bide my time so he can trust me. You see he becomes almost all powerful but he makes one little error and it leads to his down fall and I must warn him about it." She waited unsure of the response she might get, for all she knew Bella might already be a Death Eater and then again she might not.

"You know about the Dark Lord?" Bella asked uncertainly, she only knew of two other people at school who wanted to become one of his alliances and they were the twins.

"Yes, of course I know about him, nobody knows more about him than a few very important people in the future I happen to be one of them. He is famous in the future Bella, his power is unimaginable but he is evil pure evil and will stop at nothing to get what he wants but for him to do that he will need my help." Bella eyed her unsure about weather or not she was telling the truth, this sounded extremely truthful to her but she still wasn't convinced,

"Prove it, if you can." Hermione sighed she had been afraid that she would be asked to prove that she was from the future,

"Fine, but don't interrupt, because it is very complex and you'll need to listen, can I sit down?" Bella flicked her head at the bed, turned and went to sit down on it, Hermione followed her slowly, as she made herself more comfortable Bella watched her and thought about the last time they had been on this bed together, it had been weeks. "Right ok, my time is 1996 that is when I left to come here, I was sent by one of my ex teachers, I used to or will do depending on how you look at it go to school here. I'm the best academic student Hogwarts has had in year, I don't mean to sound bigheaded but I am. Lord Voldemort as he is called in the future will end up being classified to a great amount of people a murderer but to people like me who follow him devoutly," she had to stop herself from cringing as she said this, follow Lord Voldemort jut the thought was sickening. "He will try and kill a baby boy by the name of Harry Potter, but will almost kill himself in the process, the boys mother will put a powerful spell over the baby to stop him from harm this spell is love and that is something Lord voldemort can never feel. The two will grow and fight, hate and hunt each other, I was sent here to warn him that he must not try to kill Harry Potter because he knows not what is in store if he does." Hermione finished she wasn't lying as such, technically she was here to stop Voldemort just indirectly, she looked at the undistinguished form of Bella in front of her and waited.

"You're telling the truth aren't you, you're not lying to me, you swear?" There was a kind of desperation in her voice now, she reached out of grasped Hermiones hand "Katy, I mean Hermione promise me you're telling the truth." Hermione gripped Bellas hand in hers

"Bella I swear I'm not lying to you, I would never lie to you, but you must understand I'm a dangerous person to be around, please believe me when I say I care about you but the thing we had we can no longer have that, I need to do this as a single person I can't involve you emotionally. She couldn't help but smile then she sounded so much like Harry always did, she was thankful Bella couldn't see the tears that had begun to fall and the sad wistful smile on her lips.

"I understand, but please tell me one thing before we stop our whole charade, did you lie about," ahe faultered "about, us?" Hermione stiffened again

"No, never" she whispered almost to herself, Bella breathed out slowly,

"Katy?"

"Yes, and it's Hermione Bella but go on"

"Oh, yes that's going to take some getting use to, ummm does anyone else know about all of this?"

"No no-one apart from you, Bella you must promise me you wont tell anyone not even the twins, I can't risk them changing the future I've already altered it hugely by tell you what I'm here for, you mustn't utter a word to either of them."

"I promise" Bella whispered.

The atmosphere was excruciatingly tense the next few days Bella was unsure on how to approach Hermione on simple things like family, she wanted to get to know this new and almost scary person. Luckily the boys hadn't noticed the strained friendship between them, obviously Rod was being more observant but even he couldn't see that there was a growing barrier between the girls. More than once Hermione caught Bella watching her deep in thought, she wished that she'd kept her mouth shut about herself, about everything. She now had just endangered everyone she'd ever cared about, her future may now have been altered severely, and she wasn't only worried about her loved ones in the future but surprisingly for Bella too. Over the course of this term she had become emotionally attached to Bella, she hadn't wanted to, if she honestly looked deep down inside herself she had battled with her emotions from the moment she met Bella. The first touch was so powerful that she could barely resist the urge to give in, their first kiss was electric and as for the sex well that had made he so confused. She'd begged her heart to stop beating for her, she wanted all the feelings to go away, she hadn't wanted to be sexually attracted to a girl. But she had been, and each time they had slept together she'd given a part of herself to Bella, Bella possessed Hermione like no-one had ever done before. And she liked it. She knew it was wrong and she kept telling herself to remember Ron to remember he was waiting for her back home, that she didn't belong here, this was a game an act almost, it was like a play that would last for years, scenes that went on for months at a time. She had a goal and she'd got distracted from the preparation for it, she was meant to get cosy with a man, not a woman, actually the more she'd thought about it Lupin had said you must find someone to marry so you can stop as many Death Eaters as possible, he hadn't defined the sex they had to be. Sadly now Bella knew her true identity the possibility of her being her partner was out of the question, she posed too much of a threat to the mission if she allowed herself to become so involved with the girl Bella could be used to Voldemorts advantage. No, she couldn't allow that to happen strangely enough she found she was caring by trying not to care, by releasing Bella from their high flying romantic fling she was saving her from more heart ache, at least she thought she was. If she was truthful Bella was special to her, if she was really truthful she would willingly have an open relationship with her but she couldn't be truthful to herself. Her primary focus now was stopping as many Death Eaters as possible to fake her feelings and to forget about any romantic daydreams involving her and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Stans eyes followed Katys backside as she walked down the isle between the desk to hand in her essay to Professor Slughorn, things had not been going as well as he'd hoped, he'd thought that by this time she would have come to him and accepted his offer to go out with him, but she hadn't in fact she seemed to be avoiding both him and Rod. There was a good side to this though and that was both Bella and Katy seemed to be in a tiff with each other so they were spending less time with each other of course they still sat next to each other in classes but they weren't with each other 24/7 like they used to be. Perhaps he could get on Katys good side so he could sway her into going out with him, it was almost obsessive how much time he spent thinking of ways to get her to be his girlfriend but this was merely because she had in thrilled him. It was four days until the end of term and he was preparing himself for a good few weeks at Bellas, he loved Bellas house, loved the building itself, the fact that he was in one of the most powerful families presence, he loved the rules and regulations, he loved everything. He's been going there for at least one holiday every year, the Blacks were like his second family he loved them just as much as he loved his own parents. He wasn't stupid he know that both parties were expecting either Rod or himself to form a bond between the two families in the form of marriage, but he just didn't feel attracted to any of them like that, Rod did and he made it perfectly clear so he would just leave the bonding of bloodlines to his little brother. Hermione swept past him and settled herself back into her seat next to a misty eyed Bella, Bella was resting her chin on her hand and staring absent minded at Hermione, she wasn't focusing on her at all more staring straight through her. He watched Katy snap her fingers just in front of Bellas face, she jumped a little at the noise then blushed as she realised what she'd been doing. Stan watched this with a mixture of curiosity and wonder, the girls seemed to be so close yet so parted and he wanted to know why, the only way he was going to be able to do that would be to somehow get Bella to invite Katy to her house for Christmas too that way he could observe then in a close proximity with each other and everyone else. Yes he though that would be the way to go about things. Twenty minuets later he put his plan into action,

"Hay Bells can I talk to you about something?" Bella slowed to let Stan catch up he was panting slightly from running to catch up,

"Yeah Stan what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if it might be a good idea if you invited Katy to spend Christmas with us all, you know like really show her we are all best friends blah blah blah" he finished a bit lamely not looking at her in the face, she eyes him suspiciously

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Stan," He looked at her

"Really, why?" Bella blushed

"Uhrm, well, I don't, I'll ask her but I'm pretty sure she'd told me she has something planned" and with that she hurried off leaving Stan grinning behind her. Faze one complete he muttered as he strode off towards the Great Hall for some lunch.

* * *

Hope you all like it, bit delayed but that's only due to my work amount at college next chapter will be coming soon. Promise.


	15. Making unexpected plans

Apologies for this horrid lateness, work and life just got ontop of me. Hope this rather rushed chapter is to your liking, if not tell me so and i will make the next one better. I have the ending all worked out just need to get there, it will be a very long story, over 20 chapters at least.

* * *

Snow covered the grounds, gathering on the window sills of the great castle, as the frost glazed the freezing panes. Hermione slumped in the old dusty armchair gazing at the patterns in the frost, stars glistened white against the pale glow of sun. The library was empty, apart from her, it was the day before they were due to leave for the holidays and seeing as she was completely free the last two periods that day, she'd felt like spending it alone. She didn't want to admit it but something between her and Bella had changed, it was almost like Bella was now scared of her, they still spent plenty of time together, lessons, mealtimes, after school. But they had kept their distance physically, they didn't even hold hands anymore, they used to hold hands and wonder down corridors like that, ignoring the curious looks they received, but not anymore. Stan had of course seized the blatant distance between them and tried to step in only to be waved away like a horrid smell. She couldn't wait to have some free time to herself to get back and refresh her mind and body, ready to start again after Christmas, she missed Harry and Ron dreadfully, but if she truthful she'd only begun to miss them since she and Bella had stopped being each others shadows. A sound from behind one of the bookcases made her start, she moved in her seat to look behind her only to find a small first former reaching on tiptoes to one of the highest shelves.

"Would you like some help, with that?" Hermione offered, the small Hufflepuff boy stared at her opened mouth obviously surprised at the fact a seventh year Slytherin was offering to help him. He nodded slowly, Hermione smiled gently at him "Which one do you want?" He pointed up at a large dark green spine book, writing which was almost illegible from on the floor, Hermione reached up and pulled the big book down surprised at its weight. "Here you go, that's a really advanced book, are you good at Herbology?" she was answered by yet another nod, she smiled again "Well good luck with whatever you're studying." Turning around she started to move back to her seat but stopped as the young boy spoke,

"Thank you Miss Croy." She looked back over her shoulder at the ruffled youngster,

"You're welcome" and walked back to her chair ready to return to her thoughts. Although after a few minuets she was interrupted by a small high cough behind her, she twisted around and came face to face with the young boy slightly pink in the face,

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Croy but I know you're the cleverest person in the school, I … I was wondering if you could help me with my homework?" A large smile broke out across Hermiones face

"Of course I'll help you pull up a chair go get your stuff and we'll do it now." The lad ran across the library grabbed his overflowing bag and the stationary he'd left strewed across the large table he'd been sitting at, he dumped all the stuff on the tiny coffee table in front of Hermione and dragged an equally large armchair up beside hers. "Right ok before we start, what's your name?"

"Amos Diggory, Miss Croy" Hermiones mind jumped this, was Cedrics father,a smile curved her lips

"It's nice to meet you Amos, and my name is Katy you don't have to call my Miss Croy, it makes me sound like a big scary teacher and I'm not that scary am I? Amos smiled shyly up at Hermione

"You're very nice but a little scary because you're in Slytherin and best friends with Bellatrix Black," Hermiones jaw flexed at the mention of Bellas name, she forced the smile to stay on her face.

"Do you find Bellatrix scary then Amos?" He nodded vigorously

"She's so cool she's scary, and I've been told she sneakily pull pranks on people." Hermione laughed at this last comment,

"Amos you are funny, I can assure you Bella does not pull pranks on people."

"I was listening to Professor Slughorn and Professor Dumbledore the other day in the corridor and Slughorn was saying you two are as thick as thieves, Dumbledore laughed and said something very strange, I think it was something like, 'only people who have that connection can over come anything, and truly love each other for what they are inside.' I didn't understand him very well, and…" the rest of Amos's babble was lost to Hermione, she'd been struck by what Dumbledore had said to Slughorn about her and Bella. Could Bella truly love her for what she really was? Was their friendship that strong, were they really as thick as thieves? She didn't know. She was brought out of her stream of conscience by a small hand shaking her shoulder lightly, she looked back at the nervous looking Amos and smiled reassuringly

"Sorry Amos I was just thinking about what Dumbledore said about me and Bella, yes she is my best friend, now what is it you need help on?"

For the next hour she and Amos sat huddled in the library by the windows, the frost melted away from the panes as lunch approached. Finally Amos flung his quill down in a relieved fashion,

"Finished, now I have no homework for the holidays. Thank you very much Katy I understand everything now." He beamed at Hermione and she returned it warmly,

"Amos I'm very happy you've now finished all your Christmas homework but why didn't any of your friends help you with this stuff?"

"They aren't at the same level as me in Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures and besides even if they were I haven't any friends to help me with my homework." Hermione rose her eyebrows in surprise

"I'm sure that's not true Amos there must be someone you are friendly with?" he shook his head sadly

"Nope, I often look at you and Bellatrix and wish I had a best friend like that, but I don't because I'm the smart boring one." Hermione understood exactly where Amos was coming from, she was touched that he longed for the same closeness she and Bella share. Shared. The thought struck her hard. It was true they were still friends but the closeness that use to be there had fizzled out, she wasn't meaning the sexual closeness she was meaning the girly closeness the giggles and secrets, late night chats and early morning gossiping. She missed it, deep down she missed that closeness very much. She was brought back to reality with a annoying feeling of little fingers prodding her, she looked up at the peevish faced Amos Diggory.

"Hmmm, sorry Amos is was miles away. Look I'm really sorry again but I need to go and have lunch before my lessons start, and you need to have your lunch too, don't forget." And with that she left if a flurry of robes and brown curls, Amos stared after her, bewilderment apparent on his round face.

Hermione raced through the corridors scanning the crowds for her face, her heart pounded painfully against her lungs, sweat slipping down under her collar. She needed to find Bella, she wanted to just hug her and explain that even though they couldn't be together she wanted them to still be best friends. With out Bella she wasn't sure she could cope in this time on her own.

Faces blurred as Bella jogged through the corridors searching anxiously for Hermione, she wasn't sure what exactly she was going to say when she actually found her but the most important thing was to find her so she kept moving, zig-zagging amongst the throngs of students heading to the great hall for lunch. And then suddenly there she was running straight at her, brown curls spiralling round her head, eyes alert searching for something, someone, those eyes found hers and a smile broke out across her mouth as Bella flung herself at her giggling fit to burst at the random act of affection they found themselves creating. Trying to smother her giggles Bella looked at Hermione and snorted

"Well clearly you were looking for me almost as eagerly as I was looking for you." Hermione nodded,

"Yes I was, look Bella I'm so sorry about this past few days, weeks… er….I know I've been really strange but I'm worried about my identity and if it was going to get out the days that followed that convo, I wasn't sure I could trust you and now I see that was not a good thing to think. You're my best friend and I can't believe I ever thought you would let anything that important out. What I guess I'm saying is do you forgive me for being such a horrendous friend?" Bella took hold of Hermione's hand and linked fingers in their special way,

"Of course I forgive you Hermione, you are and always will be my best friend and to prove you that I forgive you and there are no hard feelings please will you come to my house for the Christmas holidays? That is if you don't have anything else already planned." Hermione answered before she even thought they question through properly, something deep down told her to say yes. Not to mention she really did want to spend some quality time with Bella so they could truly sort things out between them.

"Yes I'd love to Bells, it will be the best Christmas ever, I can't wait to meet your family." Bella beamed at Hermione showing pearly white teeth that echoed her dark hair and eyes, the light shone out from those dark pools, reflecting Hermione's face in them.

"That's great, come on lets go and send an owl to parents telling them you're not going home for Christmas," Bella set off pulling Hermione by the wrist towards the Owlery. Hermione pulled back

"Bella, I have no parents in this time, I'll have to tell Dumbledore that I'm going to your house ok?" Bella looked back and gave a sheepish smile

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot, well do you want me to come with you to see Dumbledore?" Hermione shook her head,

"No it's ok Bells thanks for asking but he might have to talk to me about my time and that is risky letting you hear about that period ok?" Bella eyed Hermione for a moment but wishing to avoid conflict she just shrugged and nodded, Hermione breathed out quietly "Thanks Bells you're the best, come on lets go send an owl to _your_ parents telling them that I'm coming. And with that the two girls flew down the corridor their hands clasped.

Lupin appeared in the circler office just in front of Dumbledore's table, it was the morning of the Christmas holidays he'd arrived ready to pick Hermione up and take her back to an eagerly waiting Weasley household. Unbeknown to him he was in for a slight surprise. Hermione was standing beside the table back to Lupin in mid discussion with the younger Dumbledore, he coughed to attract their attention, Hermione turned

"LUPIN what are you doing here?" Before he knew what was happening Hermione flung herself at him and embraced him, burring her face in his shoulder. She was taller than her remembered her hair was longer too but still she retained her childlike looks.

"I'm here Hermione to take you on a little holiday, back home. Molly is anxious we get back for dinner and the boys are practically bouncing with excitement at the prospect of seeing you again." Her face fell, which didn't go unnoticed by Lupin, he watched her, "Hermione you do want to come back don't you?" She looked up at him

"Yes, yes of course I want to come back with you but I've already made plans, with someone." She blushed slightly, Lupin cocked an eyebrow at the pinkness on the girls face,

"Hermione who is it that you have made plans with, that are so important that you can't come back home for a few weeks?" He waited as she found the words,

"It's Bellatrix Lestrange, well Black as she's known now." She swallowed, "and she's invited me to her house for the holidays. She's my best girlfriend, apart from Ginny, and I know it's dangerous but I …" She stopped then whispered, "I trust her." Lupin stared at Hermione his mouth slightly open, the order half of him was jumping for joy at the thought of Hermione being so close to stopping the most dangerous Death Eater, but the maternal half was alarmed at the words, I trust her. Surely those words only go together with, do not in the middle of them? This was Bellatrix Black, soon to be Lestrange, Voldemorts more loyal Death Eater, killer of Sirius, torturer of the Longbottoms, and most hated person apart from Voldemort to Harry Potter. Yet this girl, this remarkably intelligent trusted her, had somehow got deep within the skin of her and befriended her, surely she must know what she was doing. He had to believe her. A fake look of support spread over his pale face,

"This is fabulous progress Hermione, you're clearly very good at acting the trust worthy friend. Have you any information on her yet?" A stab of annoyance shot through Hermione at the thought of betraying Bella, this mission was beginning to get on her nerves. It was becoming a problem and the reason for spending time with people she actually wanted to spend time with. She didn't want a reason to have to spend time with her best friend.

"Yes but, I can't think of them at this very moment, You're going to have to give me some means of contacting you." Lupin nodded and put his hand inside of his pocket and withdrew a tiny golden mirror,

"Here, we modified this mirror so you can contact us through it, it connects straight to a large mirror at The Burrow and to one at the Ministry so all you need to do is say the location you wish to see and speak to and the mirror will connect you." She took the slim handled looking glass and held it tightly, the candle light gleamed on its opulent face.

"Thank you, tell Harry and… and Ron that I'm sorry I can't come home but I hopefully will see them at Easter or at the very latest Summer. Also please give Mrs and Mr Weasley my thanks for being so patient with my arrival. And final please tell the order that…. That they'll have some information soon, at the latest the beginning of the Spring term, ok?" Lupin nodded, a frown creasing his already lined forehead, something was not quite right with Hermione but she clearly wasn't willing to tell him what it was.

Dumbledore, throughout this meeting sat fingertips touching observing them over his half moon spectacles, blue eyes twinkling. The desire to protect this new found friendship between her and Miss Black was very apparent to the observant, but to the likes of Remus Lupin, who although wise was not as worldly wise as he himself was. Hermione was fighting every emotion she had for Bellatrix, he could see she wasn't even aware she was doing it, her forehead mimicked the man in front of her.

"Very well Hermione looks like this is goodbye for now. Just remember whenever you wish to contact us use the mirror." She gave a brief nod, "Until Easter then." He embraced her one last time before turning on the spot and disappearing with a crack like a whip. Hermione stood looking at the spot where Lupin had been seconds before, a kind of finality had been bestowed upon her, she truly had to get information out of Bella during this holiday, if she didn't the order were not going to be very happy with her. She turned to face the blue eyed man, who like always appeared to know more than one should.

* * *

Once again i'm very sorry for the delay.


	16. Elfin Wine & afternoon naps

Oh dear me what a stupidly long time it has taken me to get this one up. Oh well lets just hope it was worth it enjoy...

* * *

Bella stood waiting patiently outside the stone gargoyle, well as patiently as she knew how which wasn't very patiently. Turning on the spot she paced up and down a few meters, the seconds dragged by like snails in a race.

"Come on Hermione what's taking so long?" She muttered through gritted teeth, running her slim fingers through her silken ringlets she sighed in frustration and flopped against the cool walls. Hermione had been in Dumbledore's office for three quarters of an hour all she was meant to be doing was saying she was going to Bella's house for the holidays, what could they be discussing that was taking so long? Suddenly the gargoyle leapt aside to reveal Hermione rather ashen faced stepping off the last moving stair. "Finally, there you are, what took you so long? I've been wa….." She stopped and looked at Hermione properly taking in the colour of her face and pink rims round her eyes, she'd been crying clearly but what about? "Hermione, what's….what's the matter? Did Dumbledore say something to you, can't you come? Has something happened in … your time?" Bella reached out and placed a hand gently on Hermione's forearm, she jolted at the touch and turned to face the pearly face of Bellatrix, concern was flitting across those shady eyes.

"No, no Bells I'm fine honestly it's just that," she stopped and swallowed "that someone came to see me and take me home for the Christmas holidays I told them I didn't want to go back I wanted to stay here with you and spend Christmas with your family. He wasn't very happy with me." A sad smile spread across her lips, Bella watched the change of expression on her best friends face something clearly had happened which wasn't what she just said, but she didn't press it further.

Dumbledore had not moved since Hermione left his office, their conversation had been as he had preserved it to be, confusing and full of tears. He was an old man, he knew that, and it didn't phase him in the slightest. And being old he had see the world and its many wonders, and considering love was if not the biggest then one of the biggest wonders of the world he wasn't new to seeing it present itself in front of him like a dancing house elf. He could see that Hermione was an exceptionally clever young woman so for her to develop emotions towards a dangerous predator such as Bellatrix Black was unethical. True he didn't know exactly what Bellatrix was going to be like when older, but he wasn't so naïve as to not see that she would make a name for herself being evil, she just oozed that personality. Fingertips pressed together, with elbows resting on his desk, Dumbledore sighed, this was going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better,

"I just hope no one gets hurt" he whispered to watching portraits. They all nodded in agreement.

The snow was still untouched on the grounds, apart from the drive that led to the wrought iron gates flanked by the winged boars. Here there was nothing but slush as the students made their way down towards the Hogsmead train station, throwing snowballs, slipping and sliding, with shouts of delight at the prospect of holidays filled with snow. The train was due to leave at 1 o'clock sharp and of course much like every year everyone had decided to pack that morning which meant there was a long line of black cloaked teenagers moving over the slushy floor, late for the train. Among them a quartet walked side by side chatting away oblivious to the ruckus around them which if Percy Wesley had been Head Boy at the time stamped out instantly. But to the one Head Girl, and one prefect a little bit of snow never hurt anyone, and besides neither of them liked being a boring older student who told everyone off, it never gave you a good reputation round the school. Stan walked close to Hermione occasionally bumping her hand with his, indicating she should take it, of course she didn't. Hermione was still a bit wary of Stan he was peculiar, something wasn't quite right and she couldn't put her finger on it. Rod on the other hand was gabbling nineteen to the dozen to Bella trying way too hard to keep her attention on him not Katy. Hermione had to hand it to him he was persistent, maybe he did love her as much as he claimed too, she smiled to herself, even though at the moment there was a strained atmosphere between them she had a feeling that this holiday was going to be a memorable one.

_5 hours later._

It was now half past seven, the train had been delayed by an hour and a half, what with everyone clamouring to get a good compartment, some senior students had thought it was funny to bewitch a dozen suitcases so they stuck to the platform, in the end Bella had, had to unstuck them, and by this time it had started to snow again. When the train had finally got moving there was no free compartments, they'd groaned simultaneously, well three of them did, Bella just smirked

"You know we could just use my personal compartment, it's at the very back of the train so we'd have privacy?"

"And you've been letting us stand here in this bloody freezing isle for the fun of it have you?" Stan was only fooling but there was something almost pained lurking behind his voice, Hermione eyes him curiously as they all trooped down to Bellas compartment. The time had past quickly Stan had snuck some Elfin Wine from the kitchens so they'd all had some of that to get the conversation following a bit smoother, the boys had played Wizard Chess while the girls had gossiped about things that had been put on hold while they weren't talking much. Then when Bella produced a second bottle of wine things got really relaxed they forgot about the no magic on the train rule and tried to transfigure objects into the most random things Stan won by turning the roof into a field of daisies. This provoked them all to see who could pull as many daisies off the roof at once Hermione won that but only because one got stuck in her hair as she head butted the roof. Then the girls had claimed they'd needed to get changed before they lost all their morals, their skirts throughout their little jumping session had made their way higher and higher up round their middles, until Bella had turned round to find Stan goggling at Hermiones legs. The boys had protested of course that they wouldn't look but still sober enough to remember her status Bella had told them to get out or she'd make them. As the mood died down to a peaceful state Hermione found herself resting with her head in Stans lap, his arm was draped gently over her body as if he was stopping her from rolling onto the compartment floor. She glanced up he was dozen quietly, head resting against the cold window pane condensation covering it where his warm breath made contact. Trying hard not to make to much movement she turned her head to see where the other two were, a small gasp left her lips, there was Bella and Rod locked in a passionate kiss. She was straddling him, one hand was making energetic movements a clear sign that she was tossing him off, while the other was undoing her shirt buttons. They broke apart, Hermione kept as still as possible eyes squinted shut, she couldn't risk them spotting her watching them.

"You're beautiful Bella" Rod panted not looking at her face but at her exposed breasts still waiting patiently in the Black lacy bra. A dead laugh issued from Bellas mouth

"I know Rod that's the fifth time you've said that in the past fifteen minutes, a shiver ran down Hermione's spine at the emptiness of Bellas voice. Bella stopped rubbing Rods penis and slowly got off his lap, Rod was clearly ready to burst, Hermione could practically see his head throbbing with want. "I want you to touch me Rod, but would you prefer me to finish you off? I am after all a woman and can wait." Bella stood there back turned to Hermione in an exquisitely made black velvet shin length skirt, her white shirt hanging open, hands on hips, a defensive position Hermione thought.

"Do both," Rod said holding out his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her towards him, her long black hair scooped up into a messy bun came loose and cascaded down her back. Bella straddled him again and pulled her hair back up into the bun, breasts pressed inches from Rods face. He reached behind her under shirt and unclasped her bra then gently brought his hands back round to cup her breasts reviling in their feel, her hard nipple pressing against the palm of his hand made liquid spurt from his throbbing head. Bella took it in her hand and moved it up and down, Rods hands mirrored her movements on her breasts, Bella moaned softly, Rod rubbed his thumb over her erected nipple. "Make me come Bella" Rod whispered, her hands moved faster grip tight pushing her groin against his shaft, his panting picked up whining noises issued from his mouth. Bella seized this moment and pushed him deeply inside her moan in pleasure at the pain as she stretched to fit him. Rod let out a small cry and came hard deep inside Bella, of which she followed suit straight afterwards, except she made not a single noise, instead she bit down hard on her forearm and waited drawing every last bit of pain out of the act of first time sex. Slowly she got up off Rod who watched her reach up into her trunk and withdraw a pair of matching knickers, her breasts lay swelled against her chest heaving slightly.

"Go to sleep Rod we still have another 3 hours left I'm going to send a letter to mother to let her know we were delayed so she can go and have dinner somewhere. He nodded and pushed his now floppy member back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans. Taking his travelling cloak he rolled it up and rested his head against it. Soon he was fast asleep. Bella stood at the window watching the blacky blueness of the night zoom by, she fingered the bite mark on her arm the skin was broken but there was no blood, just swelling and bruising. Retrieving her discarded garments she swung her cloak around her shoulders flicked her wand and left the compartment.

Minutes ticked by Hermione battled with herself at what to do, both boys were asleep, Bella had left, what would it look like if a teacher walked in on her alone with two boys one of which still had his arm round her? Gently and carefully Hermione removed Stans arm from around her waist, with one swift movement she sat up, Stan grumbled in his sleep but didn't wake much to her relief. Quietly she tip toed out of the compartment and off down the isle she trotted looking into each compartment as she passed, finally in the middle of carriage two she found her standing in a doorway talking quietly to someone. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder, Bella jumped at the touch and whipped around wand drawn

"Bells relax it's only me," Hermione said surprised at Bellas shiftiness. Cissy poked her head round Bella and smiled

"Oh hello Katy, Bella was just telling me that you were spending Christmas with us too, the house is going to be so busy what with Lucius coming too." Hermiones eyes widened

"Lucius Malfoy is coming too, Bella you didn't tell me that!?"

"I literally only just found out too. If I'd have known there was going to be this many people I would have told mum to transfigure the attic into and unsuit for you. Now I'm sorry but you're going to have to sleep with me for the first night if that's ok with you?" Bella blushed not meeting Hermiones eyes,

"It's fine Bells, don't worry about it I'll just sleep in your bed for the whole of the holiday ok?" Bellas blush darkened much to Hermiones frustration this was going to be very awkward if Bells didn't stop being so funny round her. She was trying extremely hard not to remember the sight of Rod standing to attention while Bella moaned and her played with her nipples, it had been so arousing but for all the wrong reasons. She wasn't meant to like Bella, and she certainly wasn't meant to like watching her moan in pleasure while pleasuring someone else. It was just wrong.

"Right well shall we go back to the compartment, I bet the boys have woken up, and Cissy get some rest you know we'll have a long night what with drinks then a meal etc" Bella placed a hand on her younger sisters shoulder Cissy had grow a fair amount in the past term she was almost as tall as Bella, but there was still the childish features on her pearly skin. Cissy gave an exasperated sigh

"Yes Bella, would you like me to tell Dromeda that she needs to take her afternoon nap too?" Cissys words dripped with sarcasm but her grin gave her away Bella turned her round smacked her bum and gently pushed her in through the door

"Go on you cheeky madam just remember that I wont always be here to look after you and tell you when to take your _afternoon naps._ I'll see you later we have about two and half hours left ok?" Bella smile fondly at her younger sister who disappeared back into the compartment sliding the door behind her but not without sticking her tongue out at Bella before it closed completely. Bella rested her head against the cool glass, once more her hair slipped from it's bun and curled down her back musk filled the isle

"Come on Bells lets head back now the boys'll be wondering where we've got to, that is if they are awake." Hermione took Bellas hanging hand and turned her round, a frown creased her forehead as she surveyed Bella now in the bright light of the isle she had paled over the journey and she was shaking slightly it didn't look like she'd had a good night sleep either. Bags were forming under her eyes making it look like she had been punched in both eyes, "Bells I think it's you who needs the few hours rest more than the boys or your sisters you look shattered." She smiled warily at Hermiones telling tone,

"Maybe you're right, I expect Father will want to talk to me before I go to bed, anyway shall we go back?" Hermione nodded and linked fingers with Bella and made her follow her back towards the end of the train.

The hours past Bella slipped in and out of consciousness her head resting on Hermiones lap her cloak covering her like a blanket, the boys had not been awake when they had got back in fact they were still snoring loudly in each corner. At first Bella had not seen the point in sleeping, she had protested at laying down, saying she would just relax by reading but no sooner had she opened the book it had fallen from her hands to the floor and she had slumped sideways onto Hermione. She lent forward picked up the book and opened it, it looked horribly complex with words Hermione hadn't read before then one word caught her attention Horcrux. She frowned and looked down at the dozing figure of Bella, her mouth was turned down at the corners her eye brows knitted together as she turn into Hermiones body her nose pressed against her tummy. Hermione breathed out making sure not to wake her, Bella looked stressed, which was odd considering she had looked fine yesterday and all last week, what had brought this sudden change on? And what was Bella doing reading a book like this, surely she knew that if she was caught with this she would be expelled. Hermione was very confused not to mention worried was this the beginning of Bella turning towards the dark? She hoped it wasn't.

Finally the train pulled up in Kings Cross Station everyone jumped down off the carriages and disappeared into the crowd of parents. Bella left Hermione with the two boys and went off to search for her sisters who had gotten off from a different part of the train, she found them hugging a woman at least a head taller than Bella and with much shorter lighter hair. Her mother let go of her two babies and embraced her eldest daughter,

"It's so good to have you home Bella," Bella smiled then turned to the regal man standing next to her, she reached up and pressed her cheek gently to his mimicking a kissing action

"Hello father how are you?"

"Very well thank you Bellatrix, now go and gather your belongings plus your guest and we'll leave." Bella inclined her head and walked away back towards Rod, Stan and Hermione, a tear slowly slipping down her cheek, the emptiness consumed her once more.

* * *

Review if needs must.


	17. Questions and Answers

It was late by the time the ten of them arrived back at the Blacks country home, the building oozed sophistication, three levels plus an underground kitchen and cellar to boot. Hermione had never seen a family house the size of this, the largest she'd ever seen was The Burrow, and that was big (well tall.) She hung back a little as they all trooped inside, her stomach was full of butterflies, this was the home of the notorious Bellatrix Black. For a moment she was unsure that she'd made the right decision in coming her. But when Bella stopped in the doorway held out her hand to her and said

"Come on Hermione I think it's going to snow again, and we don't want you catching a cold now do we?" She couldn't help but give a small smile and grip the girls hand tightly. The entrance hall was beautiful, the floor tiles gleamed in the candle light, their reflections followed them as they moved into the dining room. Hermione couldn't help but stare, the table was huge twelve armed chairs surrounded it, tight green leather covered their dark wood. Hermiones bag slipped off her shoulder landing with a thumping he panelled floor Cygnus Black turned to look at her

"Does your family not posses a dining table of this size?" A flash of annoyance shot through Hermione, she could now see what Stan had meant by saying her father was proud of tradition and pure blood status. Clearly to him anyone who didn't own the grandeur that his family did was inferior to him.

"Not who that seats twelve but my family does own one that seats six, and our leather is blue rather than green. My family have no need for a twelve seaterwthey rarely host gatherings and seeing as I'm an only child we are hardly pushed for room." She was quite surprised and proud of cool aired answer, but somewhere deep at the back of her mind she was also worried that lying came so naturally to her. Cygnus's eyebrow twitched in amusement, Druella smiled softly at Hermione,

"Do you enjoy being an only child dear, don't you get at all lonely?" Hermione relaxed a little this question was an easy one as it was she'd been asked many a time back home,

"I enjoy my own company Mrs Black, but yes sometimes I do get lonely, that's why love to read I never feel alone when I read." Druella beamed

"Ah now where have we seen that before?" she looked pointedly at Bella who went slightly pink and looked down, "Bellatrix is always reading, she hardly has ever spends time with her sisters anymore-"

"Mother must you?" Bella was slowly turning red,

"Oh dear you know I'm only teasing you, even if it is extremely true." Druella placed a hand against Bellas cheek, Cygnus watched with a disgusted look on his face as if he abhorred loving affections being displayed in public.

"Dinner is about to be served Master and Mistress Black, and honoured guests. Would master like a bottle of something to be brought up too?" squeaked a tiny voice behind them, they all turned to look, there stood a house elf who was practically identical to Kretcher. Accept this one had big blue eyes not grey and was female, although you couldn't really tell the difference.

"Yes a bottle of Black and White Goblin mead, a bottle of the Golden Dragonfly plus a bottle of Fire Whiskey for the guests Tippy." Cygnus wasn't even looking at the house elf instead he was eyeing Hermione she could feel his gaze on the back of her head. It made her uncomfortable, like he could see right through her lies. The house elf bowed low, her ears brushed the floor.

"I will tell Clack to get come from the cellar Master" and with that she turned and left. Cygnus held out an arm to usher them to their places

"Please sit down dinner will be served immediately," they all gathered around the table and waited until Cygnus had sat down and gestured for them to follow suit. Glancing at Bella Hermione noticed that her face held a slight expression of loathing that was being well concealed, although not directed at anyone in particular Hermione had a strong feeling it was aimed at Cygnus. Reaching under the table she squeezed her friends hand, and gave her a meaningful flick of the eyes, Bellas mouth twitched but remained in the same twisted grimace. A pitter patter of feet prompted her to look round and fight the urge to protest at the sight of four house elves carrying large silver platters laden with food. A slightly fat one waddled round to the head of the table where Cygnus was sitting and held out a rather exquisite bottle of wine, the liquid caught the light as he took it from the house elf. It was thick the colour of molten gold with no air bubbles at all. "Thank you" Cygnus said flippantly as the house elf also placed another two bottles on the table, one was tiny and black with a think film of white powder at the bottom while the other was very large and recognizable as a Fire Whiskey. While Hermione had been watching Cygnus her plate had been filled, when she next looked down an array of food was wafting mouth watering smells at her. Potatoes, fine cuts of meat and the most colourful vegetables you had ever seen lay in front of her inviting her to take a bite, but she waited putting a foot out of line now was not going to make her popular with the Blacks. "So Miss Croy, tell me about yourself and your family, where are you from, Who are you?" Hermione swallowed lets see if that last lie was just lucky acting she thought to herself, taking a breath she opened her mouth and answered.

"My name is Katy Croy, I am a direct descendant of the most powerful pureblood wizarding family in Ireland. My parents Derik and Kayla taught me at home they did not feel I should be schooled publicly for fear I should be killed or recruited into a elegance that is forming I believed they are called Death Eaters and their leader is extremely powerful." Everyone around the table stiffened even Cygnus became static, an intense look connected him and Hermione slowly and quietly he asked

"Do you parents not support or agree with the Dark Lord?" The atmosphere went from formal lightness to tense expectance, Everybody waited Bella sat hands in her lap praying for her friend not to say anything stupid but to realise what the expect answer was. Hermione didn't flinch away from this question instead she smiled and merely said.

"No Mr Black they do not support or follow him, and they expect me to do as they do which is hide, but I do not agree with cowardice so I asked to be enrolled at Hogwarts for my final year so I could continue with my education in a magical environment. I make my own choices Mr Black I do not wish to have them made for me." Cygnus nodded in agreement and whispered

"You are a very wise young witch Miss Croy, who knows her own mind, a valuable asset to posses in this up coming age. You would do well I feel to follow the Dark Lord when you leave school. Are you skilled?" But before Hermione could answer Dromeda cut in

"Oh father you should see her Katy is amazing. Her and Bella are so evenly matched it is unbelievable no one would be able to say who would win in a duel she is that powerful!" Hermione blushed, Cygnus looked at Bella

"Is this true Bellatrix have you finally found someone of your own age that matches your skill?" Bella nodded and with a flat tone said

"Yes father Katy has the same amount of skill as me if not more, but I still posses more knowledge than her," Bella received a pinch from a rather amused Hermione, Bella smirked at her quickly before turning back to her father. Cygnus sipped pensively at the golden liquid in his goblet,

"Cygnus dear don't you think it would be an idea if we began our meal before it gets cold and goes to waste?" Druella asked tentatively, he looked at her and set down his goblet drew his wand and said.

"Of course my apologizes everyone please…" with a flick of his wand the food reheated itself and steamed gently "…dig in."

The meal was outstanding, almost as good as the start of term feast at school. The drink was divine, even though she was only allowed a small glass of Golden Dragonfly, it was enough to make everything feel perfect. Cygnus by the end of the meal had had plenty to eat and drink, he was sitting back in his chair slightly plum in the face laminating about his plans for the future. "Yes Miss Croy I have great plans for my daughters as I expect Abraxas has for you Lucius and as I know both your parents have for you two." at this he pointed slightly offish at Rod and Stan, who both nodded,

"Yes Sir we are to join the Death Eaters the summer we leave school, we are to spend the summer training intensely then be presented to the Dark Lord." Cygnus nodded in agreement

"Yes, yes splendid idea, I completely agree with what he is trying to do. Alas I am too old to join but if he ever needs assistance I'll be there in a flash mark my words." He hiccupped then burped,

"Right my dears I think it was time you all got ready for bed. Stan and Rod you two will your usual one, I take it you remember where it is?" They both nodded, "Lucius you will have the one next to theirs just follow the other two they'll show you the way and Katy dear for tonight you will share will Bellatrix and tomorrow I will get the attic transfigured for you." Hermione smiled warmly at Druella

"Mrs Black that will be lovely but I hate to be such a burden to you I-" Druella cut across her

"You are certainly not a burden my dear, why I'm just happy Bellatrix has finally invited someone round. She can be so shy you know and distant, when she was younger she use to try and associate herself with the older guests because she was so mature and had no time for the ones of her own age-"

"MOTHER, really please can you not divulge my history at the dinner table in front of guests, I'm sure Katy doesn't wish to hear about me as a child." Bella was positively scarlet by this time, Druella merely laughed at her daughters distress and continued clearly she had had a little too much to drink too,

"When she was younger Bellatrix used to be like a mother to Andromeda and Narcissa, you see I'm advised to take things easy and not to over do myself. So when I was in bed and Bellatrixs father was at work she'd become the substitute for me. Bless her she'll be a wonderful, wife and mother when she grows up. I'm sure of it." At this Druella lept up and ran to her daughter grabbing her round the back of the neck and hugging her tightly, poor Bella tried to keep her posture but Druellas grip was far too tight and soon Bella was gasping for breath.

"Mother please I cannot breathe let go, let go, LET GO!" Druella did so and sunk to the floor giggling stupidly to herself, Bella still short of breath sighed and squated down next to her mother and whispered "Come on Mother lets get you to bed, come on." Druella got up and still giggling like a school girl wished them all a goodnight, Cygnus who by this time was sober again watched his wife and eldest daughter acidly as they left the room.

"Right well Mr Black thank you for that delightful meal, but I can barely keep my eyes open so if you don't mind please may I be excused?" Stan spoke respectively but warily, Cygnus turned back to the table and plastered on a false smile,

"Of course you may, in fact it is time for us to all turn in, you are all excused. Goodnight" They all rose, and with murmurs of goodnights directed at Cygnus they all left.

"Miss Croy" Cygnus called, Hermione popped her head back into the room,

"Yes Mr Black, can I do something for you?"

"Tell Bellatrix that I wish to see her in my study when she has finished dealing with my wife." Hermione nodded and left, she found Bella closing a door on the first landing.

"You father wants to see you in his study Bells" she whispered so as not to wake Druella, Bellas face fell,

"I thought so, look my room is the first door on the left, I'll be up as soon as I can I'm sorry if I wake you. Night Hermione." And with that she turned and descended the stairs, and disappeared in throw a door across the hall. Hermione half asleep began to climb the flight of stairs that lead to Bellas room. In the study below the raw that was about to begin was to shake the very foundations on the house, of course so as not to disturb anyone Bella placed a silencing charm upon the bedrooms, and waited for her fathers wrath to be unleashed.

"Sit." It was a command not a question, she sat watching her father drain his night cap. "You think it funny to lower yourself and embarrass me? You should have left her there I would have summoned an elf to come and take care of her, it is not your place to do that."

"But Father-"

"DON'T BUT FATHER ME," Cygnus roared "YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT TO DISGRACE THE FAMILY NAME NO MATTER IF IT'S YOUR MOTHER, YOUR SISTERS, YOU FRIENDS, ANYONE! YOU MUST REMAIN UBOVE THEM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" Bella nodded "DO YOU?" Cygnus roared again

"YES FATHER I UNDERSTAND" Bella screamed back, colour flushed through Cygnus's cheeks,

"How dare you take that tone with me young lady, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"Father I didn't mean to be disrespectful, I was just cross please I'm sorry" Bella whispered fear tingeing her voice as Cygnus stood up.

"SORRY SORRY, SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH BELLATRIX BLACK I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUED. YOU WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING, ANYTHING DO YOU UNDERSTAND! This summer you will train as a Death Eater and be sent away to serve the Dark Lord maybe then you will learn some respect for you blood status and family name." Bella began to laugh, to which Cygnus grew most distraught

"DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME GIRL HOW DARE YOU? STOP IT STOP IT AT ONCE!"

"Oh father I would have joined the Death Eaters with or with out your say so, once I am 17 you have no control over me, and I shall finally be free of you and Mother and this-" But she never finished the sentence, for the blow that Cygnus dealt knocked Bella unconscious. She hit the floor with a bone crunching thump blood tricked from her mouth as she lay sprawled on plush Green carpeted floor. Cygnus summoned a house elf Tippy appeared with a crack,

"Get her to bed, get her out of my sight" he snarled at the elf pointing at the form of his daughter. Tippy clicked her fingers and she and Bella vanished upstairs to her room. Cygnus slumped back into his chair alone with his drink once more.

* * *

Bit more prompt with this chapter i felt hope it was acceptable?


	18. There's going to be a wedding

_**WARNING!**_ This chapter is the pivital chapter and will link what happens in the future to what is happening int he past, the consiquences of the characters actions will not be reveiled until later on in the story. Do not try and figure it out because you'll never guess ok.

This chapter is dedicated to Victoria Stevens (Tori) hope you like it my dear and the pairing is down to you lol, because you badgered me for it. Enjoy everyone xxx

* * *

The days past in a flurry of glamour, high class parties and the occasional drunken night, Hermione began to feel as though she truly was part of this aristocratic life style. A pure-blooded witch with all the poise and grace of any of the people she had been introduced to over the past week and a half. It had barely taken her any time at all to fall into the right frame of mind, stay aloof, polite, respectful and above all don't ever get yourself stuck in situations that could potentially slurry your good name. She learnt quickly, and by watching how they others acted in the 'little get togethers' (as Cygnus called them) she was able to pick up how and how not to act. The morning after they arrived was the only time she truly felt as though she was witnessing a scene she shouldn't, breakfast was particularly awkward Bella sat next to her a large purple swelling round her jawbone and a split lip. Cygnus didn't speak once he merely sat there and ate his English breakfast, Druella was so hung over she barely touched her food and the girls just sat heads bowed picking silently at there plates. Stan, Rod and Lucius made pleasant conversation between themselves to cover the awkwardness, Hermione had to hand it to them they managed to make the situation a little more bearable. Taking Bellas hand underneath the table Hermione gently stroked the top of her hand and squeezed it protectively, tears sprang to Bellas eyes at the comforting touch from the girl.

Bella stood gracefully, her long slender fingers suspending a delicate wine glass full of a clear bubbling liquid above the floor. Her back was turned towards the crowded living room, snow was falling outside, she watched as the flakes floated silently to the ground. Her reflection stared off centre at herself, her face had fully healed with the help of Hermione she had cast a healing charm to speed up the process, it was still a bit painful to laugh as it stretched her jaw and lip. She glanced back at the groups of people standing chatting with glasses of drink in their hands and sighed, her father had organised this party in celebration of something, what the something was she didn't know, he was going to announce it in about 10 minutes. Whatever it was it had to be important considering Stan and Rods parents were here talking to her parents, she watched their facial expressions, both men looked proud and delighted whereas the women were sipping placidly at their drinks, they didn't contribute towards the conversation.

"Busy tonight isn't it?" a voice asked beside her, Bella looked around Rod was leaning against the wall looking at her with an odd expression on his face. She smiled at him and nodded,

"Yes, it's much busier than the last one he hosted," she inclined her head towards Cygnus, Rod turned to look at him and grimaced.

"How can you stand him treating you like that Bella? I mean I literally tweaked this holiday about your situation and I just can't believe you put up with it. If I was your father or…or husband I'd never treat you like that, I'd cherish you." Bella downed the remaining liquid in her glass and said

"I've only got until the end of this year Rod and then I'll be free of him and everything associated with him." Rod looked at her hesitation flickered across his eyes as he opened his mouth to say something but thinking better of it closed it again. An slight awkwardness fell between them as they both struggled to say something, they hadn't been alone together since the train ride home. The awkwardness was broken by Cygnus clearing his throat,

"Right everyone thank you once again for coming tonight, and I hope you enjoyed the meal, but now comes the reason why you are all gathered here tonight. Tonight the forging of two families will take place, two people will be bound by engagement and it is hoped that this will be the start of a very long, happy and powerful family. So it is my great pleasure to announce the engagement of Rodulphus Lestrange and my own daughter Bellatrix Black!" The room erupted into applause, men rushed forward to shake both sets of fathers hands women kissed both mothers on the cheek, and Bella, well she just stood there a shattered glass at her feet and a look of complete denial on her face. Rod stood eyes downcast, he had known about his engagement for a while now, his father had wasted no time in telling him that he was betrothed to one of the most powerful daughters in the wizarding world. Of course he had been ecstatic, he had loved Bella from the moment they'd met and for this marriage to be planned was just perfect. But having to pretend nothing was ever going to happen between them, while knowing something was put him in such an difficult position, turning he left Bella staring dumbfounded at her father.

"This cannot be happening, Rod as in my third closest friend in the whole world Rod. I'm engaged to Rodulphus Lestrange, I'm going to hex my mother and father into oblivion for not warning me about this!" Bella was livid, storming across the room she was about to start yelling at Cygnus in front of everyone when an arm shot out in front of her bring her to an abrupt halt.

"Don't make a scene Bells, or you'll end up getting more than just a split lip. Smile and follow me," drawing away from Bellas ear Hermione took her by the hand and led her from the room, summoning their cloaks from their room she handed one to Bella and flung the other round her own shoulders. Retaking Bella by the hand she opened the front door and pulled her out into the deep untouched snow, for 5 minutes they struggled through the layers of solid white until they reached a bench under a large Fur tree. Bella sank onto the branch put her head in her hands and screamed, the sound echoed around the bleak landscape like a Thestral call, slowly her screams turned into rasping sobs broken only by a sniff now and then. Hermione sat down beside her, reached out and stroked the thick black hair "Shhh, Bells, it's ok, it's ok, shhhh" Bella looked up make-up running down her cheeks mixing with tears,

"No Hermione it's not ok I'm engaged to someone I don't even love I didn't have a clue about it until tonight and the worst thing is I don't even get a say in the matter. Tell me how that is OK!" Hermione was stuck she couldn't answer that one, she sighed, gently placing a hand on either side of Bellas face she lifted it up to face hers,

"Bella I'm promising you this now, when you marry Rod…" Bella opened her mouth to object to that last statement but Hermione ploughed on, "No listen. When you marry Rod, which you will if you know what's good for you, I promise you wont have to go through it alone. I will never leave you, wherever you go I'll go whatever you do I'll do and most importantly now I want you to understand me when I say this Bells. When you join the Death Eater ranks I'm joining too, I will stand there right beside you and serve the Dark Lord alongside you. Understand?" The silence was thick and heavy, snow began to fall again. Bella stared open mouthed at Hermione had she heard her right?

"You'll become a Death Eater to help me through my marriage?" Hermione smiled weakly, the reality of what she had just promised hit her solidly in the chest. Everything she had been fighting for and against for 6 years was about to go down the drain, betraying Harry was the worst thing she could think of doing, could she really turn her back on everything and everyone?

"I'm not joining just to help you through your marriage, I'm also joining because I'm your best friend and want to be there for you always no matter what ok?" Bella smiled a watery smile lent forward and gently brushed her lips against Hermiones then drew back,

"Thank you 'Mione, you truly are my best friend in the whole world and I'll never be able to repay you for doing this for me." THe sound of her nick name nocked her a bit but in the darkness she blushed but pulled Bella into a hug anyway, the smell of musk filled her nose as they sat clinging to each other. From an upstairs a pair of figures watched the two embracing girls with looks of resentment upon their faces. Stan turned to look at his brother,

"You knew before tonight didn't you? You knew about the engagement and you didn't tell me. Why?"

"Why should I, you always have had her and for once I knew that you couldn't have her forever. I've loved her from the moment we sat together in that compartment going to school, but she always favoured your friendship over mine, well not anymore brother because from next summer you'll only associate yourself with her when I am present do you understand?" Stan looked at his brother as if for the first time in 16 years he was seeing him for what he really was,

"We going to turn out like Mr Black downstairs are we? Resorting to violence if the name is sullied. Becoming dependant on drink because you know your wife doesn't truly love you? Well I've got news for you brother I never loved Bella romantically she has and always will be my best friend in the world and you will never be able to stop that. I like Katy down there you know the one who is hugging your future wife and if I'm not mistaken the one who has just been kissed by your future wife." Rod looked at Stan, "Oh yes I've known for a very long time about them Rod, I you see am not thick, I saw right through the just close friends business. I know they had a fling and I know just by looking at them both that they are very aware of the fact it would never be accepted. Bella will marry you if she knows what's good for her and I am planning on marrying Katy down there she is just the girl I want as my wife. So don't you dare tell me who I can and can't see because before you know it we will all be in the same boat so watch out!" and with that Stan turned on his heels and flew down the stairs to rejoin the party leaving Rod gazing down at the girls a look of pained confusion on his face, Stans threat hanging in the air around him.

It was half past three in the morning the last of the guest had been ushered out the door by a sober and a very drunk Black couple, no prizes for guessing which was which. Bella was standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for her father to notice her, finally he did and she stepped forward. Reaching up on tiptoes she kissed him swiftly on the cheek recoiling at the smell of alcohol on his breath, "Thank you father for this wonderful gift, I am so happy to be not only forging our two families together but I'm also marrying one of my closest friends and for that I'm very grateful so thank you." Her words lacked emotion and had been well rehearsed but Cygnus neither heard or acknowledged that he merely grabbed her and pulled her into a lung crushing hug.

"Ah my baby girl is a woman at last. Now I expect you to be a good dutiful wife and give my lots a male grandchildren to continue the family line…" He didn't finish his lament but broke into a loud snore and fell heavily onto the shinning tiled floor. Druella sighd and looked at her 16 year old daughter who looked back with complete hatred in her eyes,

"Don't look at me like that Bella, it's for the best. No" she held up a hand to stop Bella from interrupting "I want you to go upstairs get undress and go and sleep with Rodulphus tonight, you must accept he is your faïence and next summer you will be married. I'm not expecting you to make love but please for the sake of your father and myself sleep in the same bed." Bella scowled at her mother and without a word climbed the stairs to bed. Hermione sat waiting to see how things had gone between Bella and her parents so when Bella explained that she was to sleep with Rod for the night and probably for the rest of the holiday Hermione was shocked. She had refused to let Druella transfigure the attic into another unsuit so she had been sleeping in Bellas bed with her for the past week and a bit. Where was she meant to sleep now that Bella was to sleep with Rod and more importantly where was Stan going to sleep he could hardly share a room with his brother and his future sister in-law could he. The answer struck her Stan was going to have to sleep with her, Hermione was horrified, she was going to have to share a bed with a future Death Eater. Not exactly what she had been hoping for this holiday for Christmas. So when Stan appeared at the door carrying his beding Hermione tried very hard to resist the urge to run out the room. Stan smiled gently at her and said

"so which side do you want?" she shrugged not wanting to talk to him, he crossed the room and began to move the beding over the mattress so they each on duvet and two pillows each. Hermione watched him curiously why was he being so careful about the way they were to sleep, did he not want to sleep with her? Straightening up he turned to look at her and gave the same gentle smile again, she smiled back, "I'm going to go get ready, do you want to use the bathroom before me?" Hermione looked at him, where had this personality come from, she was so use to Stan being loud and the centre of attention this quite gentleness was a surprise.

"No I'm ok Stan you go ahead I'll wait here," he wondered off across the room and into the bathroom closing the door behind himself. Slowly Hermione slid under the covers and snuggled down, when Stan came back he tip toed round the bed and slipped in the other side rolled over so he was facing her and said quietly

"Katy I'm so glad Bella's marrying Rod it means we'll all be like a family you'll be like my sister in-law." Hermiones eyes flicked open she rolled over to lye facing Stan

"Do you really mean that Stan?" He nodded

"Of course I do Katy you're my second best girlfriend in the whole world and you mean so much to me I'm so happy we are going to be like a family. Of course I still wish it could be more but I'm happy for us to just stay friends." He smiled the same gentle smile as before, Hermiones stomach clenched so that was why he was being so nice so he could get her to go out with him, well it wasn't going to work. Just because he is good looking with a lovely jaw line and lovely dark green eyes and a fabulously muscled body with amazing arms doesn't mean he would be a good boyfriend, it also didn't mean she liked him that way. But come to think of it what would happen if she did go out with him? It would make her staying close to Bella easier not to mention becoming a Death Eater less complex and getting information like stealing candy from a baby, hell why shouldn't she go out with Stan. Bella is taken (not that that could have happened anyway) and who else was going to make her respected in the Death Eater clan than one of the most powerful blood sons in the wizardign world? Yes now that she thought about it Stan was a good choice for a boyfriend maybe she should act on this moment. Slowly she lent forward and kissed Stan. There was no spark, no butterflies only contentment like she was kissing someone who was her best friend, like she was kissing Ron or Harry. Ron and Harry it had been ages since she'd last thought about them, a wave of guilt washed over her causing the kiss to stop. Stan looked at her an expression of deep thought over his face, "We don't have to enter a relationship you know, it's just I like you Katy and I really want to show you how much I care for you. Do you want to a least give it ago? And if it doesn't work out then that's ok we'll stop it and stay friends. So what do you say?" Hermiones eyes scanned his for a slight hint of mockery, but found none only serenity, could she really be happy with him, considering in a few months he would be killing people? Yes, she believed she could, she could never love him in a romantic way but maybe over time she would grow to love him in a partner way.

"Yes, I wont to give it a go, I want to give us a go Stan." A grin broke out across his face distinguishable even in the gloom,

"Really you really mean it?" she giggled at his joy

"Yes Stan I really mean it, now can we please go to sleep?" He nodded

"Course we can goodnight Katy sleep well,"

"Goodnight Stan you too." She rolled over and settled down, their breathing evened out as sleep closed in but before they finally drifted off Stan shuffled over wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her into the curve of his body. There in that position they fell asleep and remained that way until the early morning sun crept through the drawn curtains and banished the shadows into the corners. Lighting the way to a future that was not expected from the cleverest witch in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Ah and so the plot thickens...


	19. Popping a Virgins Innocence & a Question

Apologies for this uber lateness College is hectic!!! Happy Christmas New Year etc to everyone. Thank you my fan for my lovely reviews. Enjoy this plot thickening chapter. Monster GaGa kisses to you all xxx.

_

* * *

Back in the Future._

Harry sat waiting patiently for Ron to finish his rant about Hermione not coming home for Christmas, how he'd saved up his pocket money so he could get her a necklace, how clearly they had been replaced by Death Eater scum. Harry didn't have the same views as Ron he knew Hermione would never ever replace them with Death Eaters and that she was only spending Christmas with Bellatrix so she could extract more information to aid the Order that was all. Lupin had been very confused and stressed when he arrived back from the past but at least he had given her the mirror she could still contact them when she wanted to come back. As of yet they hadn't heard from her not even to wish them Happy Christmas which was not good but he still had faith that she hadn't forgotten them.

Bellatrix sat head in her hands eyes squeezed tightly shut trying to block out the new memories she had acquired. Hermione's words went round and round in her head "I'm not just joining to help you with your marriage, I'm joining so I can be there for you always," she wished she had had someone there for her always. The tenderness in those few words had completely thrown Bella's emotions out of sink, Hermione was never there so why did she have memories or her feelings for her? Even now when she was fully awake she had the urge to see her, to hug her and talk to her like she use to when she was a girl. But she couldn't it was impossible, she'd be killed before she even had chance to open her mouth. Why did she have these memories that deep down knew she hadn't had before, what was going on? There was a knock at the door "Enter" she said in the most normal voice she could muster, Rod entered the room a look of concern on his face, a feeling of sickness overwhelmed her, she hated this man. And for some reason she couldn't say why, it was there the reason but she could explain it, she just had this overpowering feeling of hatred for him, her husband.

"Bells what's the matter you haven't left this room in 2 weeks apart from the meetings. You haven't been on any rides or killings, what's going on?" Her dark eyes flashed dangerously at him through the gloom

"My reasons are my reasons they have nothing to do with you now get out." Rod didn't move, "I said get out, before I curse you to hell" she hissed rising off the bed and advancing towards the man, still Rod didn't move even when she was inches from his nose. "Are you deaf or just stupid? I told you to get out of this room,"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. Bella you are my wife and like it or not I have your best interests at heart. Just because you don't have one and feel nothing for anything or anyo-" But before he had finished Bella slapped him full across the face, the sound echoed round the room, a red hand print formed on Rods left cheek. The atmosphere buzzed with anger "Why you little bitch, how dare you slap me and treat me with such disrespect," seizing her arm in a vice like grip drew back his free hand and thwacked her hard across the face, she fell to the floor black hair covering the look of desire that had wormed its way onto her bruised face. Getting slowly to her feet she lifted her head in a proud and mocking manner turned and said in a drawling tone

"Is that all you've got Lestrange, what a pity I was hoping to feel something for once." Rod flushed a dark shade of maroon that even in the half light was detectable, grabbing her by the throat he slammed her back against the wall and tightened his grip, cutting off her oxygen supply. Bella smiled as her vision began to blur, just a few seconds longer and she could escape this confusing reality and return to the past that was making her happy and depressed at the same time, blackness was crawling in but just before her world went black Voldemort pressed a long skeletal finger to the Dark Mark calling all followers to his side at once.

_The past_

It had been four months and three days since Bella and Rod had been engaged and Hermione had started to date Stan , and considering all four of them had had mountains of homework to pour over, Quidditch practises and matches to fit in and not to mention exams to prepare for. They'd managed make time to spend just hanging out and reforming the friendship that had turned slightly sour after the news of the arranged marriage. Hermione was content with Stan and she was beginning to see Bella relaxing into Rod a bit more with each passing week, true she new that none of them had fully committed themselves to each other but why rush things and ruin the closeness they were all sharing? Rod she had to admit had tried it one a few time when they'd all got a bit drunk after a triumphant Quidditch match but she'd be straight with him and said that she wasn't ready for that level of intimacy yet, and he'd graciously accepted her reasoning. But she could see he was getting frustrated with the lack of physicality between them, yes they kissed and cuddled but there hadn't been any real touching involved and if she was truly honest maybe it was because she was scared that it would hurt. No she that wasn't the reason at all, she was only trying to kid herself, the real reason was because the only person she'd ever been that physically close to was Bella and she honestly didn't know how to satisfy a man. That was the real reason for not having done anything yet. So during a very wet Saturday night in April while all four of them were sitting together by the fire snuggled up with each other she whispered "Do you wanna do it tonight?" His reaction was so bloody obvious she could have smacked him round the head for it,

"Ok meet me down hear after everyone's gone to bed and I'll sort something out," he whispered back, she smiled to herself. She knew she didn't love Stan that was pretty clear to everyone even Stan himself but the fondness was there and she truly did want to be with him, they made a good couple. So at one o'clock in the morning after she was pretty sure that everyone had gone to bed she slipped out from under the warm covers grabbed her dressing gown and snuck downstairs. Stan was there just as he said he would be but the common room wasn't…everything had vanished to be replaced with a large brass knobbed bed sitting right where the leather sofa should have been.

"How in the name of Merlin did you manage this?" she was trying not to appear too impressed, she didn't want Stan to get the idea that he had managed to out do her in a certain spell.

"I've simply cast a shield charm upon the room to appear as something else to only us and as the common room to everyone else, you like?" he smirked playfully at her, he got a roll of the eyes back. Holding out his hand to her he spoke in an almost growl like manner "Come here, I've been waiting for this for a long time," she swallow suddenly extremely nervous, what if she was bad, what if she didn't know what to do, what if _he_ didn't know what to do and expected her to do all the work. Taking his hand by the finger tips she took a few tentative steps towards him, flushing as their eyes locked.

"Stan, I'm err…I'm err not sure what to do because I've never done this before and…"

"Shhh, I'll help you just relax, I've done this before," moving her hand to his shoulder he lent forward and kissed her gently parting her lips and stroking her tongue with his. Hermione relaxed at the warm sensation she had to admit Stan was a good kisser and now she was about to find out if he was a good lover as well. Slowly Stan moved his hands to Hermione's middle and slipped lose the dressing gown cord, Hermione shrugged the robe off then went back to kissing Stan. Stan's cool fingers found their way blindly to Hermione's breasts, they swelled forward aided by his touch, her nipples rubbed against his palms as he moved them in circles. Wishing nothing more than for him to get on with it she pushed against him in a meaningful manner in the direction of the bed, getting the hint Stan pulled her the last few yards lifted her up and placed her on the bouncy mattress then climbed up and straddled her hips removing her nighty with expert hands. Hermione's heart was going like the clappers this is it she thought no going back you're there, and with that Stan exposed his swollen member muttered something, looked down at Hermione's heaving chest, lent to kiss her lips and pushed in at the same time. His mouth stifled her small cry of surprise and pain, she could feel herself stretching to accommodate him as he moved his hips back and forth against her, Hermione tensed this was the oddest feeling and it wasn't exactly pleasant or unpleasant it was just odd. Stan's breath began to get heavy as he picked up speed, she could feel him bumping her back wall as he thrust forward, the muffled sound of his balls making contact with her arse was very off putting, in fact the whole scenario was off putting she wanted to have some pleasure from this not just have him spunk inside her.

"Stan" she pretended to pant "Kneel up so I can touch myself" Stan obediently rose so she had a better angle at which to rub herself, even if she didn't feel turned on her clit showed otherwise, at lightest touch she felt her juices flow downwards.

Stan could feel his head throbbing in Hermione's tight cunt as she began to tense her muscles round him, drawing himself fully out of her he admired his glistening globule shaft then slowly almost unbearably slow pushed back inside her, he groaned and the sensitive slit rubbed the warm insides of Hermione. He drew back and again pushed slowly inside Hermione sighed as she circled her pulsing clit, now this is pleasure she thought as Stan withdrew and pushed in for a third time, suddenly as he began to withdraw for a forth penetration Hermione's muscles clenched and she felt a white hot electric sensation moving through her. She let out a cry of pleasure as Stan thrust back hard inside her, "Oh God, more, more give me more!" Stan pumped against her hips feeling himself come close to the edge, electricity sparked through his extremities as swiftly his cock hardened and released his tension. Hermione felt the sudden warm wetness and clenched holding him in for a long as possible, pushing down had on her clit she felt the gradual rise in heat and forced herself to tease her body for just a second longer. And then with a moment of complete isolation she came hard around Stan coating him in a virgins innocence.

Stan's snores were steady and deep, clearly he was exhausted, for a while they'd lain under the sheets talking quietly about how, this wasn't going to affect their relationship and that maybe they should keep it quiet because things fly like wild fire in Hogwarts. Hermione turned over and sighed now it was all over she felt dirty, she hadn't felt like this with Bella, so why with Stan? Drawing back the sheet she slipped out and padded softly over to Bella's door knocking as quietly as possible she waited then mutter "Glazed Pears." The portrait swung ghostlike outwards revealing Bella's room in blackness, looking back over her shoulder to make sure Stan hadn't woken up Hermione stepped gracefully through the hole and into the darkness. Bella lay sound asleep her black hair strewed across the pillows in an almost unearthly beauty, Hermione bent slowly placed a hand upon Bella's shoulder and shock her gently. Bella started and turned to look at her disturber, "Can I get in?" Hermione whisper, Bella nodded already beginning to fall back to sleep, Hermione slipped into bed next to Bella and snuggled up behind her. Bella already fast asleep again reached subconsciously behind and drew Hermione arm round her waist linking their fingers in their special way. Hermione smiled nestled her head into Bella's hair and inhaled deeply, Musk filled her senses.

Hours passed and soon Hermione was awake again this time cuddling Bella, who was still dead to the world, thinking it must be about 6o'colck Hermione shifted backwards as slowly as possible so as not to wake Bella again. She found Stan sprawled over the entire width of the bed sheets wrapped round his still naked legs face down. Hermione smiled wearily at her boyfriend and advanced one step, two step three step then leapt with surprising agility onto the bed next the sleeping prone. Stan jumped awake and glared at the now laughing Hermione

"Katy! Why'dya do that?"

"Because if you don't shift your sleepy bum Stan we're going to be surrounded by people, Stan's eyes widened

"Oooooo shit you're right" he rolled off the bed and stopped cupped his balls and blushed "Sorry, errr now where did I drop my pants?" Hermione started laughing again

"Stan it's not like I've not seen you naked is it? I mean come on we did just have sex."

"Yea I guess you're right" and with that he proudly released himself letting his flopping member hang down. Now that it was slightly lighter due to the fact the fire had magically relit itself Hermione was surprised to see that Stan was actually quite large and she had managed to fit him all inside, now that was she thought impressive. Pulling on his discarded pants Stan lent across the bed and pressed his lips to Hermione's forehead, "Come on then let me remove the charms" Hermione shuffled off the bed to watch as he flicked his wand in an obvious attempt to look effortless but his face was contorted in concentration. Once the bed had disappeared the common room sat just as it should be before them the fire raging contentedly in the hearth. Stan took Hermione's hand kissed the fingertips and said softly "Katy I think I love you, will you marry me?"

* * *

Hmmm two weddings on the agenda then but how will this pan out for the future???


	20. Shopping for two

The toxic fumes engulfed her senses as she dangled her feet from the top of one of the stalls round the Quidditch pitch, she flick her fingers blinded against the fag butt and watched the ash float gracefully to the sodden earth below. Stan's question had been so unexpected Hermione had had to ask him to repeat himself, he waited patiently as she struggled to answer, when she finally said yes he swooped her up in his arms and kissed her repeatedly. Now she sat waiting for Bella to join her, mist hung like a depressing shrug round the stall as a faint drizzle began. Footsteps clunked up behind her as Bella immerged from the staircase, her black hair pulled back into a lose ponytail at the back of her head. "Mione? Why did you want to meet here?" Hermione turned her head to look at Bella who looked a bit pale her nose was pink from the coolness of the air,

"There's something important I need to tell you and I didn't want to run the risk of being interrupted. You might want to sit down before I tell you though, I think it's going to come as quite a shock." Bella swung her legs over the side of the barrier next to Hermione lent across her reaching for the open cigarette packet, Hermione tensed as Bella sent wafted over her. Placing the fag between her teeth Bella drew her wand closed her eyes and a tiny flame appeared at the tip of the wood, the paper glowed as she inhaled. "I didn't know you smoked Bells," Hermione stated watching the jet of smoke issue between Bella's teeth,

"There's a lot you don't know about me Mione, but it's not surprising that you didn't think I smoked because it has been well over 2 years since I last had one and if I'm not careful I'm going to fall backwards because of the nicotine rush." Bella smiled wearily at Hermione, "So come on what's _so _important that we needed to meet all the way up here?" Hermione sparked up another cigarette, dragged and exhaled,

"I'm engaged to Stan." Silence.

"What?" Bella asked weakly

"He asked me last night, and I said yes. Corse now I'm going to have some explaining on my hands when I return to my time. They are not going to be happy about this."

"What you're leaving, for how long? When" Bella sounded close to tears, Hermione looked at her

"I'm not sure when, but it'll only be for a few days. I'm not even sure if I'll have to leave come to think of it." Bella took a drag and flicked, ash glowed in the dieing light tears were threatening to fall at any moment,

"So when's the wedding?" She asked plastering on a fake look of happiness,

"Umm the same day as yours it's going to be a joint wedding apparently. Stan's father said they could save expenses if we joined the days together." Bella's heart sank right down to her feet, not only was she getting married but the one person she felt the strongest for was marrying her future brother in-law.

"But that's fabulous news, we can get all drunk on our hen night and find dresses together, make plans together and…" tears spilled over and a sob chocked her throat. Hermione pulled her into a hug stroked her hair and shhed her try desperately to calm the quivering body. "You can't leave me please, please don't leave I can't cope without you Mione please ppplllease" Bella's sobs raked through Hermione's senses an overpowering feeling of wanting to cry and kiss Bella telling her that she loved her and would never leave her pushed at the back of her throat.

"I'm not I'm not going to leave you Bella shhh listen to me," she pushed Bella away and made her meet her eyes "This will not effect anything do you understand? I'm not going to leave you alone with no help I'm still going to stand by your side in whatever you do ok? Please stop crying Bells it's not that bad if you think about it this means that we can spend more time together and the boys can't stop us seeing each other because they are brothers and women are always right in a marriage." A small watery smile appeared on Bella's face,

"You promise me? You promise?" Hermione nodded rubbing a thumb lovingly over Bella's cheek, Bella sniffed wiping her nose with the back of her hand

"Oh yes Bells cuz that was attractive" Hermione teased

"Shut up, and give me one of those" Bella retorted shoving Hermione playfully while snatching the half empty packet of cigarettes.

_Future _

Bellatrix howled "She wasn't there, she never existed when I was a child. She wasn't real. WHY IS SHE IN MY HEAD!?" Rod slammed the door open

"What in the name of Merlin are you screeching about woman, there's a meeting going on downstairs why aren't you there? Does the Dark Lord know you're up here?" Bella remained quiet "Answer me woman!" Nothing. "Right that's it" taking two strides he came to a stand still in front of Bella, with a swipe of his arm he made contact with the side of her head. She made no attempt to stop the violent action just let her body go with the follow-through, a buzzing noise replaced Rod's shouts of anger she could feel the swelling of a bruise forming on the side of her face. A cool thrill rippled through her legs and a beat was missed by her racing heart, her eyelids already heavy closed as she let the buzzing engulf her. Rod slapped her face bringing her back from her silent bliss, heat flew from her fingers to her toes, a pulse began deep inside her. Throb, wait, throb, wait, throb.

"Again," the word wasn't a statement it was a command, she wanted Rod to hit her again, it felt good to have some intense emotion run through her instead of nothing like usual. Rod stood arm aloft breathing heavily through his nose,

"What?" he asked a dumbfounded look had replaced the anger it held before.

"Hit me again." A dangerous note tinged Bella's words a glint of mocking flashed in her eyes as she stood up coming level with her husband. Even though Rod had been taller them Bella while at school she had caught up quickly and due to her slender frame she looked even taller. "Or are you to afraid to hit me while I'm challenging you Lestrange?" her mocking tone was so spiky that Rod visibly flinched away from her,

"I'm not going to hit you Bella, I'm not going to end up like your father."

"It's a little late for that don't you think? From the moment we married you abused me then tried to make things better by pretending to love me. Well you never loved me Rod never!"

"Of course I love Bella don't say such things" he grabbed her arms but she shook him off

"No you don't, don't lie to me Rodolphus Lestrange."

"I DO BELLA I DO LOVE YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME"

"WELL I DON'T LOVE YOU, I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!" Silence coated thickly over them, two sets of eyes stared into the others.

"Who?" needles pricked at Bella's senses now she'd done it how was she going explain this one?

"No-one, it's no-one forget it,"

"No tell me, who is he….I said who is he?"

"I said forget it Rod!" anger buzzed like electricity in the room around their heads.

"You make me sick!" Rod spat, he was about to land Bella another punch when a bone chilling voice drawled from behind them,

"Now Rodolphus that's no way to treat your wife is I?" Voldemort stepped from within the doorway his chalk white skull glowed eerily in the gloomy room, Rod swallowed

"No my Lord it is not the correct way to treat Bellatrix, I was out of line I apologize for my behaviour."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to Rodolphus, it's Bellatrix" the patronization licked every syllable of Voldemorts words Rod flushed them turned back to face Bella.

"I apologize Bella I should not have spoken or acted in the manner I did." Bella inclined her head in acceptance of his words

"I forgive you, it's all forgotten,"

"Good, now Rodolphus go back to the meeting and let Lucius fill you in I need to speak with Bellatrix alone." Voldemort didn't look at Rod but rather watched Bella's every movement with great interest, Rod left without a backwards glance leaving Bella standing opposite the most evil man the Wizarding world had seen.

_Past_

Rain drummed on the windows of the Charms classroom, Bella watched the trails they left on the mottled glass panes, Hermione sat beside her scribbling notes as Flitwick reeled off wand gestures and non-verbal methods. She wasn't concentrating which wasn't good considering they had a practise exam next week and she should at least be looking as though she was aware she was in a lesson. But she knew all this stuff anyway why she had to be here listening to a midget in a cloak babble on and on was beyond her. 17 weeks to the day she had been engaged to Rod (Hermione had only been engaged 2) and yet preparations ere in full swing, she and Hermione were leaving ever weekend to search for traditional wedding robes while the boys worked on the guest list. If Bella was honest which she generally was, this wasn't as exciting as everyone made it out to be, it was stressful. Bella felt something being placed in her lap, she looked down at the folded piece of parchment on her skirt, out of the corner of her eye she saw Hermione looking at her. Bella opened the note,

_Do you want to ditch the parental entourage tomorrow and just get away for a few hours. Have a catch up and tell me what's the plan for joining up? _Bella scribbled on the bottom

_Please! _Hermione smiled and went back to frantically copying notes, while Bella flopped forward onto her arms and closed her eyes wanting nothing more than the weekend to hurry up. "8 hours that's all, 8 hours before we leave for yet another fun filled Saturday, I just hope we can get away even if it is only for a few hours." Flitwicks voice droned on as slowly her mind relaxed and she dozed lightly for the last 40 minuets of the period. Hermione eyed the sleeping form lying over the partnering desk,

"well at least she's getting some sleep" she thought "I've heard her wondering about the common room at unearthly hours in the morning." She examined Bella with her eyes she'd become thinner and her muscles where tense across her shoulders. "This wedding malarkey is making her unwell, she needs a break. Looks like the old cloak is coming out again."

Saturday dawned bright and cloudless the rain from the day before had all but dried up. Daffodils bobbed happily in the light breeze as four women walked down the driveway of the London manor house stopping short of the gates they turned sharply and disappeared in a flurry of gravel dust and cloak tails. Standing in the glorious sunshine Bella closed her eyes to stop the nausea she felt after travelling such away. The view from the French mountain town was spectacular down below her lay rolling fields of sheep and flowers, from behind her the sound of cascading water reverberated off the mountains. With Hermione beside her and Druella and Rod's mother in front they made their way towards the giant waterfall which lead to the many caves that made up the highly rich town of French Elves. Today as she and Hermione had been told last night was the jewellery and table decorations shop (they both had had to silence their groans of protest at the thought of spending 6 hours looking at dishes and wine goblets.) Entering the town Bella was pleasantly surprised at the décor of the many shops, beautiful glass windows displayed all shapes and sizes of jewellery from delicate gold chains to impressive cloak broaches that looked so heavy they might rip the cloak. "Hay now this is different," Hermione whispered into Bella's ear Bella nodded trying not to let her mouth hang open in amazement at the gorgeous dresses suspended in a display case not far from where they were walking. "Want to have a closer look?" Hermione asked taking Bella's hand and pulling her a stand still, they watched as Druella and Rod's mother continued to walk gossiping like a couple of school girls.

"How? You need to be of a certain age to enter some of these shops because you're not expected to be able to handle the amount of money half these shops are selling for." Hermione smiled mysteriously at Bella,

"age doesn't matter when you have one of these" she said withdrawing the invisibility cloak from her bag. Bella's expression was a picture,

"Where did you get one of those?" Hermione made a gesture for Bella to keep her voice down, she knew how rare cloaks like this were she didn't really want a nosey busybody asking questions on how she acquired it. Bella looked around making sure no-one was watching them,

"It belongs to a friend of mine back home, it was his fathers, I don't know how he got it though."

"Can we use it?" Bella asked hopefully, Hermione nodded and gestured for Bella to follow her back the way they'd just come, when the sunlight hit them such was it's intensity they had to shield their eyes from it's glare. A voice called out from within the town, "Quick that's mother she'll have realised we weren't following her," Hermione swung the cloak about their heads and push Bella against the mountain side. Druella emerged, followed by Rod's mother both looked annoyed at having to exit the amazing town,

"They're clearly not out here Ella come on lets go and have a browse, I'm dieing to look at those dresses on street No7. You never know we might pass them goggling something they can't have, and you can tell me your opinion on names for Grandchildren." Druella burst out giggling and followed Mrs. Lestrange back through the waterfall talking nineteen to the dozen about babies. Hermione dissolved into peels of laughter

"Oh yes let's Ella go and have a snoop at prices, and do you think it'll be 2 girls and 1 boy or 2 boys and 1 girl?" Bella elbowed her in the ribs

"Shut up it's not funny, I can't believe they're expecting me to have sex with Rod that's gross!" Hermione stop laughing and look Bella straight in the eye,

"But you've already had sex with Rod Bells and if I'm not mistaken it was your first time as well." Bella's mouth fell open

"How did you know that? How did you find out? You weren't there when I lost my virginity to Rod, you wer….no wait you where there, you were asle…Oh My God you weren't asleep you were pretending! You watched me having sex with Rod!" Hermione grimaced

"Yes, and by the looks of things you didn't enjoy it one little bit, did you?" Bella flushed

"No I didn't, you're right." Silence fell between them, "I can't believe you watch though that's like porn Mione" Bella giggled, "Hahaha Hermione watched live porn." Hermione pushed Bella playfully

"So not that funny Bella it's left me mentally scared,"

"Oi cheeky cow" Bella pinch Hermione's arm in retaliation then ran out from under the cloak, the sun catching her glossy black hair as she ran, face full of life. Hermione pulled the cloak off dumped it on her bag and gave chase, relishing in the warmth from the sun. Bella she found was extremely quick at running even if she was in a knee length skirt and long cloak, Hermione grabbed hold of her round the middle and pulled her down into the long grass, Bella giggled and wrestled to gain the upper hand, which she did and promptly sat on top of Hermione pinning her arms up beside her hand.

"Get off me fatty," Hermione howled with laughter

"Oh now you've done it Missy" Bella stated "I'm not moving till I get an apology"

"Well you're going to be sitting up there a long time because I'm not apologizing" Hermione teased

"Not even for a bottle of Golden Dragonfly?" Bella asked mischievously, Hermione stopped wriggling and looked up at Bella who smiled flashing her white teeth.

"Fine Miss Black, I'm sorry you most certainly aren't fat. In fact you have an amazing figure and are as light as a feather,"

"Thank you Miss Granger" Bella said rolling off Hermione and standing up. "Wait here and I'll be back in just a sec" Bella ran off leaving Hermione lying on a bed of soft bouncy grass, slowly her eyes began to close against the glare of the sun. Slowly, slowly she fell asleep.


	21. Wisdom from a younger one

Beauty. In one word I what Bella saw on the morning of June 26th 1969, sunlight and a golden haze floated above the turning grass as dragonflies and butterflies danced harmoniously in the musty air. The past few weeks had moved at a speed which was undetectable to anyone besides Bella and Hermione, it seemed like only yesterday they'd snuck away from the tedious shopping trips. That afternoon would remain with them both till the day they died, to them it had seemed ethereal, as though no-one could brake the enchanted spell they'd cast. Oh how Bella had wanted to stay there with Hermione forever splashing and laughing, her hair curling in loose damp ringlets round her face as they both made lunges to grab the bottle out of each others grasp. But the same as every other happy time it much come to an end, and as the day had drew to an end a cool breeze had chivvied them from the waters depths, and soon they were back in the all too cold reality of life. Now standing with her face turned towards the midday sun she waited not wanting to see what was standing in the doorway to the house, a sense of utter gut twisting misery pinched at her. The sound of material brushing over the dried grass moved up behind her, she felt the hand placed on the shoulder but she shut her ears to the words spoken. "Bells" the voice said in a tender tone "what are you doing out here?" No answer. A gentle hand tried to turn Bella/s face towards the voice "look at me please," Bella obeyed she turned to face the person. A pair of russet coloured eyes smiled sadly into hers, fingertips brushed a stray curl away in a loving manner, a voice as smooth as silk swept over her. "I don't want you to be sad anymore Bells please, this situation isn't as bad as it appears honestly," Bella swallowed and whispered

"But maybe that's to do with the weather. It's masking the reality of the situation." Hermione sighed

"Well we've still got 30 minuets until the ceremony starts and I've not given you your traditional gift yet, close your eyes." Bella shut her eyes it was a relief almost not to have to look at complete perfection, a cool sliver of metal slipped down her chest, Hermione's fingers brushed her throat as she let the chain drop. "Open" Bella looked down, there on the thin golden chain hung a ring its jewel glinting in the sunlight. "It's to signify 'something borrowed' and something blue' you can return it when I'm no longer around ok?" Bella turned her head away fighting the urge to break down in tears, soft lips nestled a kiss at the corner of her mouth. "You look beautiful" the voice breathed as it turned to leave. Her footsteps died away there was a faint thud as the door closed behind her then nothing but the soft humming of the dragonflies as they zipped past, tears trickled slowly down Bella's cheeks

"I love you" she whispered clutching at the chain round her neck.

Hermione sat on the window seat in the spare room looking down at the happy aristocratic gathering of people there was no0one from her family there, no mother to cry for her only daughter on her wedding day nor father to walk her down the isle. Hermione sighed and looked down at the mirror in her hands, time to reveal why she'd not properly spoken to anyone from her home life in almost a year excluding her meting with Lupin at Christmas. Time to face her other life, lifting the shinning face to reflect her own Hermione spoke softly "Lupin hello are you there?" The surface shimmered in the glare of the sun Lupins face appeared haggard and more lined than usual,

"Hermione is that you? Oh thank heavens you're safe we thought something terrible must have happed when you never returned any of the signals I sent you through the mirror. What's the matter, has something happened do they know your identity, is that why you're calling?" The relief was so apparent that Hermione wanted to cry because suddenly her news seemed worse than it had five minuets ago.

"I'm, I'm fine Lupin it's just I have, some news to tell the order." She stopped not sure how to broche the subject at hand "well Hermione what's the news is it good, bad what?"

I'm getting…married" she whispered not looking at the mirror, a thud then crackling sounded from the glass visage, a tinny voice stated

"Remus, Remus what's the matter, what happened why's the mirror out is it Hermione? Is she hurt oh for Merlin's sake Remus tell me and get up off the floor!" Suddenly Molly Weasley's face appeared in the mirror a look of concern and excitement mingling in her eyes, "Hermione dear is that you?" tears stung the back of Hermione's eyes then slipped unwillingly down her cheeks

"Yes, Mrs Weasley it's me how are you? How is Ron, Harry, Ginny and everyone?"

"Oh you are a love aren't you worrying about everyone else besides yourself, well they are all fine just settling down for the holidays they caused havoc their last year I think I had more letters of an 'unpleasing manner' than I have out of the 7 years they've been there! But you dear what about you, why haven't you contacted us? Don't you realise we've been going out of our minds with worry over you, we we'd almost given up hope of ever seeing you again!" Hermione covered a sob and said "I've missed you so much, I guess the mission just took priority and I'm sorry." Molloy softened at he sight of the girl crying, no she thought Hermione looked more like a young woman now all dressed up in that…wedding gown. "Hermione dear why are you wearing a wedding gown? You're not…" She trailed off as the reality struck her that's why Hermione was calling, the reason Remus fainted and the reason she was wearing that exquisite dress. "You're getting marred? But to who?" Hermione placed a hand over her mouth as the breakdown threatened to flow out

"Rabastan Lestrange" she choked out. Silence apart from the distant sounds of people shouting at he other end,

"Lestrange" Molly repeated weakly" But Hermione dear why him? What about Ron and Harry I always thought you would end up with one of them?" The tears streamed down Hermione's face smudging her make-up leaving black nail trails over her cheeks glistening in the sunlight. "Oh darling don't cry please I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you there now dry those eyes," Molly comforted, Hermione sniffed "There now that's better when is this big day then?"

"In about ten minuets," Hermione said thickly "Oh" Molly looked shocked "Well you'd better go and get your face sorted out then, I'm going to… to ummm, go I'll speak to you soon Hermione goodbye." The glass shivered and returned to the cold solid mirror, leaving Hermione feeling as though she had betrayed everyone she loved.

Two brothers stood opposite each other at the end of a dark green carpeted isle, elegant pews had been enchanted to hover silently either side of it. The sun was high in the sky casting their shadows in elongated versions of themselves. They waited hearts on their sleeves as their guests filed into the seats ready to start the ceremony, Druella and the boys mother sat silk hanker chiefs pressed to their mouths as they made desperate bids to silence their weeping. Their father stood behind his eldest son acting as best man for the both of them, gentle music began to play as the doors to the manor opened. There stood their future and quite frankly what each boy felt was his whole life. Two girls stood on the steps, one dressed in bottle green, the other in cobalt blue almost identical to look at apart from their hair and height. Each dress was detailed in the exact same design, tiny beautiful silver ivy leaves crawled up their frames and across their breasts accentuating each and every curve. Their hair caught up at the back left cascading ringlets down and over their shoulders, beauty in one word had never before seen this. The crowd turned their smiling faces towards the two brides as slowly Bellas father on each arm escorted them down the isle towards what should be their future also, but deep down they weren't.

The girls stood next to each other and as discreetly as possible entwined their fingers in that special way that told each of them that things were going to be alright. The ceremony started.

_8 hours, 5 minuets and 30 seconds later…_

Hermione stood in a corner of the large expanse of garden staring out across the vast landscape, the air tasted soft and cool, fireflies had started to appear, crickets chirped in the long grass of a neighbouring field. A distant hum of a party floated on the evening air, guests were still here drinking and singing very loudly in the many rooms set aside for the wedding reception. She'd left them in a bid to clear her mind before getting completely wasted. Of course not in public Bella and she along with Dromeda and Cissy were all going to escape for a little party of their own later on, after the usual marriage night rituals. Rod and Stan were already past the 'happy' stage in drinks and moving steadily into giddy stage, Bella who was in auto mode was still inside playing gracious second host to her respectable audience. Pulling her wand from up her sleeve, "Acio Lucky Strike" she muttered giving a quick flick and waiting. Hearing a soft thud from behind her she turned and stooped to pick up the fallen packet, then nearly leapt out of her skin as a soft voice from beside her said "You know you really are full of surprises Katy."

"Dromeda Black don't you ever sneak up on me again, you'll give me a heart attack if you're not careful!" Andromeda smiled down at her squatting sister in-law and extended a hand which Hermione took.

"So come on spill why are you out here when the party, which I might add is being thrown for you is in there? And while you explain I'll have one of those thank you," and within the blink of an eye she'd whipped the packet out of Hermione's hand drawn and light one without a moments hesitation. Hermione looked at her curiously Dromeda blew gently into Hremione's face "What?"

"I didn't know you smoked Dromeda,"

"There's a lot about me that you or anyone else for that matter doesn't know about me." Hermione cocked an eyebrow questioningly "Me and the lads in my year had a bit of a tester night at the end of last year, it was very interesting to say the least. We'd all at some point in our lives tried all the wizard licensed things but never tried the muggle things."

"What exactly did you test?"

"Oh well umm cigarettes, vodka, cigars, weed and this very strange substance called ecstasy which made nearly everyone sick." Hermione gasped

"You fool do you know how dangerous that drug is?" Dromeda shuffled her feet and looked at the floor

"I didn't no,"

"Please don't ever try that again it's so dangerous to your mental and physical health." Dromeda nodded and said

"So when are we going for the after party?"

"Right after me and your sister have love making time with our 'husbands" Hermione shuddered.

"Ah so a few hours before sunrise then" Hermione nodded and sparked up. "You still didn't answer my question as to why you are out in in the first place?"

"I was clearing my mind before I have to go back into that very OTT party,"

"Really because it seemed to me that you were daydreaming about something very important, and by the looks of things you are rather upset about something, So spill."

"I can't"

"Ok then let me see if you can't guess exactly what's going on inside your head. You can't help it but you love her deep down, and it hurts so much to have to agree to this marriage because you wish that today it had been her at the end of that isle instead of Stan." A tear slid down Hermiones cheek,

"How do you know?" Dromeda lent forward and whispered

"Because Bella feels exactly the same towards you. Now I don't know if it was you that stopped your relationship or her but I know that it was for the best things at the moment are too intense for you two to start a serious relationship." Hermione nodded in agreement "Now lets go back inside before people start noticing we've been missing," flicking the butts onto the ground the girls turned and made their ways back towards the house.

_4:12am…_

Four girls giggling stupidly made their way over the fields in the summer night gloom, daybreak was about an hour and 36 minuets away, they'd been walking (well stumbling) for about half an hour already. Bella and Hermione were clutching each others hands like they were their only life line, Drombeda was calmly explaining to Cissy about the situation their older sister and sister in-law were in. And whilst all this was going on all four of them were swigging wildly from various bottles of alcoholic drink. It was time to stop walking when Hermione hit the deck snorting at herself and pulling Bella down beside her, Dromeda smiled as they shared a passionate kiss and Cissy burst into childish singing "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Bella and Katy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes….comes ummmmmmmmm hay D what comes next I've forgotten" Dromeda laughed at her drunk sister flopped down next to the steadily making out couple and pulled Cissy down next you her.

"Right ok you two before you eat each others faces off get the goods out!" Bella broke away breathing deeply, smiled sheepishly at her sisters and drew out her purse,

"What do you want D"

"Some of dads cigars and the flip lighter" Bella tossed three wrapped cigars and a muggle zippo lighter into Dromedas lap, Hermione handed Cissy a cigarette and another lighter which she looked at slightly dopily and asked

"which end do I light?" which caused the other three to collapse into fits of laughter. Dromeda demonstrated and soon, they were all lying looking up at the slowly lightening sky while smoke tails swirled around their heads, Bella was sitting on top of Hermiones hips, her head bent backwards while she blew thick grey cigar smoke up into the air. Hermione watched mesmerized as Bellas neck flexed her pearly white skin glowed in the early morning light, she'd changed out of her wedding gown and was now in a slinky black number with a plunging V, her long hair was still the way it had been styled but slightly more wild than it had been a few hours before. Cissy was leaning against Dromeda shoulder half asleep with a lit cigarette hang from her lips, Dromeda was humming quietly to herself and puffing on a strong smelling cigar. Turning to look at Hermione and Bella from her sitting position against the large oak tree she said quietly

"What you two feel for each other will never be broken," Bella looked at her sister her eyes misty

"Your wisdom surpasses your years Dromeda and I hope you're right in what you say." The sisters connection in that moment was overpoweringly strong Hermione looked away unable to witness the sisterly intimacy, she felt like she was suddenly intruding on something.

"I think I'm going to pass out" Dromeda smiled dopily at them both then slipped sideways and began to snore loudly. Bella placed the cigar between her lips drew in, removed looked down at Hermione and blew into her face saying

"Lets make this a night to remember shall we, Hermione?" A gleam of something flitted across her eyes making Hermiones heart skipped a beat, reaching up she pulled Bella down to meet her lips Bella bit lightly on her lips then moved to Hermiones neck. Hands traced spider like trails down Bellas back as Hermione untied her laced backed dress, "God you make me wet Mione!" Bella breathed against Hermiones ear, "I want you to make me beg for mercy, make me cum hard and call your name. Don't stop until I'm crying from pain understand? I need to feel you now, tonight more than ever!" Hermione locked gaze with Bella then pushed her off her pinned her down and slapped her across the face, (not too hard but enough to make Bella gasp) bending over her Hermione purred

"It would be my pleasure Bellatrix Lestrange."


	22. Welcome to my ranks

Ah it has been many many months since i last updated and i personally am shocked at how i just stopped writing this story. Chapter 22 eh, phew i'm quite proud of myself hmmmm. Enjoy.

NOTE: this chapter may not be to everyones liking if you don't like this chapter please review and explain why.

* * *

Months had past since the wedding, all four of them had been announced as Death Eaters but still waited to receive the Dark Mark. It was almost a year since Bellatrix had found out she was engaged to Rod but still there was no love between them. Bellatrix was a dutiful wife and lover but deep down she pined for the one thing she couldn't have. Hermione. Rod on the other hand felt like he was the luckiest man in the world, he had the woman of his dreams, he had been brought a new manor house for Bella and himself to live in. Not to mention he had past all of his NEWTs with Exceeds Expectations. Yes Rodolphus Lestrange felt like the luckiest man in the world. Oblivion was something Bellatrix relied on heavily so that on-one could detect her true feelings, she began to burry her memories and her emotions under the thick layers of hatred and distaste for everything and everyone. Once a week meetings were held by the few Death Eaters that were already branded and fully in servitude to Lord Voldemort, that wasn't very many and considering the reputation Lord Voldemort had managed to gather Bellatrix couldn't help but admire the effect he had on people. Being only 18 (the family had celebrated her birthday not too long ago, she had been one of the oldest students in her year at Hogwarts) she surprisingly understood the situation that she and everyone had placed themselves into.

It was a Friday night a group of about fifty predominantly male people gathered into an abandoned building not far from the outskirts of Oxfordshire, Bellatrix, Rod, Stan and Hermione all stood apart from the crowed surveying the hubbub. Suddenly a loud crack sounded silencing everyone their in the centre of the room stood a man, tall with faded black hair and a sallow skinned face. Eyes as black as coal took in the group round him and with one fluid movement drew back his left hand sleeve and pressed the black symbol on his skin. No one moved, apart from four people, from the crowed two men moved towards the stranger and from the back of the room much to everyone else's surprise strode Stan and Rod, he acknowledged them with a flick of his eyes and a small nod of his head then turning back to the gathering he addressed them thus…

"I am Lord Voldemort kneel before me.." His voice was dark and slightly craggy like he'd been suffering from a cold, everyone dropped to one knee an almost silent whisper swept through the kneeling people. Hermione swallowed for the first time ever she was in the presence of Lord Voldemort without running for her life, although she did feel like fleeing. " I am here because there are those among you who have what it takes to follow me, I can smell it on your skin, see it in your eyes and will be able to feel it in your magic so those who wish to follow me step forward." No-one stepped forward, Voldemort smiled sickly at the terror etched on their faces, Hermione glanced at Bella she flicked her eyes in Hermiones direction and gave a quick nod slowly they both stepped forward. Bellatrix opened her mouth and spoke without a single tremor

"We would like to serve under you my Lord" Voldemort locked gazes with her

"What are your names and why do you wish to serve under me?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Bella answered,

"Katy Lestrange" Hermione answered trying hard not to sound terrified

"I wish to serve under your command my Lord because I wish to help purify the Wizarding race, of non-pureblood families." Hermione froze was this it, was this when Bellatrix Lestrange truly became the most terrifying Death Eater of all time? Feeling eyes on her Hermione looked up into the dark depths of Voldemorts,

"And what about you do you have your own reasons for joining or are you going to be the same as the rest of the world out there sheep who follow the crowd and pander to the lower people of society Mudbloods and Muggles?" Hermione felt her fists clench no she hadn't lost yet she was going to stop this man once and for all, locking eyes with Voldemort Hermione spoke clearly and with as much hatred as she could muster

"No my reasons for joining are slightly different, I wish to serve under you because I have heard of your greatness, your skill, I wish to learn and perfect my talent under your guidance, my magic is for you to do your bidding with, I too wish to rid the Wizarding world of the filth that is Mudbloods, my Lord." Hermione spoke the last two words with as much conviction as was feasibly possible, dropping to her knee she once again bowed her head feeling the adrenaline running through her. Voldemort looked down on Hermiones bent figure then to Bella who stood tall and strong her head held high, turning back to the rest of the onlookers he made up his mind. Flinging out his arms he spoke loudly

"Tonight I have found two brave young women who clearly posses the strength and loyalty I need to follow me. Sadly the rest of you haven't found where your loyalty lies maybe the next time I offer you the chance to join me you will all step forward and not huddle together like mindless sheep?" With that he turned to the four figures standing beside him, "Welford , Markos remove everyone else give them the next date I should be around this part again, make sure nobody is missed understand?" The two older men nodded and began to remove the remaining people out of the room, "Rabastan, Rodolphus go and inform the others of our success tonight they are waiting upstairs," they both dropped to their knees, rose and left. Bellatrix and Hermione stood alone in the middle of the room opposite the man who was to change to Wizarding world forever. Stepping forward Voldemort drew his wand, "I am going to test your power there is only one rule, you must do exactly as I say understand?" They both nodded, each drawing their wands they waited with a flick of his wrist Voldemort cast a quick Stupify at them, seeing the jet of red light heading straight for them they both put up a barrier the jet bounced off the shield and back towards Voldemort who let it zip past him and crash against the wall. Hermione was starting to feel uneasy again she hadn't anticipated an initiation test to see if they were worthy enough, but now she thought about it, it was highly unlikely Lord Voldemort was going to let anyone join. Seeing a large jet of bright orange heading her way Hermione turned sharply 180 saw and opening and shot the exact same jinx back, Voldemort sent up a shield, feeling annoyed at letting her guard down Hermione sent and jet of fire hurtling through the air.

Bellatrix watched the duel move away from her and onto Hermione, the concentration on her face was immense, like she needed to prove that she was worthy enough, that her power was strong enough. Voldemort had an amused look on his face as he deflected hex after jinx after hex Hermione sent zooming through the air. Sweat lingered in her brow as the flashes lit up the walls, "STOP!" Voldemort called sending a jinx whizzing close to Hermiones ear. She froze chest heaving wand held in the defensive position, "Good," he hissed "You clearly are a talented pair and will be a powerful asset to my ranks, come with me…now." He turned and swept towards the door set into the wall, Hermione lowered her wand and glanced at Bella, "Don't make me ask again." Slowly they followed the dark figure down a dimly lit corridor up a flight of stairs and into a smaller room filled with hooded people. The moment Voldemort entered the crowd dropped to their knees,

"My Lord, is it good news?" a voice asked somewhere in the rows of bowed heads.

"It is Strone. My friends rise and remove your hoods." They stood and in one movement their hoods fell revealing a room of completely male faces from varying ages the two closest were of Rod and Stan who nodded in a reassuring manner. "Mrs Lestrange and Mrs Lestrange come here and embrace your future," they both moved forward, "remove your robes and bare your left arms." Hermione swallowed this was not what was meant to have happened she was meant to prevent them joining not willingly join with them, she had failed the assignment what was she meant to do? Feeling the tip of a wand of her skin she came back to reality only to feel an excruciation pain rip through her flesh, she clenched her jaw tightly

"Don't show pain, it's a sign of weakness in his eyes. Don't give him any reason not to trust you." she thought.

"Welcome to my ranks Mrs Lestrange," Hermione looked down at the raw red mark with the familiar black skull and snake in it's centre, she bowed then backed away to stand next to Stan. Bellatrix felt the sudden absence, Voldemorts stare was hard and cold upon her, she saw the tip touch her bare arm knowing what was bout to happen she braced herself for the pain. She watched as the design drew itself over her skin burning deep through it's many layers, a strange smell filled her nose a mixture of burning flesh and blood. When the wand was removed she too dropped to her knee once more stood and moved back to where Hermione, Rod and Stan waited. "Look upon the newest members" Voldemorts hands were outstretched addressing the crowd as one, a dark almost manic look had invaded his eyes.

The night drew to a close, Bella and Hermione remained silent and withdrawn watching Rod and Stan interact with the other members. Voldemort sat in the centre of the room a large boa-constrictor draped around the back of his chair, a group of awe struck men hovering around him. "I need some air" Bella moved from beside Hermione between the men and slipped unnoticed through the door, Hermione waited a moment then followed. The sky was clear, the October breeze was bone chilling Bella stood breathing its cleanness in.

"So this is it then? We are one of them" Hermiones voice was emotionless and steady, Bella nodded her back still turned towards Hermione.

"You never told me" she began "who you left behind what life you had before coming here." She laughed "You know sometimes I forget you're not meant to be here, that you aren't going to be here forever, that one day I'll have to day goodbye." Hermione placed a hand on Bellas shoulder turned her around, she was surprised to see the emptiness beginning to spread over the beautiful dark eyes.

"I have waiting for me a group of people who I love very much but who I now don't know if I count as my family. Over this past year and a half you and Rod and Stan have truly become my family and yes one day I will have to leave but I cherish you so much all of you." Bella looked away,

"When do you need to return?" Hermione shrugged

"I'm not sure when I sorted everything out I suppose. I'm not needed back home at the moment."

"Oh ok," Bellas eyes grew steadily colder devoid of emotion, Hermione watched as an image of the future Bellatrix began to form over the beautiful features.

"Bells what's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing's the matter. Come on we'd better get back inside before our absence is noticed" and with that she strolded back over to the front door leaving Hermione staring after her.

_Future_

Bellatrix surveyed her reflection her eyes looked even more sunken due the sleepless nights, she had found that it was the only way to prevent herself from remembering events that cannot have happened. Hermione Granger had not attended Hogwarts had not married Rabastan Lestrange and had most certainly not become a Deatheater. She skin had turned almost white while her hair had become the same texture that it had gained from the years of not being washed in Azkaban, she looked a state. It was half past 4 in the morning a letter lay on her desk desperate words and idle threats was all it really consisted of…

_What is going on? I must find out why the Granger girl is in my past what is she trying to do? Lupin you must tell me. If you don't so help me werewolf I'll kill you! _

Orion sat waiting for his mistress to strap the letter to his leg, turning from the wall mounted mirror she seized the parchment and shredded it before dropping it in the open fire. Orion wooted quietly from his perch she glanced at him, grabbing another piece of parchment she scrawled a quick note on it. Attaching the little scroll to Orions leg she whispered "Take it to Lupin and may the night speed your journey my pet." With an affectionate nip the great black bird took flight leaving Bellatrix with doubts about whether she should have sent the note…

_Kings Cross Station. 1 hour. Be there alone. BL _

The baggage area of Kings Cross Station was deserted apart from a lone tramp curled up under a holey blanket his fingerless gloves gripping it bout his body. Bellatrix paced up and down her wand securely in her hand in case anything was to become ugly, a small cracking sound announced the arrival of another magical presence. Lupin walked down the stairs from the upper level his wand held aloft ready for an attack, she almost smirked, "put it away I have no desire to attack you at this present moment in time." Lupin didn't put it away but he lowered it slightly, Bellatrix compromised that it was the best she was going to get.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" Lupins voice was strong but betrayed his wariness,

"I need to know what you have done to make the granger girl appear in my past. What you are planning." Although she had been in contact with Lupin he hadn't revealed anything to her, even if she had given him every inch of detail from her end.

"Do you really think I would tell you what we have planned? Do you really think I was born yesterday and was ready to trust everybody?" Anger flashed through Bellatrix,

"If you do not tell me then you are a fool, she will only have a year left to live the first war began in 1970 well so far she is in October 69. She will die if she does not return within these next year." Lupin narrowed his eyes

"Why do you care so much about her life? You do not care for anything or anyone." She shook her head

"You're wrong, I do care,"

"Why do you care about Hermione though she is after all a Mudblood as you so like to remind her at every opportunity."

"Don't call her that-" Bellatrix hissed glaring at Lupin

"Why?" he asked she didn't reply "WHY DO YOU CARE?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER." Red sparks shot from the tip of Bellatrixs wand. Silence.

"What?" Lupin asked sharply, Bellatrix swallowed

"I care because- because I love her. At least my past does. Now do you see you need to tell me what you are doing so I can save her." Lupins wand hung by his side a dumbstruck expression on his face,

"We- er -She is trying to prevent you and as many Deatheaters as possible from joining Voldemort." Bellatrix groaned

"You are a fool, do you know how risky that was, as it is she has missed a vital point in stopping me from joining."

"What do you mean? What has happened?"

"She has become one of us, she took the initiation test, she has the mark." Lupin dropped into an empty metal seat and let his head fall into his hands,

"She wouldn't have, she can't have."

"She has, in fact from what my restless nights are telling me she is my sister in-law and we are the only female troops under his order. She clearly has jumped in the deep end and you foolish man let her." Lupin looked up at the Black witch,

"She wasn't meant to join she was only meant to stop you joining that alone would have proved life changing. Oh god Hermione what are you playing at?" Bellatrix pointed her wand at him and spoke with such ferocity Lupin flinched

"Get her back or so help me I will kill you all. Understand?" And with that she turned on the spot and vanished leaving a very drained and worried Lupin slumped in a railway waiting chair as the morning sun crept through the glass roof.

* * *

Well? Interesting No?


	23. Information

Quicker than usual pitty it's so short i can't seem to get a chapter past three pages. oh well i think it means all my chapters are about the same length :)

* * *

"I didn't know this was going to happen did I?"

"You promised me she would be safe, you promised Harry!"

"Molly as far as I know she is safe."

"Safe SAFE! How is Hermione becoming a Deatheater keeping her safe?"

"Do you really think she has become a Deatheater?"

"I don't"

"Well then, I've already told you I do not trust a word Bellatrix Lestrange said, seriously Molly how can we take anything she says seriously?"

"I'm not saying I trust her but don't you think that even for her saying that she loves someone is completely out of the ordinary?"

"Yes I do but why would that mean she is telling the truth?"

"Because I don't think that even she would involve herself emotionally with anyone."

"Maybe she's reached an all time new level of deception?"

"Do you believe that Remus?" Lupin slumped into a puffy armchair pinching the bridge of his nose,

"I don't know, I don't know what to believe at the moment. A part of me is saying you fool why didn't you kill her when you had the chance, but another part of me keeps telling me to trust what she says. She wouldn't have wanted to meet with me and say all those things if there wasn't some sort of element of truth."

"Well then why aren't you doing something about it?"

"Because I don't know what to do. I can't run the risk of transporting myself back in time I could expose myself to people who already know me as a boy if my calculations are correct I've already been bitten and Dumbledor has already contacted my parents about still allowing me to attend Hogwarts in two years time. And I certainly can't send you or Arthur back to get her."

"Why what year is it she's in?"

"October 1969" Molly closered her eyes in exasperation,

"I'd be19, not to mention a newly wed"

"Yes probably and about the same situation as Hermione is in with Rabastan."

"Accept me and Arthur weren't Deatheaters."

"Molly we can't hand draw and quarter the situation, we don't know for sure if she is a Deatheater. Lets just let it lie for the moment if something else crops up then we will address the matter at the next meeting ok?"

"I don't like it Remus I don't like it at all but it looks like I have no choice do I?" Remus shook his head

"I don't like it either Molly and please believe me when I say I'm just as concerned as you are for Hermione but if we intervene we risk failure on every front."

"I hate to admit it Remus but you are right," Molly sat down opposite Lupin lent forward and placed her hand on his knee "I'm not blaming you Remus, like you said before she left we just need faith that she is doing all she can to protect our future, past, present….. Which ever it is she is trying to protect I'm sure she is doing her best." A tear trickled down Lupins cheek

"I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her,"

"It wont Remus please don't cry you'll set me off." He nodded in agreement, that last thing he needed was Molly Weasley howling on his shoulder.

Voldemort sat in utter darkness, Nagini coiled around the chair her head resting on his shoulder a long skeletal finger gently stroking the top of her scaly head. "Something is not right, I feel it on my bones. Someone is going to betray me but who? Lucius has the motive but lacks the means to betray me, the boy certainly has the motive not to mention the means to hand everyone in but considering the old fool is dead who would ever give him another chance? There are others of course but who?" Naginis tongue flicked gently against his ear he stiffened "What?" Nagini hissed "Really? Well that is interesting. Deeply disappointing but interesting non the less and I think this could work in our favour do you not agree my pet?" The snake nodded continuing to flick her tongue.

Ron and Harry sat in the orchard at the back of the Burrow a harsh wind whipped around the trees pulling at the thin clothes they each wore. "What do you think she's doing?" Ron asked Harry looked at his friend

"I don't know Ron I really don't know,"

"Why do you think she's not come home?"

"Again Ron I don't know,"

"Do you think she's forgotten about us?"

"Oh for god sake Ron stop asking questions," Harry had got to his feet and stomped off through the trees leaving Ron sitting with his knees up under his chin a look of complete misery on his face. A few minutes later Harry returned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get at you I'm just scared and I keep asking those questions every minute of every day."

"Forget it mate it doesn't matter,"

"Ron I think we need to talk to Lupin, it's been well over a year since we last saw her we haven't heard anything of her apart from what Lupin's told us about her not being able to come home fore Christmas and that she had infiltrated the Deatheater ranks fully in summer. I don't know about you but something doesn't seem right and it's not like Hermione not to keep us updated on things." Ron looked up at Harry a look of desperation in his eyes

"You think she's in trouble?"

"I'm not entirely sure but one thing's for certain something's up and I don't like it."

"When's the next meeting I doubt we'll see Lupin any other time?"

"I think it's next week, and guess who else will be there?"

"Who?"

"Snape,"

"Oh bloody hell, why is he coming?"

"Because believe it or not he is part of the order Ron."

"Slimy git I don't trust him as far as I can throw him,"

"Which isn't very far I take it" Harry said dropping down on the grass next to Ron. "Nah I don't trust him at all, in fact if he wasn't so protected I'd kill him myself."

"You and me both mate you and me both."

Days dragged, hour after hour minute by minute and still no word from Hermione, not that either Ron or Harry were expecting her to suddenly contact them after a year and a half of nothing, but it didn't stop them secretly hopping. Friday night started with the usual notifications, warnings and questions until finally Harry turned to Lupin and asked "Any news from Hermione?" Lupin avoided his eyes "Lupin?" "She has hasn't she? When? Why didn't you tell us about this? What did she say?"

"Harry before I tell you please just don't get angry because you weren't there so you cannot completely understand the situation I was put in."

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't Hermione herself I spoke to, it was Bellatrix Lestrange." The colour drained from Harrys face before flooding back turning him red,

"Did you kill her?" Lupin shook his head, "Why? Why didn't you kill her and avenge Sirius? WHY?"

"Because Harry she had information about Hermione if I'd killed her we wouldn't know what we do,"

"And what is that exactly?" Harry spat , Lupin closed his mouth unsure about whether to tell the group about the contents of his and Bellatrixs meeting. "Well?" Lupin stood up and turned his back on the Order,

"According to Bellatrix Hermione has married Rabastan Lestrange, and has joined the ranks of Lord Voldemort." The Burrows sitting room was silent,

"She's obviously lying Hermione would never do that, she'd never turn against us."

"We don't know that Harry, we haven't heard from her since summer and actually I've have known that Hermione has married Rabastan Lestrange because she told me the morning of her wedding. As for her becoming a Deatheater well I no more believe that than I do Bellatrix being in love with Hermione,"

"WHAT?" Ron had got to his feet and was now being held back by the scruff of his shirt by Harry who also looked like he wanted to rip Lupins head off.

"What do you mean Remus?" asked Kingsley his deep voice a soothing variation to the teenage aggressive ones of Harry and Ron, Lupin sighed and turned back to face the group.

"I think the only way for any of you to grasp the situation is if I explain the meeting detail by detail, although I do insist you do not interrupt me no matter how much you want to is that clear? He looked pointedly at Harry and Ron who both scowled but nodded anyway. "Good well then I guess it starts a little earlier than early last Thursday morning more like before Christmas…"

For the next two hours Lupin retold the events of the past year and half including the fleeting face to face meeting he had with Hermione and the conversation Molly had with her over the bewitched mirror and finally the disturbing encounter with Bellatrix herself. "So what you're saying is that we've basically lost our best friend all because you thought she could stop the future from happening?" Disgust laced Rons voice as he spoke

"No Ronald that is not what Remus is saying or what he is suggesting all he is saying is that situation we are in at the moment which is not a good one especially if what that woman said is true." Mrs Weasley was gripping her hair in frustration,

"Well what are we meant to do then?" Fred asked before Harry had a chance to ask the same question

"For the time being we don't do anything" replied Lupin "We cannot risk exposure, all we can do is wait until something else happens either by Hermione herself getting in contact or by Bellatrix contacting me again."

"If she so much as thinks about sending a letter I'll kill her" Harry snarled.

"Oh grow up Potter you wouldn't stand a chance against Bellatrix, and making idle threats is not going to help us," Snape had not spoken throughout the whole meeting and his voice startled everyone.

"Severus what's your take on the matter?" Molly asked

"I happen to think Bellatrix is telling the truth I worked closely with her for a good many years and Lupin is right this personality is quite out of the ordinary. I think we need to keep a close eye on her movements she could put us in great danger."

"How so?" Molly was twisting a dishcloth in her pink hands,

"I think I know only I had hoped it wouldn't be an option." Lupin looked at Snape "Do you think she'd confess even under him? If her life was at risk don't you think she'd lie?"

"I have no doubt she would hold him off as long as possible and lie if she had too but this is the Dark Lord we are talking about his power even surpasses hers."

"What are you two talking about?" Fred and George looked confused and annoyed at not being able to follow the conversation.

"If the Dark Lord was to catch wind of Bellatrixs involvement with us she would be tortured until she gave the relevant information. If he finds out about Miss Grangers mission we are as good as dead." Snape finished talking and looked around the room meeting everyone's gaze "We must find a way of getting Miss Granger back and fast."

Bellatrix paced like a pended in animal back and forth across her room, Narcissa sat on the bed watching a fearful expression on her face. "You are a fool Bellatrix Black you have placed us all at risk not just your own life. What in Merlins name possessed you to meet with Remus Lupin before consulting with me first. I could have helped you! Protected you! But now I don't know what I can do to help you."

"I had to meet with him I had no choice,"

"You could have come to me I would have listened to you." Bellatrix laughed manically at her sister

"You would have listened to me, oh dear sister that has got to be the biggest lie I've heard for a long time."

"I'm not lying Bella I would have listened to you, I didn't say I would have believed you but I would have at least listened to you,"

"yes well I doesn't matter now does it? I've told the werewolf what I know and that's all there is to it, and as for the Dark Lord finding out I highly doubt he would view it as me betraying him. I expect he'll see it as an advantage."

"And who have you come to that conclusion?"

"Cissy stop putting pressure on me I can't think at the moment I need to make sure nothing appears out of the ordinary."

"You know Rodolphus will not be fooled he always sees through your masks, he is your husband after all."

"Oh yes like Lucius could always see through your masks. Rodolphus is no more of a husband to me than Lucius is to you Cissy."

"That was low even for you Bella. I know Lucius hasn't been here as much as he should have but he is very good to me."

"Oh yes Cissy of course he is good to you, like disgracing the family name and leaving you is being good to you."

"Bella this is about you not me," Narcissa shot a look at her sister. Bella opened her mouth to retaliate but a knock at the door stopped her

"What?" She snapped as Rodolphus walked in,

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you do not keep him waiting Bella." Narcissa flicked her eyes worryingly at Bellatrix who if possible had turned ever paler, with a nod she followed Rodolphus out of the room and down the stairs to the drawing room of the Malfoy manor.

Voldemort watched Bellatrix move into the centre of the room opposite him drop to her knee and bow her head before returning to her feet. "You wished to speak to me My Lord."

"That is correct Bellatrix. It has come to my attention that there is something not quite right with our current situation. Nagini has informed me of some concerning issues that link back to you." Bellatrix swallowed

"My Lord?"

"I haven't failed to notice your absence at the meetings not to mention your lack of involvement in resent raids or attacks. So when I'm informed that you have been in contact with one of our enemies I have to ask myself perhaps you are having a change of heart?"

"My Lord I-"

"Did I say you could speak? What is your association with Remus Lupin?" The white yew wand hand appeared in Voldemorts hand and was pointing at Bellatrixs chest,

"My Lord I have not been in contact with anyone form the opposition."

"Don't lie to me, I have reasons to believe that you that you have."

"My Lord if you let me explain I'm-"

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix tensed her nails dug into the fleshy part of her palms, the spell rocked her body but she held strong. "You cannot defy me Bellatrix, tell me what you know," Voldemorts voice was mocking, Bellatrix dropped to her knees sweat had appeared on her forehead as she tried to resist the pain. The spell stopped, Bellatrix fell onto all fours panting tears streamed down her face

"My Lord please-"

"CRUCIO" she screamed

"They've sent…..er the Graanngerrr girl…..urgggg… back in timmmmme….argh." Voldemort froze the spell cessed again Bellatrix collapsed

"What did you say?" Bellatrix looked up panting

"They've sent the Granger girl back in time,"

"What is she trying to accomplish? How long has she been there, quick tell me NOW!"

"I don't know-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! CRUCIO!" The pain was unbarable, every horrific memory flooded back through her mind replaying as if on fast forward on a movie wheel.

"Since….argh….last…mmmph….summ summer,"

"And what is she trying to accomplish?"

"Arghhh….prevention of followers joining you….urr." The pain stopped, blood dribbled down Bellatrixs chin leaving a red trail in its wake. Voldemort pocketed his wand turned to go but as if on second thought looked back at the shaking Deatheater and said in a gleeful manner

"Thank you Bellatrix you have been of the utmost help to me." Laughing he strode to the door flung it open and left leaving Bellatrix crumpled on the immaculate floor tears streaming down her face at the thought of what she had just given the most powerful wizard. Her weakness. A way to Hermione.


	24. Prewett

If any of you that have read this story and have looked on my page you would have realised that i have started another Hermione/OC story this time involving Narcissa Malfoy. Sorry i had to put this one on hold but my plot line went dead and i had to rethink my approach :) Enjoy.

* * *

The war had started. She hadn't meant to be so involved. The world had over night darkened to such an extent it was like being permanently in winter. A perpetual grey cloud hung over the heads of the cloaked figures as they walked silently between the many trees that surrounded the house. The warm glow of lights made it clear the house was occupied, a shadow appeared at one of the upstairs windows, immediately the group stopped. Hermione looked out from under her hood it was drawing close to evening already darker more imposing clouds had begun to race across the dull sky, the figures in front of her were watching the shadow in the window intently. The shorter person in front of her she knew to be Bellatrix and the taller cloaked man at the front was Antonin Dolohov but the other two she had only met tonight. She understood perfectly well what was to take place in a matter of moment though to think of it made her skin crawl and her stomach twist. They'd arrived at the same house where the initiation had taken place and received orders direct from the Dark Lord to travel to the house of Gideon and Fabian Prewett. It had come to his attention that a resistance had been form under the leadership of Albus Dumbledore known as the Order of the Phoenix, of course she'd already known this she herself had been the founder of the second Order of the Phoenix. Their mission was to capture and gain information about the workings of the Order by what ever means necessary, she'd been horrified when their plan had been discussed as to which method would be the most effective. The Cruciatus Curse. Bellatrix's signature spell.

Moving forward as silently as possible she hazard a look at the young woman standing next to her, in the gloom of the wood Bellatrix appeared little more than a black shape. Her hair cascaded down her front like an endless black waterfall. From beneath her hood the pale pointed chin could be seen, her jaw was set in a defensive position. A wave of worry spread through Hermione had she failed even though she promised she would not, was it just destined that Bellatrix was to become a killer. The shadow vanished and automatically the group started moving again there couldn't be more than two rows of trees separating them from the stretch of lawn in front of the house. Again they stopped Dolohov turned and drew his wand indicating they should do the same, pointing at Bellatrix and one of the strangers he motioned for them to make their way to the front door while the rest of them would head round the back. She watched as the two cloaked figures crossed the lawn as if they were nothing more than a pair of shadows themselves. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she followed Dolohov and the other stranger to the left of the building round the outskirt of the wood, she knew there was only going to be two people in the house, she knew they were both in their mid twenties but for the life of her their name escaped her. Prewett was a name she had definitely heard before but from where and who she couldn't remember and it was scaring her. The sound of knocking signalled that the pair were in position with a nod from Dolohov they set off at a sprint across the garden muttering a spell the three passed through the protection barrier and into the buildings shadow. Reaching the back door the two watched as she muttered an unlocking charm a soft click meant the door was open, and with a sweeping motion she pushed the door open just in time to see Bellatrix backing a redheaded man into the kitchen.

For a split second she thought it was Ron but on closer inspection she realised he had a bigger build, the man made a grab for his wand "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Dolohov drawled his own wand pointed at the mans back. The man's head whipped around a look of pure distain spread across his masculine face and with a jolt of horror Hermione remembered where she'd heard the name Prewett before. Mrs Weasley's maiden name was Prewett, Gideon and Fabian Prewett were her brothers.

"What is this?" The redhead asked anger present in his voice,

"Oh you'll find out in a moment and I suggest you don't call for your brother or it'll be the last thing you'll ever do." Dolohov's voice was laced with glee he was clearly enjoying this. "Go and get the other one we'll take care of this one," the stranger standing with the still hooded figure of Bellatrix nodded. Turing the pair left, in one swift movement the redhead spun to face the remaining three,

"What do you want?" he asked glaring at the trio,

"We need information" the gruff voice issued from under the hood.

"What information?"

"What are the aims of the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione asked stepping forward she was at least a head shorter than the man,

"Sit down" growled the stranger flicking his wand making a chair appear behind the man. Giving the redhead a push he fell back onto the seat now staring up at Hermione,

"Which one are you?" She asked putting on an emotionless voice,

"Gideon" answered the man,

"You're elder brother to Molly Weasley formally Prewett?"

"Yes,"

"Twin brother to Fabian Prewett?"

"Yes"

"Son of Josephine and Rothbart Prewett?"

"Yes"

"Good," Hermione said. The feeling of bile churning in her stomach started, this was in fact not good at all, she was about to torture information leading to the attack on the Order of the Phoenix out of a man who was brother to a woman she considered a second mother figure.

"When was the Order formed?" inquired the stranger standing slightly behind Hermione,

"Like I would tell you," Gideon snorted

"Crucio" Dolohov spoke the curse almost lazily. Gideon convulsed in his seat, the curse stopped "Now then Mr Prewett" Dolohov smirked he had removed his hood and was looking directly at Gideon, "For every answer you do not give we will make you answer do you understand?" Gideon spat at his feet

"Get out of my house you filthy Death Eaters,"

"Are you going to make us?" Guffawed Dolohov

"Dolohov just get on with it will you you're wasting time" Hermione snapped not taking her eyes of the seated figure

"Now again Mr Prewett when was the Order formed?"

"Go to hell" whispered Gideon glowering at the trio

"Crucio" shouted the stranger Gideon tensed cries poured from his mouth

"Ok….ok" he yelled veins sticking out from his neck. The curse stopped again, "January the 5th" panted Gideon wiping his mouth, sweat had appeared on his upper lip and under the thick ginger hair. "Good" purred Dolohov moving forward, from somewhere above them a shout came

"Gideon what's-"

"Crucio" came a familiar voice Hermione's breath caught in her throat Bellatrix had used the torture curse without a moments hesitation.

"It appears" said the hooded figure beside Hermione "that you're brother isn't one for following orders is he?" Anger flashed through Gideon's eyes as he tried to make a leap at the figure but to no prevail with a flick of his wand Dolohov sent a curse flying that hit Gideon square in the chest knocking him backwards again. "Don't just stand there Lestrange do something," growled the figure again. A memory sparked in her mind the sound of a man growling at his student for not winning a test in the Triwizard Tournament a man who had appeared in the pensive Harry had fallen into the voice of Igor Karkaroff.

"I will do so when the time strikes Karkaroff but I refuse to curse unless he is uncooperative,"

"How do you know my name?" hissed Karkaroff Hermione swallowed but kept her voice steady

"It is unimportant how lets just get the information and leave before we attract attention."

Gideon had been listening to the conversation and piecing together the facts "At least we know who is part of our Order" he boasted

"So there is a number of you?" Hermione snapped back,

"Of course there are you fool," Gideon laughed, Hermione could see where Ron got his trait of not realising when to shut up.

"Who are they?" Karkaroff barked

"Crucio" he added before Gideon had a chance to spit some other insult

"Like you don't already know," he whispered a tickle of blood running down his chin

"Crucio" again the red light whooshed past Hermione Gideon's cries were getting louder by the second the sound of struggling could be heard upstairs.

"Who are part of the Order?" Hermione's voice was threatening to become shrill and desperate but she forced it to remain steady,

"Cruc-"

"Alright Alright" Gideon raised his voice above Karkaroff's "There's 12 of us" Dolohov grinned showing a row of yellow teeth stepping even closer to Gideon he grabbed a fist full of red hair and pulled it hard

"Good, now give us the names." A vein was pulsing in Gideon's neck as Dolohov yanked backwards on his hair,

"Never" he hissed through clenched teeth,

"Wrong answer. Rosier Lestrange bring the other one down here this one needs some persuading." Dolohov shouted through the house, brawling could be heard coming from upstairs then a loud thud and the sound of something being dragged along the floor.

Moments later Bellatrix and Rosier appeared hauling the body of Fabian Prewett behind them. "No Fabian, Fabian you bastards what did you do to him?" Gideon leapt up and grabbed Dolohov by the front of his cloak

"I'd be careful what you say Prewett" smirked Dolohov "We far out number you not only in strength but in skill too so I suggest you sit back DOWN!" He shoved the red backwards punched him hard across the jaw and pressed his wand against the man's throat "Or I'll kill you and your filthy traitor brother of yours not to mention the rest of your worthless family understand?" Flecks of spit glistened on Gideons cheeks, Dolohovs face was mere inches from his own. He nodded "Good" hissed Dolohov, he glanced at Bellatrix who was supporting the motionless body of Fabian by holding the back of his shirt and nodded. Hermione watched as Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus curse without batting an eyelid, Fabians howls filled the room mixing with that of Gideon's who was fighting to get away from Karkaroff and Dolohov who were holding him back

"Give us the names and we'll leave your wretched lives intact" Rosier shouted above the cries

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT GOD DAMN YOU!" Gideon howled fighting to get to the now vomiting form of Fabian, Bellatrix stopped the curse and dragged Fabian up. Beneath her hood Hermione let the tears stream down her cheeks,

"Well?" she chocked turning to face Gideon "Names give them to us. NOW!" Slowly Gideon's arms were released which was the worst possible mistake they could have done, in a flash he had pulled his wand from up his sleeve and was pressing it hard against Karkaroff's neck.

"Move and I kill him" he panted looking at each of them in turn

"Kill him and we kill both of you" Rosier stated matter of factly, the colour drained from the young man's face as he realised that he had no other choice but to cooperate. Letting go of Karkaroff Gideon made to move but at the last moment shot a spell over his shoulder at the stunned figure of karkaroff

"Stupefy"

"AVADA KEDAVRA" green and red light up the room two bodies dropped like stones Karkaroff's and Fabian Prewett fell from Bellatrix's grasp.

"NO FABIAN NO!" Howled Gideon dropping to his knees and crawling across the floor to the lifeless body of his brother, "YOU BITCH, YOU KILLED HIM!" screamed the man making a grab at Bellatrix's cloak, jumping to his feet he lunged at the hooded figure

"Expelliarmus" shouted Hermione sending Gideon's wand flying through the air and clattering to the floor

"Crucio" she shouted again power surged through her arm and out of her wand the red jet of light hit Gideon in the back knocking him to the floor at Bellatrix's feet. She stood there and watched him convulse in pain anger fuelling her curse, "You will give us the names you worthless piece of filth" she hissed removing the curse and grabbing the scruff of his shirt.

"Dumbledore" whispered Gideon blood and saliva dripping from his open mouth

"More" she said dropping his body

"Moody, Arthur Weasley, Marlene McKinnon, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Bones…."

The list continued clearly Gideon didn't see there was any point in trying to defy them anymore the death of his brother had worked in their advantage, he stopped speaking, turning she rose and eyebrow at him "And?"

"That's it," Gideon gasped clutching his sides and spitting congealed blood onto the floor

"Don't lie to me fool I know there are more, tell me." Gideon looked up at her eyes pleading for release, suddenly she saw Ron pleading with her to do his homework yet again,

"That's it that's all 12 of us," Gideon insisted gripping his side and trying to stand up

"Liar" hissed Hermione annoyed at seeing the pathetic familiar look in the wrong time period

"I'm not lying" shouted Gideon even his voice sound like Ron's she thought.

"I don't believe you Crucio," by now having the curse set upon him so many times Gideon's voice failed him while trying to scream, no sound came out only the thumping noise as his feet bounced up and down on the floor.

"I think we should send him to his precious brother," Dolohov's voice spoke from behind her, a shiver ran down her spine at the instigation removing the curse she turned her hooded head to glance at him

"Go on then." Stepping forward Dolohov raised his wand, Hermione turned away

"Avada Kedvara" his voice was even and wand never faltering as the curse rolled from his lips. Gideon's body stopped pulsing, his eyes stopped rolling.

Suddenly the room seemed far too still, looking down at the two lifeless bodies Bellatrix felt the sick rise in her throat. Swallowing hard she stepped over the pair, past the hooded figure of Hermione and swished out of the door leaving only three standing people alone in the murder scene. "Pick up Karkaroff" Hermione's voice was flat and empty "I'll go and make sure Lestrange hasn't abandoned us." Turning she too left the kitchen and into the now completely black outside, the sound of vomiting could be heard somewhere in the darkness "Bella?" she spoke softly following the noise. She found her on all fours emptying her stomach onto the grass, kneeling down beside her Hermione lifted back Bellatrix's hair. Coughing and wiping her mouth on the outside of her cloak Bellatrix looked up at the covered face of Hermione,

"Lestrange?" Rosier's voice echoed through the silent night, grasping Bellatrix's hand Hermione pulled the woman to her feet and walked away into the darkness.

"So" Voldemorts voice hissed excitedly from the head of a large table "it appears we have cause for praise tonight, for mere hours ago we gained valuable information regarding a certain organisation that opposes us." A whisper shot round the table eyes searched others, "Five people sitting round this table passed me names of this very organisation that we are fighting against. Stand." Five chairs were pushed back eyes looked up at them in awe "Although we had a slight mishap didn't we Karkaroff I think we were successful." Karkaroff looked down at the gleaming table top, "Dumbledore the fool wont know what our next move is as our resources are unfortunately dead, they were uncooperative and as a result we had to use force to obtain the relevant information." It was clear from the expression on his almost skull like face that he was enjoying revealing bout the deaths of the Prewett brothers, Hermione's blood boiled. "But I thank you" he hissed motioning for them all to sit back down, praise was clearly over. The rest of the night continued with formulating plans and strategies to infiltrate the Order's ranks and destroy from the inside out, again and again Voldemort repeated the same line "Dumbledore is a fool" when of course Hermione knew full well that Dumbledore was the only wizard he had ever feared; it was all a show she mused.

Leaving the house just before dawn four figures made their way down the gravel path, Rabastan and Rodolphus were talking nineteen to the dozen about next Saturday night when they would target and obliterate a muggle suburb. Behind them two silent figures followed lost in thought, hazarding a glance at Bellatrix Hermione was horrified to see complete emptiness in the woman's eyes. Feeling her companions gaze Bellatrix met it, "You didn't even hesitate" Hermione whispered, Bellatrix looked away. "You just killed a man Bella," the black haired witch's head shot up

"I didn't kill him Hermione"

"Katy" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth throwing a sleeting glance at the men in front of them.

"Ok Katy. I didn't kill Fabian Prewett," Hermione's eyebrows knitted together

"But Gideon said you did,"

"Yes Gideon said I did but I didn't" Bellatrix insisted drawing her wand and handing it to Hermione "here check my wand if you don't believe me." Taking the familiar wand that in a couple of decades would be used to torture herself Hermione whispered

"Prior Incantato," a wisp of red light and whisper of crucio emanated from it's tip.

"See" Bellatrix said taking her wand back and locking eyes with Hermione, "I could never kill Katy never. I tortured because I had to not because I wanted too, but I did not kill Fabian Prewett." Hermione nodded,

"I'm sorry for doubting you Bella but it all happened so fast I couldn't be sure where the spell came from," Bellatrix sighed and lent her head against Hermione's her breath caressed Hermione's skin "Bella, they'll see us" she whispered letting the woman's fingers find her own.

"I hate not having you" Bella breathed inching forward towards Hermione's lips

"Bella you can't you know if we're caught it will be the end of everything,"

"Please Hermione I don't know how long I have left with you." Bellatrix's words were desperate she was mere centimetres away from Hermione's mouth she could feel the soft touch of the other woman's breath. Suddenly she pulled away aware they were not quite alone, glance around she couldn't find anyone lurking in the early morning shadows ahead the men had disappeared from view but still someone was watching them. Gripping Hermione's hand she pulled her to the gate at the end of the path, Rod and Stan were waiting for them at the end of the lonely road, moving to Rod's side Bellatrix took his hand and glanced quick at Hermione who had taken her place beside Stan.

"Well then brother I guess I'll be seeing you next week" Rod nodded at his brothers words

"See you next week" and with that he gripped Bellatrix's hand turned and vanished into the glow of the weak march sun.

* * *

Oooooooooooooooooooo :)


	25. The day after

The events in this chapter happen over the course of one day in both time periods! Enjoy my fellow HP fans.

* * *

Bellatrix sat in her room watching the sun white and languid against a grey sky, it wasn't often she cried but when she did the effects on her appearance was worse than others. Red raw rings encircled her dark eyes making her look startlingly like her master, frown lines were etched onto her forehead. Her slumber had been unpleasant as the memories of her first mission plagued her, their screams had echoed round her room even after she had awoken bathed in sweat shaking from head to foot. Narcissa had been in merely to tell her the Dark Lord is expecting her to be there at the next meeting, she hadn't even bothered to approach her sister to see the tears dripping repetitively from her eyes. The feeling of complete doom had engulfed her leaving not a shred of hope in its wake. Hermione's name rolled from her lips in a breathless whisper, the need to see her, to hold her was over powering it left her body aching with an unfamiliar emptiness. She'd received yet another letter from the werewolf last night almost begging her not to reveal what she knew to the Dark Lord, of course she'd had no other option but to reply with a simple sentence-

_You're too late. _

She hadn't expected him to answer her and she wasn't surprise when he didn't. She was meant to be stronger than the worthless scum that buckled under that curse, she'd held her ground as best she could but it wasn't enough when the Dark Lord wanted something the Dark Lord would get it, she'd been a fool to think otherwise. A lone bird flapped listlessly across the vacant landscape, feeling her lip tremble she clamped a thin hand over her mouth and screwed up her eyes letting the tears fall unceremoniously down her cheeks. She hated this feeling more than she hated the new found terror that came from the memories of a lied past. "I've got to get out of here" she moaned eyes scouring the room for a means of escape of course there wasn't one. After her meeting with the Dark Lord she'd been hauled up to her room and locked in: magically. The Dark Lord was not an idiot he didn't have any qualms about her power and vice versa, she knew if he did not wish for her to leave she would not. And so had led her to spend a week in solitary confinement, excluded from meetings, raids and attacks. She'd been glad, at this present moment in time she herself doubted where her loyalty lay.

Lupin knocked softly on the aged wooden door, it had been many years since the room had been occupied. Turing the handle he was surprised to not hear a screech of metal rubbing against metal, he popped his head round the door and suppressed a gasp. Harry sat on Sirius's bed his head in his hands the spitting image of his father. "Harry?" Lupin spoke softly

"Go away" was the reply anger was clear in his words. Since the news of Hermione's present condition Harry hadn't left the confines of Grimmauld Place, choosing to remain inside Sirius's bedroom. Lupin shut the door behind him and walked across the room only to receive a death stare from Harry,

"Harry listen to me" Lupin began

"No Lupin you listen to me" Harry was on his feet nose to nose with his former teacher. "You promised she'd be perfectly safe, you promised me that nothing would happ-"

"I also said that she was to if possible marry a Death Eater and save us a great deal of Heart ache" Lupin spoke in a defensive tone,

"Yes but we didn't think she'd actually do it!" Harry roared in his face, a primal anger flashed through Lupin's eyes Harry knew that look and backed off only to hit the jaded wall in frustration.

"Look" Lupin's voice was soft again he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him round, "As far as we know she is perfectly safe, I'm certain at this current moment all she is doing is-"

"Blowing people to smithereens" Harry spat glowering at the scared face in front of him.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions Harry for all we know she hasn't even been out on a raid yet," Lupin's words were of no comfort to Harry what so ever, "Besides Hermione being involved in a raid is the least of our problems" Lupin sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry's eyebrows knitted together,

"I received another letter from Bellatrix the other day," hatred flashed in the green eyes before him

"What did she have to say?" he asked through gritted teeth, Lupin swallowed and sat down on the old lumpy mattress

"Voldemort tortured her, she broke under him and now he knows about Hermione." Silence apart from a creaking of the exhausted house.

"She can't have been broken she's broken as it is. She cannot feel pain how can he have tortured her into submission?" Harry's voice was trembling

"She is only human Harry, she is capable of feeling p-"

"NO!" he yelled making Lupin jump "SHE FEELS NOTHING!" Lupin grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him roughly

"Don't fool yourself into thinking she is merely a shell Harry, because she isn't. If she was she wouldn't be involving herself with us would she? Listen to me, Molly and Arthur can remember Bellatrix at school, her powers even then were immense, she does not doubt her powers and clearly neither does Voldemort or he wouldn't have been able to break her." Lupin's eyes were boring into Harrys trying to make him understand that even if Voldemort knew they still had Bellatrix as an asset. Harry removed himself from Lupins grasp

"If anything happens to her Lupin I'll never forgive you. Now go back home to Tonks she's probably in need of you at the moment she's only got a few more weeks until the baby is born" Lupin paled at the mention of Tonk's pregnancy he still hadn't come to terms with the idea of being the father of a possible cursed child.

"The next meeting is next Sunday we are expecting you there,"

"I know when the meeting is Lupin" Harry's tone was crisp and icy, Lupin nodded and left closing the door non to gently behind him. Harry glared at the spot where he'd been standing angry tears burnt his eyes and began to trickle down his cheeks. If Hermione was hurt or killed Lupin would not be the only one to pay.

Voldemort paced the glamorous room of Malfoy Manor where he was staying, a book lay open on the mantelpiece it's text facing upwards every step or two he'd glance at it eyes flitting across the words, ingraining them in his mind. A snake like grin spread across his face as the plan clicked into place with a quick spin he vanished with a room shaking **BANG**. The room he appeared in was dark and dank and dreary unlike the large impressive one he'd just come from; he remember this room well. A flash of red light shot through the air he expertly deflected it, "Who are you?" a low voice hissed; he knew that voice too.

"Blood calls to blood," Voldemort whispered into the gloom, a large figure shifted in it's depths

"It cannot be so I have no other blood ties," the voice answered moving closer

"You have one" Voldemort said

"Who?" The figure stepped into Voldemorts light, horror flashed through his black eyes as he stared at the person in front of him.

"As I said blood calls to blood, and you'd be a fool not to realise who I am,"

"Why have you come?" Asked the younger Voldemort his wand pointed directly at his future self's chest unaware of how powerful he was,

"To warn you of a traitor in your misted," the young Voldemorts eyes flashed in his skull like face,

"Name?" He asked moving closer to himself

"They are using a different name," Voldemort hissed "Katy Lestrange."

"What?"

"She will bring you a great deal of problems if you do not dispose of her soon."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"DON'T BE A FOOL BOY!" Voldemort had crossed the room and seized his former self in a vice like grip "If you do not destroy that girl you will not achieve anything do you understand?" The younger man looked up unflinchingly into the red eyes of his future, Voldemort laughed and released him "The girls' real name is Hermione Granger." He smiled venomously "Nagini will prove to be very useful in the future" and with that Voldemort turned on the spot and left with another deafening **BANG**, leaving himself to sneer into the darkness.

Hermione lay curled up in a ball next to the slumbering form of Stan, she hadn't slept at all each time she closed her eyes the images of Gideon and Fabian Prewett entered her mind. Bellatrix's words circled her thoughts, giving her a headache "I hate not having you" they repeated over and over inside her head. "I hate not having you too" she whispered into the pillow closing her eyes then opening them again as the memory of Fabians dead eyes stared into her mind. Sighing she shifted herself gently out of bed so as not to wake Stan, taking an expensive robe from beside the bed she tiptoed out of the room and along the corridor towards the stairs.

"Katy?" came a sleepy voice from behind her, Hermione tensed and sighed

"Yes Stan," the half naked from of her husband came wondering down the hallway rubbing his ruffled hair.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink, go back to bed" Stan came and encircled her waist

"Don't be too long" he yawned nuzzling her neck and planting a kiss in her hair,

"I wont darling," the last word made a shiver run down her spine. She loved Stan dearly and wouldn't deny him anything but it was the thought of what he would become made her sick to her stomach, if she thought about it the love she had for Stan mirrored the love she had for Ron. An unconditional sisterly love. Stan left and made his way back to their room scratching his neck as he went a sad smile curved her mouth she hated everything she stood for in this life but she couldn't deny the fact she would miss them all greatly when she left.

The kitchen was cold and empty it was still too early for the house elves to be preparing breakfast, taking a cup from the cupboard she filled it with icy water. Leaning against the worktop she drank deeply allowing the liquid to hit her like a punch to the gut, tears dripped from her eyes as she thought of the chance she'd missed to kiss Bellatrix, to feel her tender lips against her own. This was ridicules she was 18 years old she had no idea what true love felt like so why was she kidding herself into believing that Bellatrix might actually be it. Putting the glass behind her by the sink she left the cool interior of the kitchen and climbed the stairs to Stan. He was sitting up in bed reading a book when she entered his now shoulder length blonde hair flopping into his eyes, she smiled at the sight, "Any good?" She asked coming nearer and sitting down on the edge of the bed, he shook his head and placed it on the night stand

"No it isn't because it can't hold my attention when something as beautiful as you enters the room." She blushed and looked away, a hand pushed back her hair and a pair of lips because to kiss the side of her neck gently,

"Stan" she said trying to shrug him off but he wasn't having any of it, wrapping him arms firmly around her waist he rolled her over and onto the bed. She giggle and willingly accepted his kiss hoping that she might feel a spark or something; nothing just Stan's lips which began to move down and along her collarbone.

She lay naked next to the sleeping prone of Stan, the sex was good she mused. He knew how to turn her on and get her going but there was no excitement no mind blowing feeling of completion afterwards; just stickiness. Rolling over she lightly traced the outline of his lips, Stan was everything a man should be kind, loving, good looking, wonderful in bed. But he lacked spice he lacked something that Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on. Placing her lips softly on his she let a tear fall onto his cheek. In another bedroom not too far away grunts of primal pleasure issued from Rod's mouth, sweat was glistening on his bare chest and down his back where a pair of legs were hooked round his waist pulling him closer. Rod gripped her hands above her hand preventing her from moving, a red mark was swelling on her pale cheek clearly he'd hit her into submission. He gasps were not from the pounding he was giving her but the pain as her heart broke, she remembered the first time she'd had sex, in the Hogwarts compartment on the way home for Christmas. She thought about Hermione watching her pleasuring another person, had she cared? Had she felt her heart shatter in two at the spectacle? She truthfully didn't know. Stan released and collapsed onto Bellatrix crushing the air from her lungs, he rolled off her and shoved his flopping shinny penis back into the trouser bottoms he wore for bed. She didn't look at him as he pulled her body backwards cupping her breast and kissing her shoulder, the feeling of loss filled her very being. Hatred consumed her, this man this thing had turned out to be nothing more than a worthless piece of Dragon shit. She'd been wrong when she'd thought everything would be alright, from the moment they moved into their new house the violence had started, it had only been verbal to start with but soon he'd begun to slap her, grab her, push and shove her. She'd endured it all in the hopes he'd stop after a while but to no prevail, Stan she knew treated Hermione with the utmost love and respect. Something Rod clearly had no intention of showing her.

Voldemort paced up and down in the gloomy room, the meeting with his future self had thrown him slightly and he wasn't afraid to admit it to himself. With the next attack just a week away and the news that already he had a traitor in his following made his anger flow like larva through his veins. This girl this Hermione Granger would pay dearly for ever thinking she could out smart Lord Voldemort. Stopping in front of the empty grate he called up the image of Katy Lestrange slender with brown wavy hair and russet coloured eyes entered his head; it made his skin crawl. "To think Lestrange had better taste" he growled beginning to pace again. The face of Rabastan Lestrange appeared in his minds eye, tall, handsome, loyal everything he looked for in a servant. "If only he knew how his perfect traitor wife's heart belonged to another" his smirk would have sent a shiver down anyone's spine. "Perhaps I will reveal that little bit of information to him after our next attack, it's sure to make things interesting." Standing still again he closed his black eyes and brought back the memory of the two woman standing so close all it would have taken was a strong wide to connect them, Bellatrix's words made his stomach clench in disgust. Love was weakness. She was weak to want something to trivial as a human being was weakness. "Yes" he hissed "It will make things very interesting."

Ron was standing at the back door of the Burrow watching the sun climb high into the sky, Molly was bustling around in the kitchen behind him, Arthur had left for work about an hour ago, everyone else was still in bed. Ron glanced back at his mothers futile attempts to seem completely at ease when he knew she wanted to 'talk.' "Ron" he sighed and here she goes "come and talk to me there's something that I need to tell you." He frowned and turned to face her

"What?" he asked suspiciously

"Remus came round last night to speak with your father"

"And?" shrugged Ron

"Well it appears now don't get angry that Bellatrix has told 'him' about Hermione." Ron flushed

"WHAT!" he shouted clenching his fist "SHE'S DONE WHAT! I'LL KILL HER!"

"RONALD WEASLEY" Molly bellowed over her sons' outburst "there will be no talk of killing in this house do you understand?" Ron's face was beetroot red but he nodded and stormed off down the long garden slamming the gate shut behind him. Molly sighed and wrung the teatowl she was holding between her hands, fear gripped her heart as she thought of Hermione alone in 1970. The faint sounds of Ron crying out in anger drifted into the kitchen, as the sun climbed higher intot he sky.


	26. He knows

Got into the right mindset to write today :) YAY! haha anyway saw this online and thought it was rather funny...

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"Oooooooooo Scary" :P

* * *

_Death is a challenge._

_It tells us not to waste time..._

_It tells us to tell each other right now that we love each other_

__

~Leo F. Buscaglia

* * *

Bellatrix's eyes were wild in her head, fear, anger, confusing mixed together in their dark depths. Hermione looked at the figure writhing around on the floor at her feet blood was pouring from a gash in her arm soaking her black cloak, her hood had slipped off revealing the tear strained face. A battle was ending around them, Stan and Rod were duelling a particularly skilful wizard while Rosier was lying on the floor bleeding profusely, four people lay dying or dead on the floor while three others were trying to fight off their captors. Hermione shook her head at Bellatrix "I have too" Bellatrix shouted "I'm sorry" she mouth as she raised her wand "Avada Kedavra" a jet of green light shot from the end of her wand replacing the Cruciatus curse.

"No" breathed Hermione horror at what she'd just witnessed setting in,

"Finish them" Bellatrix called out to the five other Death Eaters

"Bella" Hermione howled grabbing the woman by the arm "Bella what have you done?" She shook Hermione off

"I had to," she cried "He told me I had to you should have done it when you had the chance, tonight was a test Katy don't you understand he was testing us, we were equal so we could kill one each he wanted to see if we could." Tears were streaming down Bellatrix's cheeks mixing with the dirt on her face, icy fingers gripped Hermione's heart realisation struck her.

"I have to kill someone" she whispered looking at Bellatrix who nodded

"Just do it Katy" Bellatrix begged gripping her sleeve "please." Turning Hermione looked at the remaining wizards penned in by Death Eaters, slowly she raised her wand aimed it at the man duelling her husband and brother-in-law "Do it, get it over with Hermione" Bellatrix whimpered behind her. Swallowing hard tears trickling down her cheeks she said a silent prayer of forgiveness opened her mouth and let the curse tumble from her lips. Green flashed through the air lighting up the room, fuelled by sadness it soared towards the burly man, Hermione closed her eyes as it hit it's target, a sickening thud made her gasp as her knees gave way. Strong arms held her up

"What have I done, what have I done?" Sobs raked through her

"I know I'm sorry" Bellatrix cried into her hair, the sound of Rod and Stan running towards them made Hermione open her eyes,

"Darling what's the matter" Stan took Hermione from Bellatrix and held her close "Katy darling you can't do this not now, stop crying." Stan's voice was commanding but understanding at the same time,

"Bellatrix shut up and pull yourself together" Rod ordered taking his wife by the arm and disappariting from the room.

"Hurry up" Stan shouted to the other three "One of you get Rosier before you leave, we'll meet you back at headquarters" pulling her close he turned and disapparited.

_24 hours previous_

Lupin was frantic running around the Burrow like a mad man, "We have to get her back and fast." He turned round and shouted at the assembled Order, their faces mirroring his fear.

"Remus stop shouting" shouted Molly standing up and making a grab at the pacing man, he shook her off continued up and down.

"What did she say again?" Asked Snape a look of deep concentration on his pallid face, Lupin stopped and pulled at his straggly hair,

"That this Saturday night Hermione was going to be required to kill someone as proof she was not a traitor working for the original Order" he said in desperation. Snape stood up and walked towards Lupin who watched him,

"You need to let Hermione do it"

"What?" Asked Lupin weakly

"If you turn up and take Hermione away now then it's going to have a ripple effect, her husband and connecting family will be tortured and put to tests to prove their faithfulness more will die due to that." Lupin paled at the thought of more death, "Can you get her back on Sunday?" Snape asked, Lupin nodded "Good, after every attack the Dark Lord likes to have a recap and Bellatrix did say that this time he was going to be celebrating the success of infiltrating the Order if his plan worked" he explained "If you let the girl kill once then allow her to be praised and ushered into his inner circle there will be no reason why he should suspect her. Bring her back here on Sunday and allow her to rest do not plague her with questions." Lupin nodded and slumped into a chair his head in his hands, Molly rubbed his back comfortingly

"No one tell the boys understand?" He looked directly at Fred and George, "It will only cause arguments we do not need," Molly opened her mouth but Arthur cut her off

"No Molly he's right neither would for give us if they found out we were letting Hermione kill somebody." Molly nodded and continued to rub Lupins back,

"How's Tonks?" Asked Fred trying to shift the awkwardness,

"She's fine worried as ever, should be any day now" Lupin said laughing sadly

"That's wonderful Remus" praised Molly giving Lupin a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yes," he spoke softly "I'm going to be a father."

_Present_

The room was full, excited voices bounced off the walls as the 8 people were welcomed back now dressed in impeccable robes and gowns. The doors to the room were flung open and instantly there was silence "My friends" Voldemort spoke "Tonight we are to celebrate, for tonight we have successfully over run the Order of the Phoenix" a great cheer went up glasses were clicked together others downed. "Yes you may enjoy tonight, my friends eat drink and celebrate for tomorrow the real work begins" his words were drowned out as another round of cheers went up.

The hours passed dawn approached Voldemort watched as his followers drank themselves to oblivion, he watched as Bellatrix proceeded to be a dutiful wife and stay close to Rodolphus while Rabastan discussed issues with others his wife stood alone a glass of wine in her hand. Hold up a hand to silence the gabbling man in his ear he stood and walked towards her. "Mrs Lestrange" he said

"My Lord" she answered bowing

"I hear that tonight you made your first kill, did it feel good?" Hermione felt the bile rise in her throat

"It did My Lord" Voldemort scanned her eyes

"Ah but Mrs Lestrange I can see you lie to me." Hermione blushed

"My Lord excuse my pathetic attempt to fool you," Voldemort raised his hand in a sign of understanding

"It was your first time Mrs Lestrange," Hermioen nodded. People began to listen in on their conversation seeing this Voldemort raised the level of his voice ever so slightly. "Tell me Mrs Lestrange what are your blood ties?" So that's it she thought he's testing me again to see if I'm really a pure-blood,

"My family are direct descendants of the most powerful Wizarding Family in Ireland My Lord." Impressed murmurs around her meant that their confersation was no longer their conversation but a show for the rest of the gathering,

"And tell me what was your family's name?"

"Croy My Lord" answered Hermione meeting his eyes, they bore into hers

"But of course Croy" he spoke the cragginess in his voice apparent. "I am glad I have the support of such a ancient family" again impressed whispers

"Thank you My Lord" Hermione bowed again.

"Ah but it is most difficult for a woman to bow in a dress" Voldemort purred Hermione's stomach twitched something was not right why was he being so complimentary and nice all of a sudden?

"My Lord I bow to show respect, dress or no dress." Voldemort gave her a look somewhere between a sneer and a smirk,

"You show me respect Mrs Lestrange I agree but do you show others the same amount?"

"My Lord?" Hermione's heart was pounding having this man so close to her made her knees shake and her skin crawl

"Did you show your teachers respect when you were at school?" Hermione nodded

"Yes My Lord I did,"

"As did I to their faces" mocked Voldemort "But behind their backs that respect vanished" he laughed and everyone joined in, Hermione remained silent.

"Tell me did you show respect to your parents?" She frowned

"Again My Lord my answer is yes" he was toying with her she could tell,

"I never knew my parents" said Voldemort "So I could not show them respect." Hermione nodded in understanding, his red eyes shone as he looked at her

"Do you show your husband the same amount of respect as you show everyone else?" Voldemort asked his eyes flitting to Rabastan who was watching them, a look of pride on his handsome face

"Of course My Lord I respect and love my husband." Voldemorts face sneered at the word love but was instantly replaced but an evil grin

"And what about his brothers wife? Do you respect her when your husbands back is turned?" Silence. A confused look came over Stan's face, Hermione's hands became sweaty

"My Lord I don't understand, of course I respect my sister-in-law" Voldemort smiled a snake like smile

"I'm sure you do respect her when her mouth is pressed against your own" a whisper rippled through the room. "Tell me Mrs Lestrange or should I say Miss Granger why do you see fit to lie to not only Lord Voldemort but to your husband as well?" Blood rushed through her veins he's found out, he knew who she was this was not good.

"Granger My Lord? Lies My Lord?" Her voice shook a little as she averted her eyes from the gleaming red ones,

"Yes Miss Granger lies" Voldemort hissed "How long did you think you could lie to Lord Voldemort?" Hermione swallowed and tried to stop herself from shaking

"I don't know what you mean My Lord, I would not even attempt to lie to you" a loud laugh issued from Voldemorts mouth he turned and looked at the other Death Eaters they too began to laugh. Seeing that if she stayed a minute longer she probably wouldn't live to leave this house Hermione pushed her way through the crowed fighting the tears that threatened to spill. Stan watched her and made a grab at her arm as she passed but she shook him off. Rod grabbed Bellatrix and shook her hard

"What did he mean? Tell me Bella what did he mean?" The room began to quieten down again everyone's focus including Voldemorts was now on Rod and Bellatrix, "What have you been doing?" He bellowed at her shaking her roughly again, removing her arm from his vice like grip Bellatrix slapped him hard across the face

"Let go of me," she hissed Rod released her as though she'd burnt him. Turning away she hurried out of the room, a chuckling began it grew into a laugh, the crowed turned and watched as Voldemort walked back to his chair, plonked himself down, threw open his arms and said

"Eat. Drink. Celebrate for tomorrow the real work begins."

Hermione tore through the front door and down the gravel path , but before she reached the gate she collapsed onto the floor and howled. Magic rippled through her mingling with her terror as she hauled herself to her feet, "Bastard" she cried "BASTARD!" The magic surged through her, grabbing her wand she waved it throwing curse after curse after curse at the surrounding area. The aged statues that lined the gravel path exploded with such ferocity the shattered remnants flew at her cutting her skin and ripping her dress. Throwing back her head she screamed feel to her knees wand clutched in her hand, the broken stone swirled about her knocking into her as she screamed. Primal magic expelled the pieces outwards braking windows and digging up dirt as they fell. Tearing at the sleeves and skirt of the dress Hermione removed the material letting her bleeding cuts mix with her tears. "I failed, I failed" she howled into the steadily lightening sky getting up she screamed again pulling at her hair "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." A hand landed on her shoulder Hermione whipped around hand coming round to slap whoever it was across the face, but instead a strong set of fingers closed around her wrist and held it fast. "Bellatrix" Hermione whispered, dark eyes met hers "get off me" she cried wrenching her arm away from the woman "don't look at me, leave me alone." Bellatrix stepped forward

"Hermione please-"

"NO" Hermione yelled backing away from her, a few yards away the stone began to quiver as Hermione's magic soared again. "Go away Bella" she shouted, Bellatrix didn't flinch instead she step forward again

"Hermione you don't mean that"

"Yes I do" Hermione answered "Leave Bella while you have the chance" Bellatrix frowned and stopped

"What do you mean?" Hermione cried louder "Hermione what do you mean while I still have a chance"

"I'm not a pure-blood, I'm a muggle born, Bella please go before he kills you for being related to me" Bellatrix stopped

"You're a muggle born?" Hermione nodded and yanked at her clothes again

"In my time I couldn't afford things like this, in my time I stop Death Eaters, I'm part of the light. Bella I'm part of the Order of the Phoenix." Bellatrix stared at the bloody half naked woman standing before her,

"Hermione why did you lie?"

"Because I had too" she wailed "Because if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to meet you, or marry Stan or join Voldemort. If I hadn't been a pure-blood you wouldn't have fallen in love with me and I wouldn't be in love with you." Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's head and pressed her own against it

"Don't say that" she whispered "Don't say that I love you because of your blood, here" she pressed Hermione's palm against her chest "Feel that? My heart beats for you, not your blood. I love you Hermione and I don't care who knows it, I love you. I love you" Hermione wept

"I love you too" Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione's shredded waist blood seeped into her own clothing "Your dress" Hermione protested trying to push away from the woman's embrace

"Fuck the dress" said Bellatrix through gritted teeth as she squeezed Hermione's body against her,

"I'd rather fuck you" came the whispered reply. Bellatrix's heart leapt, pushing the woman away she crashed her lips upon Hermione's relishing in the feeling of completeness they brought. Blood trickled down the side of her head as she kissed Bellatrix back, feeling the woman turn on the spot she clung on tightly, knowing a few moments they'd be alone.

Bellatrix pushed her backwards onto the four-poster bed, breathing heavily as she frantically undid the barrier of clothes. Her heart was pounding tears were dripping down her face, she knew this was the last time she would see Hermione again after tonight Voldemort would come for her and kill her, Bellatrix wasn't about to let him do that without Hermione knowing exactly how she felt about her. Blood was sticking to her fingers as she fumbled with the laces, Hermione moved her hands up her arms and over her shoulders sending goose bumps everywhere. Her black curls fell over the woman's hands as she stroked her neck. Releasing her body Bellatrix pulled the shredded fabric away and looked down at Hermione's beautiful figure covered in bloody scratches and gashes, leaning down she planted a kiss on the woman's lips tears dripping onto her face. "Bella I love you" Hermione whispered unhooking her dress and letting it slid off the slender torso, she'd missed her the curves of her body the smell of her skin

"I love you so much more" Bella breathed running her nails across her nipples, Hermione groaned this was what she wanted a touch so electric her body pulsed from it. Kissing her desperately Hermione pulled Bellatrix on top of her crying as the feeling of her skin rubbed against her own, "Don't leave me" Bellatrix pleaded pushing her fingers inside Hermione.

"I wont Bella I promise" she panted moving with the other woman's thrusts, "I love you Bella" Hermione cried as the feeling of her heart breaking moved through her body entwining itself with the intoxicating feel of Bellatrix making love to her.

"I love you Hermione" breathed Bellatrix inches from her lips.

Lupin appeared with an almighty **BANG** inside Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore didn't look at all surprised to see him in fact he got up from his desk and handed a piece of folded parchment to him. "You must leave soon" he said a small smile on his face, nodding Lupin opened the parchment turned and disapparited out of the office. Two second later he reappeared outside an impressive looking house, hoping against hope no-one was awake yet he knocked on the large wooded door. A small house elf answered it,

"Yes sir?" it squeaked

"Did Mrs Lestrange come home with the other Mrs Lestrange?" Lupin asked the house elf looked down at it's feet

"I cannot say sir, it's Mistresses business" Lupin took that as a yes,

"Please which room are they in?"

"The Master bedroom sir but you cannot come in, Master Lestrange is not at home," Lupin breathed a sigh of relief at least that was one problem down. Shaking his head he looked down at the small house elf

"Just tell her I called when she awakes" the house elf nodded and closed the door, waiting a moment to make sure the door wasn't going to open again Lupin turned on the spot and reappeared on a landing outside a door. Holding his breath he cast a silencing charm around him and opened the door. Hermione lay under the sheets of a large four-poster bed arms holding defiantly onto the sleeping figure of Bellatrix, anger flared in his stomach at the sight of the Death Eater. To his horror both woman were naked, sick gurgled in his gut at the thought of the act committed in this room, moving slowly he placed a hand on Hermione's arm careful not to disturb Bellatrix. Hermione stirred her eyes fluttered open, Lupin backed away slightly the eyes were not of the young girl he remember, emotions swirled in their russet depths, emotions she should not have felt. "Hermione" he whispered instinctively the woman pulled her lover closer

"I promised I wouldn't leave" she answered not looking at Lupin standing in the corner, "I promised her I wouldn't leave." Lupin gasped at the amount of love a few words could portray

"You have to Hermione if you don't you will be killed," she didn't stir "What about Harry? What about Ron? What about everyone back home?" He saw her flinch "You don't belong here Hermione you need to leave now," tears trickled down her cheeks and fell unceremoniously into Bellatrix's hair.

"I love her Lupin" she sobbed quietly, hugging the sleeping form to her Lupin sighed

"I can see that but Hermione what good will it do? You cannot stay here not now," Hermione knew he was speaking the truth but the thought of letting go of Bellatrix pulled at every heart string. Placing her lips against Bellatrix's one last time she gently untangled herself from her and slipped out the bed, Lupin blushed and turn away giving Hermione enough privacy to slip on her necessary garments. Picking up Bellatrix's gown from last night Hermione decided they would not take everything of Bellatrix away from her, slipping it up her body her suppressed the need to cry as Bellatrix's sent covered her.

"Ok" she whispered taking her wand from the foot of the bed and turning to face Lupin,

"What about your-"

"leave them" she said flatly "my things are nothing I will get new ones when I return." Lupin nodded and offered his arm, Hermione gripped it and turned to look at the one thing she meant everything in the world to her, "I love you Bellatrix Black" she sobbed as Lupin jumped into the air and disappeared with a **BANG** that woke Bellatrix from her peaceful sleep.

* * *

That's it Hermione's no longer in the past...


	27. Back Home

Falling onto the carpeted floor of the living room in Grimmauld Place Hermione wrenched her hand off Lupin's arm and curled up into a foetal position. A gnawing emptiness began in the pit of her stomach, she was back in the time she had been born into she could pretend anymore. She wasn't Katy Croy anymore, she was once again Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio once more a follower of the light. A wave of nausea swept over her as the realisation set in, she was back, she was home. Tears burnt behind her eyes then dribbled down over the edge. Lupin stood above her watching as her face crumbled and the sobs began. "Hermione" he spoke softly, she didn't answer "Hermione" he said again dropping onto one knee and placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched as though his fingers burnt like red hot pokers, "Hermione please look at me" Lupins voice was commanding but kind, she rolled over and fixed him with her brown eyes, Lupin mentally recoiled it had been a long time since he'd looked into a pair of eyes that held so much hatred. "When we said we hopped you would fall in love with someone we didn't mean the most notorious of all." Hermione glowered up at him, brushing away the tears she stood up "Who exactly are you referring too? The name Black or the name Lestrange? Either way I loved both." Lupin stared "But Hermione it's Bellatrix, the very woman who tortured the Longbottoms and killed Sirius, or have you forgotten that whilst you've been away?" "Forget! How could I forget that the one person I've ever loved was destined to become a heartless murderer? Harry is my best friend and the thought of Sirius dying was never far from my mind when I was with Bellatrix," Lupin let his mouth drop, "What about Ron?" "What about him?" Hermione spat back, "He loves you and has been going mad with worry as has everyone else are you not in the least bit eager to see them?" Asked Lupin "No I'm not I just want to be left alone" Hermione said pushing past Lupin and running up the stairs, Lupin gapped after her this was certainly not the same Hermione he'd sent off well over a year ago.

The room was dark and still slightly smelt of the aged house but everything inside it had changed, the floors were clean as were the windows. It had been a long time since she'd entered this house but the hallways where ingrained inside her memory. She lay on the bed she had used when the house had been used as HQ for the Order, it felt different and yet the same. It was the same bed but it felt as though she was lying on a completely different mattress. Dried tear tracks stained her cheeks and her nose was blocked but still she tried to get on sleep even though it was only midday and she knew the sun was high outside the window. Luckily the big heavy drapes kept the light out of the room to which she was grateful for, if any source of light were to emanate into the room she was sure she would hiss and dive beneath he bed like count Dracula. It had been a few days since she had arrived back at Grimmauld Place and Lupin hadn't given up in trying to persuade her to go back to the Burrow, in the end she had snapped and bellowed she wouldn't go back there until she was ready and if he kept pushing her she would never return. Truthfully she didn't want to see anyone apart from Bellatrix or Stan even Narcissa or Andromeda would be better than having to face Harry and the Weasleys, wait Andromeda. Getting out of bed she grabbed a jumper and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen where Lupin was sitting reading an addition of the 'Daily Prophet' he looked up when we heard her coming. "Hermione are you…." He trailed off as if realising the question was a stupid one, "I need you to take me to Andromeda Tonks" Hermione said flatly, a confused look came over Lupin "Andromeda, but why?" "Well it's either Andromeda or Narcissa Malfoy one or the other," Lupin stood up and walked over to her "I will take you to Andromeda on one condition." Hermione looked up at him suspiciously "Which is?" "That you come with me to see everyone first," Hermione kept her face straight "Fine, I'll be ready in ten minutes" she turned and left.

The weather was clear but cool, a sun gleamed in the sky but no warmth came from it the Burrow looked exactly the same, the pig pen was empty though and there were no chickens running round but she did catch sight of a gnome peeking out from a large bush. She eyed the building warily, Lupin was standing beside her waiting for her make a move, "They've missed you Hermione more than you seem to realise." She breathed out through her nose and gritted her teeth "I know" walking forward she crossed between the pig pen and knocked at the door. The sound of shuffling came from behind the door, it opened Molly Weasley stared in disbelief at Hermione, the dishcloth slipped from her hand as she gripped Hermione and pulled her into a bone shattering hug. "Oh Hermione we thought we'd lost you." Molly's voice was thick and low, Hermione could feel the tears on her neck as they seeped through her hair. Wrapping her arms around the surprisingly thinner middle of Mrs Weasley Hermione felt the tears well up behind her eyes she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to feel. "Can we come in Molly?" Lupin asked from a few feet behind the two women, "Of course you can, of course you can" Molly said wiping the tears away and beckoning them both inside.

When she entered the living the tears that had be threatening to spill at the front door cascaded down her cheeks and sobs broke from her mouth, there sat faces of people she hadn't seen for what felt like an eternity. Everyone turned at the sound of her sobs, "HERMIONE!" both Harry, Ron and Ginny shouted at the same time. The next thing she knew arms were around her neck waist head, she couldn't breathe she couldn't see, voices were talking nineteen to the dozen shouting crying calling. She felt constriction around her, struggling against the arms she broke away crying out as she fell onto the floor and pushed herself into a corner of the room. "Hermione dear what's the matter?" Molly exclaimed dropping to the floor in front of her, Hermione cowered away from her as if she was the scariest thing on the planet. "She's in shock" Lupin said pushing past Harry and surveying Hermione on the floor, "I'm not surprised" Molly said reaching out to help Hermione to her feet, "Don't touch me" Hermione hissed scrambling away from the woman before her and making an attempt to get past the barrier of three bodies. "Hermione?" Harry said trying to stop his friend from getting past him, "Don't" Hermione shouted "Don't touch me, I don't want you touching me." Harry withdrew his hand and held them up in a surrendering manner "Ok, ok calm down Hermione we wont touch you" she glared at them in turn the look of baffled astonishment only fuelled her anger. "Hermione dear what's wrong?" Molly asked from behind her, she whirled round and fixed Mrs Weasley with a look could have matched any Slytherin sneer. "Oh like you don't know" Hermione spat looking at Lupin "He's told you everything hasn't he?" Molly shifted awkwardly "And I'm not so foolish as to expect him to have kept it from you either" she threw over her shoulder at the silent trio. "Hermione we-" "It's Bellatrix for Merlin's sake Hermione" Harry said from behind her "She's the Devil" put in Ron "How dare you" her voice was quiet, deadly as she turned to face her supposed friends. "Harry and Ron didn't mean it like that Mione" Ginny said quick to keep the brewing fight at bay, "Oh well how did they mean it?" Hermione asked rounding on her "They, they…" Ginny couldn't finish she looked deeply into her friends eyes and frowned "Hermione what's happened to you? You look different, you are different" Hermione snorted and pushed past Ginny who grabbed her tightly by the forearm and pulled her back round to face her. "Don't walk off when I'm talking to you" Ginny said fixing Hermione with a stern look, "Get off me" the hiss was warning but Ginny didn't release her she merely set her jaw, "What in the name of Merlin has happened to you? You're not the same Hermione we all know and love." Hermione laughed acidly then pulled her away from her friend and backed away, "You're right I'm not the same person I was, I'm nowhere near that girl anymore. God if you knew what I've been through you wouldn't be you either" "What have you been through?" Molly asked moving closer to her daughter, "More than any of you have been through in your entire life." Hermione said breathing heavily "Tell us what happened Hermione otherwise we can't actually understand what you mean" Harry said desperately gripping her by the shoulders, struggling away from him Hermione looked wildly at them all and said "You want to know what happened to me, is that it?" "Yes for Merlin's sake" snapped a voice from behind her, her head twisted back and her eyes widened at the sight of Snape in the doorway Kingsley was standing behind him. "Hermione if you don't tell us what happened we can't help you" Lupin spoke softly from the back of the room, a laugh manic and high pitched raked through her "Help me" she said looking at them all "You can't help me, none of you can. He knows what I was trying to accomplish while I was there he's going to kill me if he finds me. I failed I didn't do anything, all I managed to do was loose myself." She howled grasping her hair and pulling frantically at it "I killed him I didn't want too, but I had too. And his screams are still in here" she cried pounding at her head trying to dislodge the memory of Mrs Weasley's brother's screams from her mind. "Hermione stop" Molly exclaimed moving to try and prevent the young woman from causing herself damage but Hermione recoiled away from her "Get away" she shouted tears pouring down her cheeks "I don't want you anywhere near me, any of you."

Everyone was shocked at how Hermione was acting only Snape had a glimmer of understanding in his dark eyes. Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around the young woman, Hermione screamed and struggled against his powerful grip, "Let me go, LET ME GO!" She howled "Relax Miss Granger, you're safe," Snape said loudly Hermione's struggling continued "He's not here, he is not going to get you here" her sobs echoed through the tall building, for such a thin man Snape had a surprisingly strong grip around her. Clearly rationality was not going to work he was going to have to use a joker in this situation, if what had happened to Hermione was the same as the information they had been given then this might just work, after all once you're in that crowd you have to change to stay in that crowd. "You are showing weakness" Snape whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "You're not doing the name Lestrange or Black for that matter any justice in succumbing to your emotions. Now show your blood status" Hermione choked but her sobs quietened and her writhing stopped, Snape loosened his grip but didn't let go of her. "But I'm not" Hermione sobbed, "I'm not a pure blood, I'm a mudblood, I'm the lowest of the low," "Hermione don't say that" Harry gasped stepping forward, she didn't look at him. "What is she meaning Severus?" Molly asked looking at Snape "What does she mean by pure blood?" Looking down at the limp form of Hermione pressed against him Snape frowned and slowly released her testing to see if she could stand without him holding her up. She did but only just. Stepping away from the young woman he motioned for Molly to follow him into the kitchen leaving Harry, Ron and Ginny to pull Hermione onto a sofa while Lupin watched from beside the fireplace. Ginny linked fingers with her and rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb, a tear trickled down Hermione's cheek, "Don't Mione please don't cry you know I can't stand it when you cry" Ginny soothed wrapping her arms around her shoulders as pulling her friend against her chest which had grown over the time she had been away. Hermione didn't speak she just stared at nothing in particular and let tears fall unchecked from her eyes, a part of her somewhere deep inside buried beneath all the lies she had come to live by was glowing with happiness. She was home, back with the people she had lived with all her life and who she loved like a family. Memories came flooding back as her mind registered Ginny's smell and the soft feel of her fingers in hers, of Harry's slightly lopsided glasses and black dishevelled hair and of Ron's light blue eyes and freckled nose. She swallowed hard "I'm sorry" she whispered her voice hoarse from all the screaming and crying. "Don't be" Harry said gripping her hand tightly and smiling at her, Ron was at her feet sitting on the threadbare carpet hearing her apology he wrapped his arms around her legs and placed his head on her lap.

The three of them sat like that Lupin leaning against the mantelpiece a sad smile on his lips as he watched the Golden trio reunite. Finally Snape reappeared with Kingsley and Molly behind him, all three of them had expressionless faces and were walking towards the hugging quartet, Hermione's eyes flicked up to meet Snapes dark ones. "Miss Granger, Hermione if you are feeling a little more calm it would be of the utmost importance you tell us all what you have been through while away." Hermione disentangled herself from her friends and stood up shakily, stepping towards Mrs Weasley she opened her mouth and asked quietly "Can I have a glass of water Mrs Weasley?" Molly's face crumpled as she burst into tears and hugged the young woman in front of her "Of course dear of course you can, I wont be a moment you sit back down" Hermione nodded and sat back down next to Harry and Ginny, Ron stayed on the floor. Molly came back in with a tall glass of water and handed it to Hermione who drank deeply from it, "Thank you" she said placing the half empty glass on the floor next her feet then straightening up and looking at the group in front of her. "I-" she swallowed "I don't know where to begin" "What about what happened after I left you in Dumbledore's office when you first arrived?" Lupin spoke gently sitting down in an armchair across from her, Hermione swallowed but nodded.

Hermione slowly began to explain the events that had taken place over the almost two years she had been away, with every memory she relived her heart broke a little more, images of the happy times she had spent in the past made the tears fall again. When she reached the parts that involved Bellatrix she avoided telling them what had happened between them she knew that they would pick up in it but she couldn't bring herself to reveal in detail their intimate relationship just yet. Her shoulders began to shake wildly as she retold her marriage, Molly kept pressing her hand over her mouth trying to steam her own flow of tears. Ginny was sitting with her hand held in her lap Harry had her other one in his, Ron was hugging his knees. Snape was sitting with his legs crossed and long fingers rubbing his chin concentrating deeply on what she had to say, when Hermione reached her missions and being involved so intently with Voldemort and the Death Eaters, their reactions were of horror. "Oh Hermione dear" Molly wept shacking her head "Why didn't you contact us we would have come and taken you home earlier?" "I couldn't I was in too deep I had to keep going I couldn't see a way out and, and" Hermione sniffed and locked eyes with Molly "I didn't want to come back, I was happy where I was even if the dangers were so great I was happy, I had a family, I had a whole other life where I had everything anyone could ever wish for." Molly broke down and sobbed into her tea-towel Lupin got up and put his arm around her shoulders, "There Molly don't cry so." Kingsley spoke up "You say you were happy Hermione why was that? Surely being present at such disturbing meets and taking part in such terribly deeds would make you want to come home." Hermione shook her head, "No it didn't, obviously I was scared but I had an image to hide behind it kept me safe, I was one of them and although there were those who I would have happily left and forgotten there were those who I could not. I couldn't leave them Stan, nor Rod. Cissy and Andy loved me like a sister, and her I couldn't leave her. I loved her." The tears trickled down her cheeks, Ginny squeezed her hand in a comforting manner. "Hermione what exactly was your relationship with Bellatrix Lestrange or Black as she was when you first met her?" Everyone looked at her expectantly "I-we…" she stopped "we had fallen in love and started sleeping together but when I got engaged to Stan we had to stop." Ron flinched "I loved Stan dearly he was the perfect husband, he did everything he could to look after me but it hurt so badly to not have Bella, on the night before Lupin came for me Voldemort had sent us out on a mission and the purpose was to test us I, we…" She swallowed "We had to kill one person to prove we were truly dedicated to his cause, and I did what he wanted only it was to no prevail he knew who I was and when we got back he revealed who I was to everyone." "He knew but how?" Ginny asked "I don't know but somehow he did and he made a scene out of it. He'd seen the way Bella and me acted around each other he'd figured it out and he used that to his advantage, I ran from them I ran from everyone but Bella followed me she made me tell her everything. I needed to be with her so we left, I knew it was the last time we'd ever be together and when I woke up Lupin was there and I had to leave. It hurt so much to leave them all, they were in effect my family and I loved them all dearly."

Ron got up and gave her a look that could be only described as complete hopelessness, then he left without a backwards glance. "Do you think Voldemort will bother trying to find me?" Hermione asked looking directly at Snape, he uncrossed his legs and stood up"There is a possibility that he may send someone to try and find you but there is no doubt that if he does find you he will kill you." Hermione nodded wiping her eyes and sniffing hard, "Don't you worry Hermione we'll keep you safe and you can stay here I expect you are tired from only just arriving" Molly said wiping her own eyes, "I've not only just arrived Mrs Weasley I've been back for at least three days." Harry looked at Lupin who shuffled uncomfortably under his glare, "She's been back for days. Why didn't you tell us?" He asked "And why didn't you come back here sooner?" He said turning to look at Hermione, "I didn't want to see you, I just wanted to be left alone." Harry stared at his friend, "Hermione do you know how worried we've been? Months on end hoping that you'd turn up and then when you do you don't want to see us. Do you know how that makes me feel?" Hermione looked at Harry, "I couldn't see you not just because I didn't want to but because I couldn't bring myself to look at you knowing that I failed you Harry." She whispered "I tried my best to stop everything but I couldn't, I did what I was meant to but I didn't work. I'm sorry," "You're sorry?" He asked in disbelief, "We'd completely given up hope on you ever returning." His voice was rising, "Harry please-," "No don't bother clearly you don't care enough about us to want to see us." He stood up fists clenched "Harry please don't it wasn't like that," Hermione pleaded even though it was like that, it was exactly like that she hadn't cared about seeing any of them, she'd have happily stayed in her room at Grimmauld Place for weeks. "I just can't believe this. We've been worried sick but you just don't care do you? All you care about is that scum you've been associating with, if you care so much about them why don't you just go back there, go on go back to them, You, you" he fumed "you Death Easter lover." There was a silence Harry's words hanging in the air around them, slowly Hermione got to her feet and faced her best friend who at that moment was like a stranger. "You can't believe me? Well I can't believe you, I risked everything to save you, to save all of you and this" she gestured "is how you treat me, you make me sick!" "Hermione" Lupin said moving between the face off that was beginning, "just calm down, Harry didn't mean what he said he's just angry-" "No I meant exactly what I said" Harry shouted rounding on his former teacher eyes blazing "she obviously doesn't care about us anymore so maybe you should just take her back to where she was." And with that he stormed off out of the front door slamming it loudly behind him.

"I think I'd better leave" Hermione said shakily turning to Lupin "take me to Andromeda now please." "Hermione lets just sit back down and I'll go and get Harry and we can all just talk calmly about this," Molly said trying to pull her into another hug but she stepped back and shook her head saying "I can't Mrs Weasley Harry doesn't want to talk and neither do I so please just let me go." Moving away from everyone she looked at Lupin "Please just take me to see Andromeda," opening his mouth to protest Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in. "Just take me to her now, that's all I ask." "Ok I'll take you to her."

Andromeda opened her door and let out a small gasp, "How?" She whispered pressing a hand to her mouth, "How can this be happening, your dead you died years ago?" Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat as she looked into the eyes of a woman who had only been a young girl the last time she saw her. "Andy, I," she swallowed tears trickling down her cheeks, Andromeda reached forward and pulled her into a hug bursting into tears as she stoked the back of Hermione's head. "I'm sorry Andy I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you but I had too." "It's ok it's ok you're here now" Andromeda sobbed gripping the young woman to her. Lupin watched from the garden gate a frown creasing his forehead, they had chosen not to tell Andromeda Tonks of Hermione's mission in case she happened to associate with her in the past. He'd seen Andromeda cry but never like this, it was as though she was seeing a long lost sister for the first time in years. She did say that Narcissa and Andromeda had loved her like a sister maybe they had indeed become that to her. Turning away from the two women he began to walk back down the path thinking deeply about how to explain to Tonks the series of events that had taken place in the past few hours.

"But you died" Andromeda said turning back to face Hermione a tall glass of bubbling liquid in her hand. Hermione shook her head, "No Andy I didn't die I just had to leave," "But Bella said you'd been killed she said the Dark Lord went after you when he realised you were there to bring his downfall." Andromeda was looking at Hermione confusion riddling her features, over the years that had past in a matter of days had made her look unnervingly like her elder sister. "She had to say that it was the only way to keep the truth from coming out." Hermione said "But if you weren't killed then why didn't you come to us, to me? You didn't even say goodbye," tears were forming in Andromeda's eyes again, "I couldn't Andy if I had then I surely would have been killed I was lucky to get out alive as it was, I had to leave when I got my chance. I'm so sorry" She nodded holding her arms out to Hermione, "I just can't believe you're here. I cried for days after you went, so did Cissy obviously not as much as Bella she cried for weeks." Hermione gulped "You can't even begin to imagine how much you leaving affected her, she was never the same again." Andromeda pulled back and looked into her red eyes, "She loved you more than you will ever know. The day we lost you we lost Bella too." Hermione sniffed, "Let's sit down, I want to know everything. Katy you don't know how much I've missed you" Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, "Then I think the first thing I should tell you is my name isn't actually Katy" Andromeda raised an eyebrow questioningly "It's Hermione Granger."


	28. Emotions running wild

I know don't even bother saying how long it's taken me to write this SHIIIIITTTTE! chapter i am mortally disgraced at my pittiful attempts at writing please forgive me and read on.

* * *

If you had walked into the master bedroom of the Tonks family home a thought would have crossed your mind, this thought would be the furthest thing from the truth you could get. Andromeda lay in bed her arms wrapped around the sleeping form of Hermione. They were both still fully clothed. A box of tissues were sitting on the side table, screwed up ones littered the floor. Andromeda had insisted Hermione stayed with her that night and in fear of waking up to find Hermione had disappeared again she opened her bed to the young woman. Nothing had happened, nothing would ever happen Andromeda had never felt that way inclined. She'd not been surprised to find out that her elder sister was harbouring feelings towards the same sex, and she wouldn't have been surprised if Narcissa was too. When they were younger Narcissa had always wanted to be just like Bellatrix, she on the other hand had never viewed women in that way Ted had always been her one and only.

Hermione stirred instinctively Andromeda pulled her tighter, she was used to doing it to Ted when he woke after her, it kept the closeness between them. "You're still here that's good it means I didn't dream yesterday." Hermione smiled and rolled over,

"I wouldn't have left you again." Andromeda smiled and brushed a curl away from the sleepy eyes of Hermione, "Andy I need your opinion on something."

"Go on," Hermione closed her eyes

"Do you think it wise me going to talk to Cissy? I mean obviously you still fell in love with Ted and got disowned , I clearly didn't manage to change things." Andromeda took hold of Hermione's hand and squeezed

"I don't know Hermione. It's been a long time since either of us last saw you, even though it's only been a few days for you. I don't know what it's like for her but for me it feels like a separate set of memories have been implanted into my subconscious, as if a very vivid dream is being replayed over and over in my head." Hermione sighed she didn't want to impose on Narcissa if in fact Narcissa didn't want anything to do with her after all she had only been young when Hermione had first met her maybe she had completely forgotten her. "I've told you all I can remember and all I was a part of after I left I lost contact with my family so I can't tell you how your absence continued to effect Narcissa and Bellatrix after I was also gone."

"It's ok Andy I know you can't do more, but believe me you've helped me more than I can explain" Hermione sighed smiling at the woman next to her. Andromeda opened her mouth a strained expression on her face "What?" Asked Hermione

"This is going to sound strange and please don't take it the wrong way but did you actually ever love Rabastan?" Hermione's jaw clenched "Oh Hermione darling I'm so sorry that was insensitive of me of course you loved him you wouldn't have married him if you didn't" Andromeda shifted herself into a sitting position and pulled the lying Hermione onto her lap and stroked her hair in an apologetic way.

"No, no it's fine Andy it's a perfectly reasonable question given the fact I was sleeping with my sister in-law." Hermione pushed herself up and placed her hand on Andromeda's "I did love Stan very much but I was never in love with him," Andromeda nodded "He was the perfect husband and because of that I was happy with him, and I would have continued to be happy with him if I had been able to stay. I will always be eternally grateful for all he did for me and I can never forgive myself for hurting him the way I did."

"I'm sure he would have forgiven you" Andromeda said putting and arm around Hermione's shoulder "He knew about you and Bellatrix and he still wanted to marry you" Hermione shook her head

"You didn't see his face it was unforgettable."

"And you didn't see the way he grieved for you when he thought you had been killed" Andromeda insisted "It was as though someone had sentenced him to the 'Dementors Kiss' he went around ghost like." Tears began to trickle down Hermione's cheeks the image of Stan completely broken hurt,

"Did her ever get over it?" She asked sniffing

"No I don't think he ever did, but he did eventually hide his hurt. On the outside he appeared to have put to bed your passing but only the closest of people could see in his eyes he missed you so much."

"Oh god I should have been more careful I shouldn't have got caught everything was going exactly to plan I could have, I could have" anger bubbled up inside her,

"You could have what?" Andromeda asked

"I don't know" Hermione exploded covering her face with her hands. Andromeda rubbed Hermione's back shhing her sobs,

"Hermione you couldn't have been more careful if you tried I'm sure of it. You and Bella were so involved and even when you tried to stop you couldn't have kept it at bay forever because in here" she placed her finger tips against Hermione's chest "you know you are meant to be together." Hermione sniffed and looked up, Andromeda's gaze was sincere,

"I do love her dearly and I can't imagine what it was like for her having to live decades with the knowledge that I broke my promise to her. It hurts me and it's only been a few days I just, I can't even think of what I put her through." Andromeda nodded in an understanding way,

"Hermione I know you must be scared but I think your answers lie with Narcissa."

"I know you're right but I just don't know how to approach her. Will you come with me if I choose to go?" Andromeda opened her mouth to object but the look in Hermione's eyes made her close it and nod slowly,

"If you want me to I will but I will remove myself at the first sign of trouble you understand that don't you?"

"Of course I completely understand," Hermione nodded.

"Right, well shall we get dressed then? You go first while I make us breakfast I have a feeling it's going to be a busy day."

Lupin stood looking desperately at his heavily pregnant wife who was resting against the kitchen worktop breathing deeply. She had let all hell break loose when he had told her of the circumstances that had happened in the past forty-eight hours, of course this had not been wise considering she was about ready to drop. He made to walk towards her but to his exasperation received another ear full. "How could you not have told me Remus? She's been back what a week and you haven't told me. You disappear for days on end and here's me thinking you've found someone else, but in fact it's something much more important Hermione's health and mental state is unsteady and you didn't even let me know. I mean you took her to my mother of all places why, why did you do that?"

"Look Dora darling, I had no other choice, she was on the brink of having a break down, her friends are hardly being that at the moment and all she can think about is Bellatrix, I had to let her have her way."

"I just can't believe it of Harry and Ron surly they understand what this must be like for her?" Lupin shook his head

"I don't think they do though that's the thing I don't think either of them have ever needed someone so much, Hermione looked about ready to die when the boys ripped into her,"

"But Harry has always felt like he needed his parents and Ron has always needed Hermione so how can they not understand?" Lupin walked towards Tonks and wrapped his arms around her,

"Harry's love for his parents was not the same kind of love as Hermione has for Bellatrix, and Ron well he's never had Hermione so all his is, is desire." Tonk gave a small nod in understanding and rested her head on Lupins shoulder,

"I think it's about time I went to St. Mungo's darling this little tyke is getting fidgety and I honestly don't think he's going to be in there for very much longer." She looked up at the scarred aged face of her husband and smiled lovingly at him, "I love you werewolf you do know that right?" Lupin sighed and gave a weary smile

"Yes I do you cheeky witch, and I love you, and this bump that is making you all the more argumentative." Tonk gave him a playful backhanded slap to the stomach, then reached up and placed both hand on the sides of his face whispered

"You Remus Lupin will be the best father in this whole entire mixed up world." Standing on tiptoes her swollen tummy pressing against him she placed a quick kiss on his lips turned and made her way to the fireplace, "Come on I want to get a decent bed." Lupin fallowed obediently.

The Weasley's kitchen was silent for once, only the noise was of clinking cutlery. Three despondent faces stared into their Tode in the Hole a worried Molly glancing between the three of them. Finally Ginny banged down her knife and fork shoved her chair back and marched off picking up her cloak from the hook by the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Ron's sharp toned voice shot across the room,

"Where do you think?" Ginny shot back turning to fix her steely blue eyes upon her elder brother who had also pushed his chair back and was facing her across the adjoining rooms.

"She betrayed us and you're about to go crawling back to her,"

"There is nothing wrong with her loving another woman Ronald you're only being like this because your pride is hurt, because you always thought you'd be her knight in shining armour well you're not so get over it."

"I'm not speaking about who she's so deluded to think she's in love with but what that person is,"

"So what? I wouldn't care if Hermione had fallen in love with a vampire she's still my best friend and I love her for being her not for who she loves. Now why don't you go back to your dinner and just grow up I'll be back later."

"Ginny you so much put a foot out of that door and you'll be scrubbing the dishes for a year without magic do you understand?" Molly said looking at her youngest child with a fearful expression on her face, Ginny merely snorted, pulled open the door and disappeared into the growing blackness. Ron sat back down picked up his fork and began shovelling sausage into his mouth

"She'll be back if she's got any brains." Harry looked at him made a disgusted sound

"God you are a prat sometimes" he made to leave then turned round "no in fact Ron you are a prat all the time, I've been feeling guilty ever since Hermione left and I'm willing to forgive her for loving Bellatrix. Clearly me and Ginny actually have hearts unlike you." And with that he too grabbed his cloak and left the Burrow slamming the door behind him. Silence descended upon the three remaining figures.

"Maybe you should go after them" Molly said patting her sons hand,

"Not bloody likely" Ron growled glaring at his mother. A whoosh made the three of them turn their heads, Snape came striding round the corner his wand drawn

"Quick there's been an attack at Godric's Hollow it's involving the Lestrange's we need to make sure Hermione doesn't get anywhere near there from all accounts it's pretty bad."

"Is she there?" Molly asked her hands beginning to shake Snape, nodded "Oh Merlin we must hurry." Grabbing her wand from the worktop she shoved her husband to get him moving quicker shot Ron a look that said move and swung her cloak around her shoulders.

"Severus where did you com from?" Arthur called as Snape made his way back into the green flamed fire,

"The Ministry of Magic" Snape bellowed and vanished into a engulfing flame.

Appearing outside the pair of wrought iron gates Hermione secured her hood over her head and pushed the bars hard, they swung open effortlessly. She swallowed and glanced back over her shoulder at her hooded companion. Andromeda's curly hair was falling from under the hood, luckily for Hermione hers stayed out of sight. Stepping forward she began the straight walk up to the front door of Malfoy Manor, the gravel crunching under her feet with each step she took. Andromeda fallowed at a distance she was a little apprehensive about being on her sister's property but still this was important Hermione needed to find her answers. Doing a little double quick step Andromeda caught up with Hermione and slipped one long delicate hand into the younger woman's, Hermione squeezed gently as the finally approached the large oak door. Pausing for a split second Hermione closed her eyes and knocked loudly on the wood, no answer came. "Come on" muttered Hermione through gritted teeth she rapped hard again her knuckles protesting,

"They can't be out surely" Andromeda whispered "that would just be typical." The door suddenly swung silently open, a house elf popped it's head around the frame eyeing them with glassy round orbs. "Is Mrs Malfoy home?" Andromeda asked before Hermione could open her mouth, there was an authority in her voice Hermione was surprised to hear. The house elf nodded,

"She is Miss"

"Can we see her please?" Hermione asked quietly, the elf hesitated

"Who should I say is calling?" It squeaked, Andromeda paused underneath her hood a smirk that could rival that of her elder sisters slithered across her lips

"Tell her that to this very day it is still her fault the kitchen chandelier broke." The elf although confused looking ushered the pair of them inside and told them to stay there while it went and fetched Mrs Malfoy.

"Mistress Malfoy, Mistress Malfoy" a voice squeaked through the thick door Narcissa inwardly groaned

"Enter" she spoke warily. A pattering of tin feet came from behind her high backed chair them a pair of big shiny eyes were staring up at her, "What is it?" She asked rubbing her temples with two elegant fingertips

"Please Mistress Malfoy there is two people wanting to see you downstairs and one told Barsy to tell Mistress that to this very day it is still her fault that the kitchen chandelier broke." Narcissa froze her eyes snapping open,

"What did you just say Barsy?" Barsy looked up at Narcissa clearly wondering whether or not to repeat what it had just said,

"That to this very day it is still Mistresses fault the kitchen chandelier broke" it squeaked bat like ears drooping slightly. Narcissa jumped up and practically ran from the room reaching the stairs she slowed trying desperately to control the waves of hope crashing through her, could it be? Had her sister returned? Smoothing her long lavish blonde hair into place with shaking fingers she took a deep breath and walked into view, gripping the banister to stop her trembling hands.

Both Andromeda and Hermione couldn't help but gasp when they saw Narcissa descending the stairs candlelight reflecting off her honey blond locks. Now she had the past and present Narcissa sealed inside her memories Hermione could see she hadn't really changed just developed. Andromeda on the other hand felt tears welling up behind her eyes she fought back the sobs threatening to break looseas her baby younger sister walk slowly towards her. "I'm Mrs Malfoy," Narcissa spoke clearly "What can I do for you?" Hermione made to remove her hood but a hand placed itself on her arm, reaching up Andromeda gripped the top of her hood and slipped it back over her long brown curls. A strangled cry seemed to escape Narcissa's open mouth as she stumbled backwards one hand clutching her heart the other clamped over her lips. "Andy" she whispered tears tumbling down her cheeks "Is it really you?" Andromeda nodded taking a step forward her arms open in a hug gesture

"Yes Cissy it's really me," there was a fleeting pause then the two women were hugging and crying, Hermione watched as the tears slowly began to trickle down her own cheeks. The two sisters hadn't seen each other for years but in this one moment in time the reasons for that separation seemed unimportant the only thing that mattered was hugging and remembering.

Feeling the set of unseen eyes on her Narcissa pulled away and looked at Andromeda then at the still cloaked figure of Hermione, "Andy what are you doing here? Don't you realise how much danger you are in even being anywhere near here?" Andromeda gripped her little sisters hand (who wasn't so little anymore)

"I do realise how dangerous a position I am in Cissy but I had to come. I was asked to come." Narcissa's brow furrowed

"Asked? By who?" Hermione took that as her cue and stepped forward lowering her hood as she did so.

"By me" this time there was no strangled cry from Narcissa only an opening and shutting of her mouth, she looked from one to the other and back again,

"What?" she breathed moving closer to Hermione "I don't understand, you're here and yet you're here how can this have happened I'm so confused." She looked back at Andromeda "Andy what's going on I don't understand,"

"Is there somewhere privet we can go?" Hermione asked quietly, Narcissa nodded wordlessly and motioned for them both to follow her upstairs, shaking her head every few steps as if to clear it then glancing back to make sure she hadn't just imagined her long lost sister and sister in-law walking into her house.

Godric's Hollow was ablaze bushes threw off tremendous heat as wizards fought around their burning branches. The sky was glowing with smouldering pieces of ash as they floated upwards sent on their way by blasts from wands. Arriving in the graveyard of the church the three Weasleys gasped at the destruction taking place around them not far away a tall man with blond hair that was gleaming bright orange in the light was duelling with Lupin who looked terrible by all accounts, Arthur's stomach clenched he hoped tonight was not the first night of Lupins transformation otherwise they'd have more than just a Death Eater attack on their hands to worry about. Aiming his wand Arthur shouted "Expelliarmus" the mans wand flew out of his hand and disappeared into the fiery undergrowth with a look of pure contempt he turned on the spot and vanished in a puff of black smoke. From somewhere close by a cackle erupted, the hairs on the back of the Weasleys necks stood bolt up right, not far away the silhouette of a dress clad figure danced between the deadly red flames her wand poised and ready to strike.

"Bellatrix" Ron growled racing off towards the manic woman.

* * *

Sometimes i wonder why i even bother writing stories i'm not that amazing at them! You want amazing read my dear friend (and Black Sister) MysteriousFlower she is EPIC!


	29. At Malfoy Manor

Enjoy...

* * *

Fire licked at Rons' heels as he darted between the hedgerows and bushes towards Bellatrix. A sort of power was building within him like a ball of light inside his chest as he drew closer and closer to the woman who had stolen everything he ever wanted. Gripping his wand tight he took aim and bellowed "Defodio" a bright orange light lost in the mass of flames rocketed towards Bellatrix who on hearing Rons cry had turned to face him unaware of the spell headed her way. The moment the spell made contact Bellatrix started to bleed, her dress fabric soaked it up but still it covered her bare flesh dark black almost blood. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the muggle concrete road bones shattering on impact. Ron stepped forward cautiously the glow from the flames creating peculiar shadows over Bellatrix's body strands of her hair so glossy reflected the fire as she clutched her stomach and panted blood now pooling on the ground. The sight of the most notorious Death Eater in agonising pain at his feet made a triumphant feeling spread through Ron the power dispersed throughout his body, with an all mighty kick he sent Bellatrix rolling across the road coming to rest face up blood trickling down her chin. "You make me sick," he spat down at her, "No you make me want to kill" a fleeting look of dread flashed through the witches eyes. "You make me want to slaughter every single one of you scum for taking Hermione away from me. My Hermione not yours mine!" An image of a Hermione reaching forward to embrace her flickered into life inside Bellatrix's memory, the stabbing pain of seeing her dressed in almost identical wedding robes ready to marry her best friend. And the killing memory of her lips against her own the last night they'd spent together caused tears to trickle down her blood streaked cheeks.

"Katy belongs to no one" Ron looked annoyed and confused

"Katy who's Katy, I said Hermione you scum." A weak chuckle escaped her mouth

"Hermione Katy they are both the same she does not belong to anyone least of all you" anger snapped at Rons mind raising his wand Bellatrix closed her eyes wanting to remember nothing but the happy times she had had with Katy. Running down school corridors, sitting in front of the fire and splashing in the lake sunlight reflecting off her dripping wet hair eyes bright as shiny new conkers as she looked into her own eyes. Beautiful Katy, her beautiful Katy Croy. Blackness clouded her mind as she heard the distant mumble of a spell.

Narcissa leapt to her feet as the front doors burst open Lucius's voice calling for her "Narcissa, Narcissa get here quick! NARCISSA!" There were more voices low and urgent speaking fast the words inaudible from the drawing room. Narcissa was across the room in three strides pulling the door open and stepping into the frenzy taking place in the entrance hall. Andromeda stood up preparing to apparate at a moments notice. Hermione looked up at her biting her lower lip, seeing the apprehension in the young woman's eyes Andromeda walked towards the door but before she could reach it Narcissa was back through it eyes wild and shaking like a leaf.

"Cissy what's the matter what's happened?" Andromeda touched her sisters arm, from behind her she could see three men standing over a motionless figure on the ground a dark substance pooling on the tiled floor. "Merlin Cissy who is that?" Andromeda breathed Hermione got up to join the two woman, Narcissa realising Hermione's movement made to close the door

"No don't let her see" she said tears breaking in the back of her throat,

"Cissy who is that?" Andromeda asked again trying to get past her now struggling sister,

"Please Andy don't, please Andy, you can't see you mustn't." Tears were trickling down Narcissa pale face, Hermione watched as Lucius Malfoy moved from what appeared to be the figures head, a mess of black curls came into view. Hermione gave a strangled cry, Narcissa glanced back over her shoulder

"Bella, Bella no Bella" Hermione howled pushing against the surprisingly strong arms of Narcissa who was holding her back from the body of Bellatrix. The three men looked up recognition flickering across all three faces,

"You can't you can't" Narcissa sobbed pushing Hermione backwards into the room, Andromeda gripped Hermione round the waist pinning her arms to her sides the shock of seeing her older sister lying in a prone state on her younger sisters floor had somehow prevented her from crying. "Please Andy keep her back we can't let her see what's happened."

"Ok Cissy just move Bella quickly I can't hold her for much longer" Hermione was becoming hysterical thrashing against the powerful body of Andromeda she kept screaming no, no Bella please not Bella not Bella. Opening the door just enough to poke her head round Narcissa glared at her husband

"You fool move her will you don't just leave her on the floor, she's still bleeding get her into one of the bedrooms I'll be up in a minute. Get Barcy to fix her up if not then you're going to have to call for Serverus."

"Who in Merlins name is Barcy?" Lucius retorted

"The elf Lucius the elf!" Narcissa cried slamming the door behind her, she watched Andromeda release Hermione who promptly dropped to the floor and howled. The two sisters looked at each other, Narcissa shook her head and knelt down in front of the crying Hermione. "Hermione come now, get up it might not even be that bad she could just be knocked out." This only caused Hermione to cry harder as she gripped the front of Narcissa's robes,

"Cissy what happened to her?" the quiet voice of Andromeda asked as she too knelt down beside Hermione and pulled her into a cradling position. Narcissa shook her head,

"I don't know all I can say is when she left this afternoon she said she was going to clear her head and that she'd be back later. Obviously clearing her head meant getting into a battle, she must have been attacked." Narcissa wiped the slowly trickling tears away and got up, "I'm going to go and find out what happened." Before reaching the door she turned back and gave a meaningful look at Hermione, who had calmed down and was now staring at the floor eyes blank, "Look after her" Narcissa mouthed, Andromeda gave a small nod and watched her little sister walk out of the room.

The hours ticked by. Slowly the gloom evaporated and weak sunlight flooded the room, Andromeda was sitting at the end of the sofa with Hermione's head resting in her lap. Andromeda hadn't slept she'd sat up listening to the footsteps above her, the muffled voices with sudden outbursts. Tears had started to fall when suddenly Hermione had rolled over and muttered Bella into the base of Andromeda's stomach. A small clicking noise alerted her to the door being opened, a dishevelled looking Narcissa crept into the room. There were blood stains over her chest and skirt her hands were shaking and the blonde locks were slicked with sweat. She gave a tired smile and moved further into the room, putting her hands underneath Hermione's shoulders and head Andromeda slipped out and placed the young woman's head back down onto a cushion. Opening her arms she let Narcissa fall into them, "How is she?" Andromeda whispered, rubbing Narcissa's back.

"As far as we can tell stable" Narcissa sniffed in a very unladylike fashion, "It appears that one of the Weasley children attacked her, Rodolphus saw a redheaded figure standing over Bella, she was unarmed it must have taken skill to disarm her. His wand was pointed at her chest he was….." She gulped trying not to think of what could have happened if Rodolphus hadn't seen the incident and Crucioed the man into submission.

"Why?" Andromeda whispered Narcissa gave an unhappy smile,

"Have you forgotten who our sister is Andy? Bellatrix Lestrange most feared and loyal server of the Dark Lord. Are you surprised someone who had the chance would want to kill her? I know I would if I was them… she's destroyed so much…" Andromeda looked at Narcissa

"But she's our big sister Cissy,"

"I know" sobbed Narcissa "and that's why whoever did this will pay. They almost took her from me Andy. They almost took her from us." Lowering herself to the floor Narcissa covered her face with her hands and sobbed Andromeda clutching her close to her, rocking her like Bellatrix had done when they were children.

Ron lay in a soft white bed the starched sheets tucked so tightly around him it felt like a straightjacket, bandages were covering his arms and his head felt cool. Reaching up he found prickly stubble where he should have hair bandages were covering his ears too, panicking he cried out thrashing to get out of the straightjacket bed. Suddenly nurses were all around him pushing him backwards, restricting his arms and legs, waving their wands trying to calm him down and then there was a pain in his chest and the doctors vanished Ron sat bolt up right panting hard. He was in his dark room at the Burrow, hurried footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs suddenly the door burst open and the light switched Fred's stood in the doorway chest heaving, "Ron" he panted, Ron looked up at him suddenly realising his wet cheeks reaching up he brushed the tears away. Fred crossed the small room in one stride, sat down and pulled his younger brother into a hug, "It's ok" he muttered "those scum aren't here." Ron nodded against Fred's shoulder

"I'm sorry" he whispered,

"It's ok don't worry. How are your arms and head?" Ron looked at his still partially bandaged arms they didn't need to be changed the dressings were still clean.

"My arms are fine what does my head look like?" He asked twisting his neck so Fred could see the dressings,

"Might need a new one just to be on the safe side" Fred muttered reaching up to peel the white material away from Ron's scalp. As Fred got the necessary things out of the box on the bed stand Ron looked out the window at the inky blackness,

"Where do you suppose she is?" he asked quietly not turning from the window.

"With them I expect" Fred said taking different creams and lotions out of the box and lying them on the duvet next to Ron. "I hope she's ok though" Fred said perching himself next to Ron's hunched over back,

"Me too" he answered "me too."

"Which one was it this time?" Mrs Weasley asked across the table the following morning, Ron shrugged

"Just the first time I woke up in St. Mungos that's all. Realising I've had my hair shaved off and my body bandaged because I was almost burnt to a crisp isn't one of my most favourite of memories."

"No and I bet that branch falling on you didn't help either did it?" George said from beside him,

"You can say that again" Ron muttered giving his brother a small grin before returning to picking at his breakfast. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks of worry at Ron's lack of appetite they'd never known Ron to not be hungry even when terrified that wouldn't perturb him from wanting food the moment danger was out of the way. "Heard anything of Hermione?" Ron asked looking up at his parents who both shook their heads

"Sorry dear but no" Ron shrugged but everyone could see his shoulders had drooped considerably.

"I'm going for a walk" Harry suddenly said pushing his chair back, "wanna come?" He asked looking at Ron who nodded and pushed his chair back too. The family watched as the two young men walked silently out of the kitchen up the garden path and out into the wood beyond the hedgerow.

"Hermione please come home soon" Mrs Weasley sighed into her scrambled eggs.

Andromeda, Narcissa and Hermione sat motionless in three large royal blue arm chairs staring discontentedly into the slowly dying flames of the once roaring fire. Around them stood Lucius, Rodolphus and Rabastan each clutching a Scotch glass. The silence was hard and heavy, Hermione had stopped talking more than ten minutes ago. It had been three days since Bellatrix had been brought back practically knocking on deaths door, and in that time all three men had been called away to answer to Voldemort as to way his most loyal servant had not returned to him the night she was attacked. He had not been happy. The trio all bore the same large ugly scar across their chest a constant reminder that loosing Bellatrix would most certainly hinder their overall outcome.

Rodolphus coughed and looked at Hermione who with tears building behind her eyes looked back steadily. Placing the half empty Scotch glass on the mantelpiece he crossed the room held out his hand to which she took and pulled her into an embrace. Hermione's arms were pinned against his muscular chest she could hear his heartbeat racing underneath her ear. "I'm so sorry Rod" she whispered into his front, she could feel his large hand rubbing her back the other on the stroking her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked closing his eyes to try and stop the tears that were threatening to fall, "I could have helped you, I would have helped you."

"No you couldn't Rod no one could, I was meant to stop you not follow you all like a lamb. It wasn't meant to have happened like that, the outcome was meant to be different. Happier." Four sets of eyes watched the scene unfold before them, Rod removed his hand from the back of her head and gently brought her face up to meet his. Their lips pressed together in a desperate attempt of remembering happier times tears gliding down their cheeks, Hermione broke away "I can't Rod I can't. I need to go I'm endangering so many lives just being here please." She struggled to get loose

"Please Hermione don't leave I don't want to loose you again," his faces was crumbling,

"Rod you have to let me go if you don't we could all die," she looked at Andromeda "We have to go" Andromeda nodded and stood up.

"I understand you're scared I understand that Hermione, I'm scared too, I'm terrified that something is going to happen but please don't leave I can't bare letting you go for a second time, when this time I can stop you." Narcissa stood up

"None of us can bear letting you slip through our fingers. I almost lost a sister I can't bare to loose two more please." She gripped Andromeda's arm preventing her from releasing Hermione from Rods unyielding embrace.

"How can you all stand there and ask me to stay when you all know what I am, who I am. I don't want blood on my hands, Andy please tell them."

"Rod, listen to me if you don't let her go, what's going to happen? Think about it, if your master ever found out that she was back with us again, she will die. Do you want that?" Rod sobbed and let go of Hermione, "Lets go" Andromeda said taking Hermione by the hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Andy" Narcissa said desperately trying to take hold of her sisters arm, "Andy please don't, Andy please." Andromeda looked back,

"I love you Cissy. I always have but I too can't have blood on my hands. This is not the end I promise you that. We will see each other again someday." Hermione looked at Narcissa, like a wavering film tape the image of the twelve year old flickered into life then died. Rod was sitting his head in his hands shoulders shaking, Stan was patting his back and looking at Hermione was a look of loathing and understanding. Lucius mouth was just hanging open.

"We will all be together again soon" she whispered turning away from the room and following Andromeda to the front door. Narcissa stumbled behind them, tears blurring her vision, taking the door handle in her hand she and Andromeda turned to look at their sister, "Goodbye Cissy" Hermione swallowed back her sobs,

"Goodbye sister dear" Andromeda said voice shaking.

"Please…" Narcissa wept making one last attempt at reaching out to her big sister, opening the door they turned to leave.

"Katy?" The voice was low and breathy, tinted with tears of hope, Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she turned to look up the stairs. There overlooking the landing banisters was a black clad figure, her black curls falling untidily around her white face. She was shaking it was obvious even from the entrance hall, her eyes were nothing but black holes looking down, she looked like a walking corpse.

"Bella" Hermione choked letting go of Andromeda's hand and stepping forward,

"Katy is that really you?" Bellatrix was slowly descending the stairs one hand clutching the banister for support, her frailness hurt Hermione's heart, what had happened to her beautiful strong Bella.

"Bella" Hermione flung herself at the woman wrapping her arms around her thin waist and pulling her close.

"It is you, Katy." Bellatrix sobbed into the young woman's hair, "Why did you leave me you promised you wouldn't leave me."

"I'm sorry Bella I'm so sorry." Hermione was crying hard into the mass of black that was Bellatrix,

"I missed you so much, I wanted to die I miss you so much."

"Me too." Hermione said gripping Bellatrix hard,

"I thought I'd never see you again. I loved you so much and you just vanished."

"I loved you too, Bella more than you'll ever know I'm so sorry I'm so so so sorry." Bellatrix pulled away from Hermione and looked at Andromeda,

"Andy, you came back too?" Andromeda nodded tears spilling over her cheeks,

"I came with Hermione, we've been here for three days." Bellatrix looked puzzled then her memory seemed to piece the pieces together,

"Of course the time travelling Hermione, Katy Croy was just your cover name." Hermione nodded and smiled, realisation kicked in a look of horror came over he face, she pulled Hermione to the door "You have to leave both of you if anyone finds out he'll kill you, he'll kill us all. Cissy tell them." It was the first time she'd noticed Cissy, Narcissa placed a comforting hand on Bellatrix's arm

"Bella listen to me, Rod, Stan and Lucius all know Andy and Hermione are here they are-"

"Right here" said a thick voice from a doorway, Rod was standing there eyes red and puffy his blonde hair untidy like he'd been running his fingers through it. A strangled cry issued from Bellatrix's mouth she looked from Hermione to Rod,

"Rod please don't tell him please don't tell him, she was your wife you loved her I love her please don't tell him." Rod crossed the room and stopped in front of Bellatrix,

"Bells you are my best friend I love you like a sister, but why did we have to fall in love with the same person?" Bellatrix shook her head, "I know she'll choose you over me, she did back then and she will today." Bellatrix sobbed, feeling Andromeda's hand in hers Hermione allowed herself to be quietly lead away through the front door and out into the dark night. Narcissa trying hard not to make a sound watched as her two sisters disappeared into the inky blackness.

The scene that followed was not pleasant, Rod howled and beat his fist against the walls making his knuckles bleed, he shouted at Narcissa which only made Narcissa slap him hard across the face resulting in three long gashes on his left cheek. Lucius angry by his perfect wife's behaviour the whole evening shouted at her causing Narcissa to in turn slap him too. Stan merely watched as Bellatrix unnoticed by the three arguing adults climbed the stairs wrapped herself up in the bedspread and stared at the blank wall opposite, shutting her body down to the overflow over emotions threatening to break her very mind. Around her neck a thin gold chain with a sapphire incrusted ring lay glinting in the faint glow from the moon. She hadn't returned it like Hermione had told her too, _"you can return it when I'm no longer around ok?" _She'd kept it, hidden beneath the layers of black fabric that reflected her soul, treasuring it. But never putting it on, to slip that ring onto her finger meant she hoped that one day it would signify more than just a wedding gift, it would be the cause for a wedding. A wedding to a person who had once again left her.

* * *

This is going to be a bloody book befoer i've finished with it!:O x


	30. Teddy

OK, right with regards to the last chapter just swap the names round i know i got the men mixed up but tbh i cba to change them. lol. hope you enjoy i know it might be a bit of a weak chapter considering it's been SO long! lol, ENJOY!

* * *

Rain pattered against one of the kitchen windows, the sun a de-saturated blob behind a grey cloud tired desperately to push it's way through it's barrier. Lupin was knocking loudly on Andromeda's front door, his ash grey hair starting to stick to his forehead. The door opened and Hermione looked out, "Lupin". She exclaimed "Come in come in you're soaking," stepping in through the little doorway Lupin shook his head much like the wolf he became.

"Remus" a voice said from behind him,

"Andromeda" Lupin smiled wearily holding out his arms and embracing the woman.

"How are you? How's Nymphadora?" She asked kissing his cheek before releasing him and taking a step backwards giving him the once over.

"That's why I'm here Andy. I'm happy to tell you that you are now the proud grandmother of a beautiful baby boy." A delighted squeak issued from Andromeda's mouth

"Oh my. This, this is oh my" she covered her mouth tears filling her eyes.

"Lupin this is fabulous news." Hermione spoke from behind them,

"It is you're right Hermione," Lupin grinned over his shoulder at her. A slither of guilt trickled down the centre of Hermione's body. Stepping past the two smiling figures she whispered

"Excuse me I just need to check something" neither of them glanced at her, their voices following her up the stairs Andromeda's happy laugh resounding inside her head.

Two empty glasses stood on a small side table a bottle sat behind it a sliver of wine lay still at the base of it. Andromeda perched on the edge of the blue puffy sofa her face cupped in her hands a dreamy smile on her lips. "I'm a grandmother" she whispered to herself for the eleventh time that evening. Lupin had left not long ago a blissful look plastered over his aged face. Night had dropped the rain had stopped and a ghostly crescent moon hung in the black sky casting a florescent glow over the countryside. Standing up Andromeda padded across the room and fingered the base of the floral curtain lost in imagining what her grandson looked like. Would he have bright pink hair like her daughter or grey eyes like his father. A creak from the hall made her look round, the silhouette of Hermione leaning against the doorframe was just visible, "Hello stranger where have you been?" Hermione stepped forward into the darkened room,

"Upstairs, I was sleeping, I wasn't feeling too well." The moonlight bathed the young woman's face, Andromeda frowned

"Sleeping my arse your eyes are swollen, you've been crying." Hermione looked at her feet, "darling what's the matter?"

"Nothing," Hermione sniffed rubbing her nose with the back of her hand, "It's just I've got this overpowering feeling of guilt."

"Guilt?" Andromeda asked raising an eyebrow in surprised, "why?"

"I didn't know, I can't believe I have been so absorbed in my own life I didn't even remember Lupin and Tonks had been in a relationship and now their parents I just am racked with shame and guilt."

"Hermione darling you shouldn't feel like that you have had such a terribly hectic life at the moment are you surprised you didn't remember? If I'm perfectly honest I'd forgotten I even had a daughter." Hermione snorted

"You're only trying to make me feel better,"

"Of course I am," Andromeda smiled pulling her into a hug and gently placing her lips against Hermione's forehead. A dull ache began inside Hermione's chest, the feeling of Andromeda's lips felt so similar and yet so different to Bellatrix's, words could not explain the emptiness she felt whenever she looked at Andromeda. "I need to go to see Teddy tomorrow would you like to come?"

"Teddy? Who's Teddy?"

"My grandson, apparently they thought it would appropriate to name him after Nymphadora's father and his own father Remus. They want Harry to be his godfather, they're going to ask him tomorrow when the family drop in." Andromeda felt Hermione stiffen in her arms, "You don't have to go if you don't want to but I will be there so I'll make sure there is no problems." Hermione frowned against Andromeda's shoulder

"Ok but if anything starts I'm going to leave, I'm only going to see Tonks, Lupin and Teddy." Andromeda gave a sad smile unseen by Hermione,

"Thank you" she whispered into the soft brown curls.

Lupin sat on the edge of the spare bed a letter lay next to him, a few lines of hurried writing was just legible in the strip of moon light, streaming in through the half drawn curtains. The owl had left before Lupin had even found the letter dropped in the middle of his bed, it was lucky Tonks hadn't come across it before him if she had well the argument would have rocked the very foundations of the house. A long desperate sigh propelled itself into the room, his drunken bliss had been eradicated once reading it's contents.

_Remus, if you know where Hermione is please I'm begging you tell me. I can't get within a 5oo yard radius of Andromeda's house. I can't send a letter to her, I know she wont reply. Please if you see her at all tell her I love her. Bellatrix._

_There is talk that you are now a father. Please accept my congratulations. I guess this makes me a Great Aunt. _

Pushing himself off the bed Lupin crossed the room, stepped out into the hallway and quietly padded down the stairs. Tonks was sleeping in the main bedroom, he hadn't want to cause her any disturbance in the night so he'd chosen to sleep in the spare room. Sleep had not happened, now standing by their front door he wondered whether he was out of his mind.

The drive leading up to Malfoy Manor looked imposing, almost every window was in darkness apart from three, the large bay windows flanking the double door and a single sash set in the grey stone wall on the third level. Lupin's heart was beating hard against his chest raising his wand he sent a silvery Patronus bounding up to the doors, a few moments later a sliver of golden light washed over the gravel drive. The Silhouette of a woman flashed in front of the light and out as the Patronus leapt through the space, seconds later the space was filled by the woman again. The sound of crunching gravel announced the approaching figure, "Lupin?" A soft voice spoke from the darkness, Lupin stepped from behind the gates into path of the woman.

"Narcissa, my apologies for calling so late but I received a letter from your sister and I feel I must speak with you and Bellatrix tonight,"

"My brother in-law and his twin are here not to mention my husband I'm not sure they will take too kindly to seeing you within my home."

"Please Narcissa I know you want to see her as much as Bellatrix does, if you let me in so I can speak to you, all of you then I'm sure the situation can be sorted out." Narcissa didn't reply "Please, let me in, if it makes you feel any better I'll leave my wand on the hall table so I'm unarmed."

"You being armed does not worry me. I trust you."

"Thank you, now please let me speak with you. I need to know what happened from your point of view." Narcissa shuffled

"Follow me."

Lupin stood alone facing a roaring fire it's flames casting horrific dancing shadows around the room. Narcissa was in the room across the foyer filling Lucius, Rodolphus and Rabastan in on why he was here, Bellatrix he realised must have been in the only lit room on the third floor. Turning at the sound of the door opening he came face to face with three men one of which was very familiar. Lucius's silver hair was gleaming in the firelight it was slightly shorter than it usually was. Rabastan and Rodolphus were taller than Lucius and broader their ash blonde hair was combed back. "Lucius." Lupin nodded in greeting, Lucius nodded in return

"Lupin, this is Rabastan and Rodolphus" he gestured to the figures behind him. Lupin nodded. The tension was thick between the four of them, it was surreal standing inside an enemy's home without fear of being attacked. The sound of footsteps made them all face the door, Narcissa entered followed by the shadow of a woman who had once struck fear into Lupins heart.

"Lupin" she whispered looking up at him then glancing around the room the hope in her eyes was detectable even from where he was standing. "Why are you here?" The familiar haughtiness was still there in her voice and it almost made him recoil.

"To speak to you it's important, it's about Hermione, and Andromeda and my wife your Niece." Bellatrix walked forward and dropped herself into an armchair pulling her feet up underneath her skirt. Lupin ran his fingers through his grey hair, "Ok well, first off I'd just like to tell you that Narcissa and Lucius and Bellatrix and Rodolphus are all Great Aunts and Uncles to a little boy called Teddy." He looked at the two women both of who were smiling sadly at him

"That's lovely Lupin, you must be very proud, I can't believe my sister is a Grandmother already." Narcissa spoke softly stepping closer, standing in front of Lupin she looked at him steadily then moved forward gently placed her cheek against his in a kissing motion her hand on his arm.

"Thank you Narcissa, and yes I am very proud" Lupin said surprise in his voice.

"Give my regards to my sister and Niece, I am so happy for you both"

"As am I" Bellatrix said from the chair not looking at either of them but staring into the dancing flames.

"Ok well down to more important matters. I fear Hermione is…."

A ray of sunlight pierced through the ominous grey clouds, a single blue balloon floated attached to a low garden fence, a simple banner hung above the red painted door. It bore the name Teddy. The sound of laughter could be heard coming from inside the house. Andromeda and Hermione stood just beyond the fenced off garden. "Andy I don't know if I can go inside" Hermione whispered watching as Ron and Ginny laughed in front of the window.

"Please just come in for a little while just to seen him and Nymphadora she'll be so happy to see you. You don't have to talk to anyone else" She added seeing the pained expression on Hermione's face.

"Ok I'll come in but only for a little while I really am not wanted here." Andromeda nodded in understanding, taking Hermione's hand in hers she clicked open the gate and walked up to the from door, butterflies flapping inside her stomach. Before they even reached the painted woodwork the door was flung open and a pair of arms were flung around Andromeda's neck, a mass of pale pink hair mingled with the dark brown.

"Mum you came, Remus said he'd been to see you. And Hermione you came too" Tonks disentangled herself from Andromeda and embraced Hermione who hugged her friend back gingerly.

"Of course we came darling why wouldn't we? Now come on let me see my Grandson," stepping inside the doorway Tonks gestured into the adjoining room, Molly's voice could be heard making cooing noises. Gripping Andromeda's hand Hermione followed the woman into the room Tonks at her heels, the room fell silent the moment they realised it was her.

"Hermione, Andromeda" Molly said moving between the people standing up, reaching Andromeda she smiled and handed the bundle in her arms over to Andromeda's shaking ones.

"Mother, say hello to your grandson Teddy Remus Lupin" Tonks whispered from behind Andromeda,

"Oh he's beautiful. Hello little man, are you having a nice time?" A pair of large grey eyes looked up at the smiling face of Andromeda, a single tear slid down her cheek. Teddy reached his tiny fist up towards the woman's' face latching onto a stray curl and pulling gently. "You used to do this," Andromeda's voice was thick, taking Teddy's fingers in hers she prized them from around he hair. "Where's Remus darling?" Andromeda asked turning and passing Teddy to Tonks,

"Oh upstairs he's been quite quiet today, it's almost a full moon that's probably the reason, plus he's very protective of Teddy I expects there's a bit of jealously in there somewhere." Tonks chuckled taking the bundle into her own arms, noticing the silence she looked around at the room, "Ok what's the matter with everyone?"

"It's me Tonks, I'm not sure I should have come,"

"Nonsense Hermione, I love that you've come, if I'd been stronger I'd have come down and asked you myself." Hermione gave a slanted smile,

"Lupin didn't invite me either, your mother did."

"Uh huh" Tonks raised her eyebrow, "Hermione would you mind holding Teddy for a moment while I go and talk to Remus." Thrusting Teddy almost roughly into Hermione's arms, Tonks strode through the door, "Mum come with me please!" Andromeda folded her arms and followed.

The room was quiet Teddy gripped the front of Hermione's shirt and gurgled up at her. Six pairs of eyes watched her intently, memories of the last time she had been together with these people roared into life. She felt her cheeks grown hot, lowering her eyes to the floor she waited for the downpour of insults, but none came, instead she heard an approaching figure. Swallowing she glanced up, Ginny stood in front of her eyes full of concern. Before she had a chance to smile Ginny had pulled her into a hug carefully avoiding squashing Teddy. "I'm sorry Mione, can you forgive me?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's hair, Hermione swallowed again

"Gin" she croaked "the baby"

"He's fine" Ginny sniffed "please forgive me Mione, I just didn't understand but I do now, at least I think I do, just please forgive me I don't-"

"Ginny, Ginny, you're babbling" Hermione said pulling back from the red head. Ginny's blue eyes were swimming with tears, her mascara smudged around them. Balancing Teddy carefully in one arm Hermione placed her hand against Ginny's cheek, "Don't you dare cry over me Ginny you know I can't stand it when you cry." Ginny snorted and flung her arms around Hermione's neck again to which Hermione wrapped her free arm around Ginny's waist and returned the hug. A low cough made Hermione look up, Harry was standing his hands in his pockets look shifty and embarrassed, Hermione pushed Ginny away gently and stepped towards him.

"I…" He stopped and rubbed his hand over his face "Hermione I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. My behaviour was inexcusable, and I will completely understand if you never forgive me. I was angry and hurt, but what I said was beyond acceptable. You were a different person, in a different time and lifestyle of course you were going to become close to different people. Ones we don't associate with granted, people we hate, but then again we did send you out there to become one of them, and you did. That's what scared me Hermione the thought that I had lost you to them, that we all had lost you to them. It's going to take time but please will you forgive us, forgive me for the way we have treated you?" There was a snort from behind Harry, Hermione looked up and inwardly flinched. Ron stood arms crossed, a sneer to match any Malfoys plastered upon his freckled slowly reddening face.

"Isn't this bloody perfect, all of us here, apologizing, forgiving, but forgetting there's a big pink Hippogriff in the room. So how are you doing Katy? Have you seen the other side recently, heard what I did to them and what they did to me?"

"Ron" Mr Weasley spoke darkly from the chair he had been sitting in silently,

"What dad all I was doing was asking questions, so Katy have you seen them? Have you seen her?" Hermione clenched her jaw, breathed hard through her nose and tried to not let herself fall to pieces as she began to connect the dots. Ron had been the one who had attacked Bellatrix, he had been the one who had almost killed her.

"I'm going to take Teddy to Tonks" she whispered turning away from Ron and heading quickly towards the door, Ginny and Harry let her go. Snorting again Ron slumped back down into a chair and closed his eyes, a pleased smirk lingering on his lips.

* * *

APOLOGISES! for the latness almost half a year shocking!


	31. Feeling The Rain

Okkaaayyy...before my LOVELY FANS rip my head off for it being well over a year from my last update please understand major things happened in my life! :s warning my writing will not be up to it;s regular standards! just hope it's alright :/ enjoy!

* * *

"Cissy for once I…I don't think I can do this" Bellatrix swallowed falling back behind her sisters strides, Narcissa turned, a shocked expression plastered to her taught pale face.

"Yes you can Bella, you have to, WE have to, if we don't we may loose her forever. Do you want that? Do you want to loose Ka-Hermione forever?" Narcissa corrected herself reaching out and gripping Bellatrix's wrist tightly, her piercing blue eyes begging dark brown to have courage.

"No…" Bellatrix croaked "I don't want to loose her…Not again"

"Well then come on if we don't hurry we'll miss our chance and be seen." Once again Narcissa strode off dragging Bellatrix behind her, apprehension and fear fixed on bout their faces. If everything they'd discussed with Lupin last night went to plan, although it would cause great uproar it would be worth it to have a) the whole family together and b) be able to see Hermione again.

Reaching the landing at the top of the stairs Hermione stood and listened for the sound of voices, Teddy was contentedly dribbling onto his blue baby grow whilst entwining a think ringlet between his podgy fingers. "Remus Lupin in the name of Albus Dumbledore have you lost your mind?" the muffled sound of Tonks's voice could be heard coming from a closed door.

"Dora dalring please listen to me, it is the only way to sort this mess out. We sent her, now she's back but at the same time she cannot forget about them and they cannot forget about her. They were her family do you not understand that?" Lupin sounded desperate and agitated.

"Of course I understand that Remus, and I understand and support what you've done but you couldn't have chosen a worst group of people to have present whilst it happens." Hermione frowned, what had Lupin done?

"Dora please calm down, Remus is right it's now or never, if it doesn't happen now the tiny window of opportunity we have will pass us by, pass Hermione by do you want that?"

"No of course I don't want that to happen mother but have you forgotten who is downstairs, Harry Potter mother Harry Potter it's dangerous enough contemplating having only us but we have the Weasley's too. I don't want a battle happening around Teddy." Tonks sounded scared, Hermione's heart beat faster, battle, danger, Harry what was going on? Taking a deep breath she knocked at the closed door,

"Who's that?" Andromeda's voice asked through the wood,

"It's me Andy, I've got Teddy here I think I ought to go, I've out stayed my welcome" The door opened the normally smooth toned face of Andromeda was creased with lines of worry,

"Hermione darling don't go, it's alright we're just coming now." Hermione shook her head

"No Andy I'm sorry I can't stay here, not after just finding out it was Ron who attacked her…Bella, I…just can't I'm sorry." Anger flashed dangerously through Andromeda's eyes reflecting her sister so well,

"What?" She hissed, Bellatrix's persona worryingly rearing its ugly head in Andromeda's form,

"I..it was Ron, who attacked her" Hermione mumbled gripping Teddy in a desperate attempt at stopping her hands trembling. Andromeda pulled the door back in one smooth action thrust past Hermione and descended the stairs swiftly, Hermione swallowed and followed quickly clutching Teddy to her breast, Tonks and Lupin hot on her heels. The moment the Living Room door was wrenched open silence enveloped the guests like a blanket of wool, everyone's eyes were glued to Andromeda who stood there seething, her true Black heritage showing it's colures.

"Ronald Weasley" Ron stiffened in the chair a red flush appearing round his neck and ears, being singled out was something he'd loathed all the way from childhood.

"What?" He snapped indignantly

"You think it's funny do you, attacking my family?" Andromeda's voice was harsh and low, Molly looked at her son,

"Ron….?"

"I saw her and I just snapped" Ron said to the hushed room,

"Bellatrix?" Molly moaned placing a head over her mouth "Merlin Ron you fool, you couldn't have chosen someone else?"

"She took her from us mum!" Ron yelled propelling himself from the confines of his chair, "That dirty Death Eater, took Hermione from us, I wasn't about to let her walk away was I?"

"How dare you!" Andromeda roared back her voice a mix of rage and tears, "How dare you, you, you…" words failed her but her eyes said it all. Tonks's voice entered the room from behind Andromeda

"Ron I can understand you reasons but…after everything that has happened why would you do it?"

"Oh for the love of Merlin" Ron snapped back throwing his newly toned arms in the air "Because she deserves to di-" the sound of a dim cracking cut across his words just loud enough for the room of people to hear. Lupin cleared his throat and spoke to the wall he was facing (unable to get in through the doorway where his wife, mother in-law and Hermione, still cradling Teddy stood)

"I think this argument is over more pressing matters are at hand." Tonks turned to look at her husband face a funny colour

"They're here aren't they?" She mouthed, he nodded and she pursed her lips stiff back she pushed carefully past Hermione to join him in the corridor "You'd better be right about this" she hissed under her breath.

"I am" he replied. Andromeda, trying desperately hard to control her breathing threw one last dirty look at the redhead and turned her back on the room to accompany her daughter and son in-law. Hermione stood weak kneed and pale, shoulder pressed against the doorframe for support she looked at the closest thing to family she had through half closed eyes. Five sets of Blue and one of Green looked back at her, the sixth Blue set stared angrily at the opposite wall, the blurry shape of a male can closer arms circling round her shoulders he brought her towards him. The smell of musty clothes invaded her nose, Arthur brought he towards a chair and gently placed her into it, another figure appeared and tried to prize Teddy from her arms only to receive grizzles erupt from the baby's lips, releasing him Molly allowed him to snuggle back up against Hermione's brown jumper and calm down.

Bellatrix and Narcissa stood behind the gate looking up at the cottage, taking in the blue balloon and banner, the patter of rain began, although the sun had been shinning only moments before the grey clouds had returned. Feeling Bellatrix's hand like an iron fist in her own Narcissa swallowed hard trying to rid the sensation to flee. Their cloaks covered their faces and judging by the sight of the Weasleys moving about in the living room this was a good thing, if they spotted them before the door was opened things could go terribly terribly wrong. "Cissy" the faint voice of Bellatrix said behind her "I-" but she never finished as the door to the cottage opened and there sheltered from the hardening rain stood their niece, Lupin and sister.

The sound of the front door being open alerted Arthur, straightening from the crouched position he had been in in front of Hermione he turned his head towards the window. Spotting the two hooded figures the colour drained from his already pale face "Merlin" he hissed wand drawn quicker than quick, he was out the living room and down the corridor to the three huddled in the doorway. "Get back"

"Arthur no" Lupin said thrusting his arm out across the redheads chest "they are no threat."

"Who are they?" Arthur questioned his wand still drawn,

"My sisters" Amdromeda whispered turning her head slightly in he direction, "Please Arthur don't do anything, this is important…for all of us, even if it doesn't appear like that at the moment." Tonks placed a hand on Arthur's arm and lowered his wand his eyes flicked to the pink haired woman she gave a small shake of her head, warily he placed it back inside his robe and tried to push his way between her and Lupin to the front.

The six figures observed each other through the steady drizzle, slowly Narcissa lifted a cloaked arm, her palm was flat displaying her wand. Lupin tensed a little more, he watched as Narcissa flicked her arm upwards and sent the wooden implement in a graceful arch over the gate to land with a clatter on the flagged pathway. Holding up both hands in a surrendering motion, she gently reached up and lowered her hood to the impending storm. Andromeda gasped, it had been only been a few weeks since she'd last seen Narcissa but the transformation was shocking, her usual shinning blonde locks were dull and lifeless. The blue eyes that could leave a person ridged in fear now merely stared at the cluster of bodies in the doorway. A strangled growl issued from the living room, Ron had caught sight of Narcissa, gripping his wand he stormed from the room followed immediately by Harry and Ginny. Turning towards the sound Arthur lunged to hold his son still, Lupin and Tonks copied with Harry and Ginny, a streak of blue propelled through the door towards the unarmed Narcissa. "No!" Andromeda cried rushing towards her sisters

"I thought she was dead, I thought I'd killed her!" Ron's voice was full to bursting with anger, Arthur was red in the face from the excursion of holding his son back. Narcissa paled, turning her head towards Bellatrix, her jaw slacked unbeknown to her Bellatrix had removed her hood too, allowing full view from the living room of both their identities. No wonder the Weasley boy was fighting for all his might to get at Bellatrix. Another wooden instrument flew through the air and landed with a soft thud on the wet grass, Bellatrix was now also unarmed,

"Not the wisest move, Bells" Narcissa muttered under her breath

"At least I'm proving I am no threat" Bellatrix replied unwavering now. "You and I both know I don't necessarily require a wand to perform magic" she added as an after thought.

"They are no threat" Lupin's voice was muffled by Harry who was trying desperately to get at his friend who was beginning to become violent towards his father. Narcissa's eyes flicked towards the living room window and spotted a figure through the water trails, her heartbeat increased she didn't want Hermione caught up in this.

"Bella!" a high pitched cry silenced the sounds of struggling figures, lurching forward to grip the prongs of the wooden fence Narcissa felt the pain of the young women's voice run through her. "Let me through!" again the pained voice, a heart beat and then the grey face of Hermione appeared pushing against the bodies holding her back.

"Hermione…don't" Ron's voice was strained he'd finally been controlled after Harry had broken free from Lupin and was now gripping Ron round the waist. She faltered but never stopped, Teddy still clutched to her heaving chest Hermione stepped down the stone steps and into the steadily increasing downpour. Feeling a boney hand on her shoulder Narcissa carefully stepped to the side allowing Bellatrix to slowly unlatch the gate and take a tentative step forward. Her black curls dripped with the cold rain, her cloak felt heavy around her shoulders but all Bellatrix could concentrate on the was the young figure standing just feet away from her a baby, her Great-Nephew in her arms. The usual brown slightly bushy hair was scooped up in a loose ponytail a few strands plastered to her forehead due to the rain, her face was thin, dark circles lay under the now dull empty eyes, but to Bellatrix she was still perfect.

"Hermione…" tears caught at the back of her throat, taking another tiny step forward Bellatrix was now barely two meters from the woman. Hermione's face was wide eyed and creased from trying to hold back the onslaught of emotions, suddenly aware of Teddy she looked down and felt her face relax a tad. Moving forward jerkily she thrust Teddy into the aged woman's arms,

"Sa-ay hello to you're Great-Nephew" she gabbled tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear and wringing her trembling hands together. Awkwardly Bellatrix shifted Teddy in her arms, she hadn't held a child since Draco had been a baby, and even then that had only been briefly while Narcissa had been busy adjusting her dress or fixing her hair, generally Draco had never left her baby sister's arms. Her long black tendrils fell forward, the beautiful grey eyes stared up at her, melting the remaining ice around her heart. The rain no longer felt cold against her skin as she looked down at this little bundle of joy. Looking up her own eyes met with the dull brown ones, Hermione's lip trembled

"Come here" she said freeing on arm from under Teddy's blanket, helplessly Hermione fell into the welcoming embrace. Feeling her face crumbling Hermione fought against the tears but still the came, racking her body with sobs she clutched at the black fabric covering Bellatrix. "Shhhhh" the woman hushed rubbing Hermione's thin frame, 'God she's lost weight' Bellatrix thought, frowning into the young woman's neck. A small gurgle made the two women break apart, Teddy snuffled in Bellatrix's arms, looking up at Hermione's tear stained cheeks she smiled. Teddy sneezed caused Bellatrix to stiffen, "Is he ok?" she mumbled worriedly

"He's fine" Hermione sniffed happily "I think he's just getting a bit cold out her." Bellatrix nodded and gently eased the bundle into Hermione's thin arms,

"He's beautiful" she whispered placing her white hand against Teddy's head

"Isn't he though?" Hermione replied smiling shyly up into the exhausted woman's face,

"My sister is very lucky"

"Mmmmm" Hermione answered tenderly tucking Teddy's blanket back round him.

"Maybe Cissy should have a cuddle too" Andromeda's voice was barely audible above the rain, unnoticed by the two she'd quietly left the house. Hermione turned slightly embarrassed by the manner in which she was keeping hold of Teddy as if he were her own baby.

"May I?" another voice asked tentatively, turning back to face Bellatrix she found Narcissa standing next to her, hair now sopping wet, looking more grey than blonde. A half smile curved the red lips as she looked into Hermione's face, holding out her arms Narcissa gratefully took Teddy into her natural mother arms and quietly began to make cooing noises.

"Mother" all four turned back to the house Tonks stood peering out into the sheets of rain, "I think it's time Teddy came back in I don't want him getting a cold," she paused "You all are going to get a cold if you stay out there." Andromeda took hold of Hermione's hand while she gasped Bellatrix's, Narcissa nodded quickly at her sister, a reassuring smile plastered on the elder ones face. Together they walked towards the now empty doorway, three united Black sisters, a new generation of their blood and a familiar loved stranger.

* * *

Right... i need to have some ideas thrown at me for what you'd like to happen next...Reviews as well, if you're feeling nice :)


End file.
